CORAZÓN SALVAJE
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: AU... Adaptación a la Novela de Caridad Bravo Adams en el universo Robotech. Dos corazones buscado amor sin saber que ya se pertenecían (pésima en los resumen)
1. Chapter 1

AU… Historia adaptada y basada en la novela de la autora, Caridad Bravo Adams "Corazón Salvaje" y solo algunos datos de la telenovela Mexicana adaptada por Televisa del mismo nombre de 1993. Rick "El Mercenario" un capitán mercenario dueño de su barco "SKULL"…

INICIOS

La brisa marina llenaba de rocío las palmeras a lo largo de la costa, las olas del mar azotaban las rocas al romperlas, Las costas de un Los Ángeles apenas en crecimiento se llenan los embarcaderos de los navíos de comerciantes en exportación e importación, el pueblo comienza a crecer, ese pueblo colonial de finales del siglo XIX con la moda de Europa, aun con los vestidos largos, comienza tener los beneficios de los avances tecnológicos, como la luz eléctrica, pero en nada se compara con la capital de un país en crecimiento, y esos mismos recuerdos de una vida de glamur, de música, de bailes los tiene una chica que está sentada frente a una enorme ventana mirando hacia la costa sintiendo la brisa marina golpear su rostro, suspira varias veces, esta aburrida se le nota en su rostro y en el trozo de tela que estaba bordando y que prefirió dejar de lado ya que comenzaba a darle sueño, la chica ha venido a parar a Los Ángeles tras la muerte de sus padres y ahora deberá vivir en ese lugar al lado de sus únicos familiares su tía y su prima por parte de su padre el desparecido Almirante Hayes, muerto en batalla hace unos años atrás, frustrada cierra de golpe las puertas de madera y llama a gritos a su sirvienta y dama de compañía, Kim

– "Kim. Kiiiiiim"- grita  
– "si niña dígame"- llega corriendo a la habitación secando sus manos  
– "estoy aburrida, ¿Qué hacen aquí en este pueblo para divertirse?" - pregunta buscando su sombrero ve a un hombre de ojos azules que la cautiva, aun y con las suplicas de su sirvienta ella se acerca a conocer a ese extraño  
– "que bonito barco, ¿Skull? Vaya que peculiar" - dice con una sonrisa coqueta  
– "a mí me gusta, y ¿con quién tengo el honor de hablar?" - lanzando la colilla del cigarro  
– "soy Minmey, Lynn Minmey" - mostro la mano para que la besara según la costumbre  
– "encantado señorita" - besando su mano  
– "bueno nos vamos, espero verlo de nuevo" - dice a regañadientes después de que su sirvienta jalara de su vestido  
– "por supuesto" - y se aleja de él,

La coquetería hacía imposible que Minmey se mantuviera quieta, gracias a todo lo que Kim pudo averiguar, el Mercenario vivía en una palapa encima de un risco, viajaba surcando el océano a nuevas tierras para compra y venta, incluso también traficaba algunas mercancías, una tarde Minmey siendo acompañada de nuevo por Kim, llegan hasta la palapa en la playa, la pobre Kim después de santiguarse baja la cabeza avergonzada, trata de detener a Minmey pero le fue imposible, el mercenario estaba dándose una ducha apenas cubierto por algunas hojas de palmera. Despacio se acerco a él y le hablo por la espalda, causando lo que ella buscaba y que ningún hombre se podría negar.

Los encuentros se hacían cada vez más y más íntimos entre minmey y el Mercenario al grado de ser conocido entre los marineros como la mujer del Mercenario, ella disfrutaba tanto de la atención como del revuelo que levantaba, de las miradas y sobre todo de sus encuentros nada decentes para la época. Una tarde Minmey decidió jugar con fuego, ignoro por completo al mercenario y no solo eso, lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, y eso al mercenario no le agradaba, él siempre acostumbrado a que las mujeres se acerquen y le rogaran un poco de su atención que ahora no iba a permitir que una condesa cambiara eso, y por supuesto que un día de sus tantos encuentros simplemente le reclamo aunque no logro mucho ya que ambos fueron interrumpidos por Kim quien se llevo corriendo a MInmey ya que su tía y su prima con quienes vivía tras la muerte de sus padres acaban de regresar de su viaje a la hacienda de arreglar unas cosas con la madrina de ambas.  
\- "Tía que gusto es verte de nuevo, te extrañe mucho, me sentía muy sola en este lugar" – un fuerte abrazo Minmey recibe a su tía y dueña de esa casa, gira a ver a su prima y casi le da un ataque de risa al verla vestida de esa manera - "Ay prima y tu ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué vienes vestida así?" - al ver a su prima, Lisa vestida de monja  
– "ya lo vez, las cosas cambian" – responde una Lisa triste  
– "bueno, de cualquier forma es bueno que estén aquí, ya no me voy aburrir" - dice con una sonrisa  
–- "Minmey" - comienza la tía – "ven quiero hablar contigo" - y suben las escaleras dejando a Lisa sola

En la habitación de la Tía, Minmey observa todas las medallas de su difunto tío, el Almirante Hayes, también ve las fotografías de sus tíos el día de su boda, el nacimiento de Lisa, de niña, de ella con ellos, de sus padres, y siente un poco de nostalgia, hay una fotografía de ella, lisa y otro chico a bordo de una carroza y eso da pie a su pregunta  
\- "¿Por cierto, porque esta vestida como monja Lisa?" se supone que debería estar preparándose para su próxima Boda ¿o no?- pregunta Minmey  
\- "Minmey tu ¿Te encontraste con Jack Archer, cierto? ¿En la Capital?" - pregunto  
\- "Si, pero y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Lisa este vestida así?"- insiste  
\- "Es que, bueno Jack ya regreso, está en Napa con tu Madrina y bueno, ya quiere casarse"- comienza a explicar la situación la Tía, - "Pero resulta ser es que, el, si quiere casarse pero no con ella, si no contigo, rompió el compromiso con Lisa por ti" – dice la tía entre un tono de tristeza  
\- "¿Conmigo?" – Preguntó Minmey con una sonrisa  
\- "Si cariño, veras, el, él se enamoro de ti, y pronto vendrá a pedir tu mano" – esperando la respuesta de su sobrina  
-De acuerdo pues que mal por Lisa, pero así es la vida" – Responde MInmey conteniendo una risa, se despide de su tía y baja corriendo hasta la habitación de prima.

Lisa terminaba de guardar su ropa cuando siente la mirada de alguien, al girar su vista la ve, en lumbral de la puerta de su habitación a Minmey mirándola con una sonrisa de burla  
\- "Vaya así que te mandaron al diablo ¿verdad? Prima, yo que tu pensaría en hacerme una limpia, porque con Jack ya van dos, digo si, uno se murió en el mar, pero este, este te mando al diablo" - comenzó  
-Por mi está bien, el te quiere y yo, bueno yo quiero ser religiosa- Responde Lisa tratando de contener sus lagrimas e ignorando a Minmey  
\- Eso, que te le crea el diablo, primita, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada, si te portas bien, claro"- una sonora carcajada suelta Minmey después de salir de su habitación, Lisa corre a la puerta para cerrarla con llave tras de ella, cubre sus ojos y al fin se permite dejar libre todo su dolor.

Lisa Hayes ya había sido golpeada por el dolor, la primera muerte fue con su padre el Almirante Hayes cuando era una niña, después la muerte de su primer prometido en altamar cuando apenas tenía trece años, y por su nivel en la sociedad de condesa y al ser hija de un reconocido Almirante, ella era muy codiciada pero no muy agraciada como ella decía, no se sentía bonita, no era elocuente, no tenia gracia, su madrina hizo el compromiso con Jack Archer hacia unos años atrás pero ahora que el, se había enamorado de su Prima Minmey, había aniquilado toda esperanza de hacer sus sueños realidad, tener un matrimonio, una familia y un marido a quien amar, y que la amaran a ella también. Pero no culpaba a Archer el solo se enamoro de alguien que supo jugar su juego a la perfección, su prima Minmey, ella cautiva a todos los hombres a su alrededor con eso de que le gustaba cantar en todas las fiestas y reuniones, esa prima que sabe coquetear y entretener, su prima que es más bonita que ella.

Cuando Jack fue a casa de ellas a pedir la mano de Minmey a Lisa le revelo que ella jamás seria amada por nadie, pues él, quien había sido su prometido oficial que todos sabían del compromiso, el que anteriormente le había enviado cartas de cariño y respeto en esta ocasión ni siquiera la miro, estaba tan envilecido con Minmey entregando el anillo de compromiso y planeando su boda que ella poco a poco pareció desvanecerse en su hogar quedando solo como un fantasma, y así se sentía Lisa, un fantasma, una muerta en vida que debía sonreír por la felicidad de otros aunque ella deba renunciar a ser feliz, porque ya con esto quedo demostrado su cruel verdad nadie la amaría a ella jamás.

– "hija vamos a salir a la iglesia no tardamos"- Una tarde la madre de Lisa y Minmey llegaron hasta su habitación para avisar de su salida  
– "Primita, si puedes recoger mi tiradero te lo agradecería mucho"- triste y frustrada Lisa entra a la habitación de Minmey viendo los vestidos, joyas, y demás cosas, suspira limpiando sus lagrimas. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el ventanal de la terraza se abrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sintiendo una mano tocando su hombro haciendo que gritara de terror.  
\- "¿Minmey?"- Una voz de hombre – tranquila, no le hare daño, por cierto ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto mirando a Lisa  
– "no tengo que responderle le rugo que se vaya"- Lisa responde tratando de sonar tranquila y no aterrada por su presencia  
– "no sabía que las monjas fueran comadrejas parlanchinas y enojonas" – dijo con su sonrisa cínica  
– "no, no voy a tolerar sus estúpidas burlas y si no se va"- tratando de controlar un tono de voz fuerte u seguro en Lisa  
– "además nunca había conocido a una tan bonita- Insiste, Lisa estaba tan aterrada y por supuesto que ella sabía quién era él, era el mercenario la persona más peligrosa de todo Los Ángeles  
– "soy, soy la criada"- responde tratando de mostrar seguridad pero no lo logro realmente  
– "aquí solo hay una, usted debe ser la Prima, ¿Cierto? En fin dígale a Minmey que vine a buscarla y que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, adiós, Comadreja" – Al salir Lisa cerro con violencia la ventana tras de él, estaba asustada y las piezas comenzaban a caer en su cabeza, Minmey tenía una aventura con ese mercenario y debía ser una muy intensa porque ese hombre se atrevió a entrar a su habitación por lo tanto ya lo había hecho, porque ella se lo permitía, así que, era una gran oportunidad tal vez no para recuperar a Archer pero al menos esta vez no se saldría con la suya, esta vez todos conocerían y sabrían quien era realmente Minmey.

Pero las cosas no salen como las planeamos Minmey la descubrió, supo el mercenario que se había encontrado con su prima y la amenazo con que, ella la estaba difamando por celos y mostraría las cartas de amor, poniéndome en evidencia y culpándome de todo, así que, Lisa Hayes guardo silencio y entre las lagrimas y su corazón destrozado y humillada una noche no puede mas y corre hasta el risco más alto cercas de aquel faro, mientras sentía la brisa del mar golpeando su rostro mezclándose con el dolor de sus lagrimas, y ahí frente al inmenso océano tuvo una revelación _¿Para qué vivir? Podría terminar con mi vida como con mi sufrimiento si me lanzaba desde ahí y a nadie le importaría, no habría nadie que llorara por mí. Ni siquiera en estos momentos, me siento tan sola. _Lisa pensaba mientras caminaba decidida a la orilla del risco, escuchando como reventaban las olas del mar debajo de sus pies entre esas enormes rocas puntiagudas seria una larga caída pero al caer no habría más dolor, no habría más humillación no habría más, y sus pensamiento regresaron ahora atacando a su propia fe,_ Dios mío tu me odias, ella lo sabe, y se burla en mi cara, ¿Por qué tenía que verla en la capital? ¿Por qué se conocieron? ¿Por qué se enamoro de ella? Y me olvido a mí, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Minmey que yo no tenga? ¿Por qué todos la aman a ella? Si tu destino para mi, es que me quede sola, no lo acepto señor, merezco a alguien que me ame, a mi por lo que soy ¿o no? _ Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, de estar con papa, y con Carl su primer amor, nadie notaria su muerte, cerrando los ojos con fuerza una decidida Lisa da otro paso al frente, después otro y antes de dar el ultimo un fuerte agarre en su brazo la hace reaccionar

\- "¿Qué le pasa Santa Lisa?"- al escuchar la voz del mercenario reacciona y se arrepiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer  
\- "¿Cómo se atreve?" - Reclama asustada al saber que estaba a medio paso de caer al vacío  
– "solo impedí que se matara, aunque la verdad no sé porque lo hice" - Responde un arrogante Hunter  
– "es usted un patán"- responde muy molesta y asustada Lisa  
– "dicen que es pecado tener mal genio hermana" - esa sonrisa cínica de ese hombre hace enfurecer mas a Lisa  
–"retírese, su presencia me repugna"- responde ahora una altanera Lisa  
– "le repugna ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy pobre, mal vestido?"- respondió más molesto, - "esa es la caridad Cristiana que su religión pregona, hermana" - con una sonrisa sínica, Lisa trata de caminar alejándose de el, pero la toma de su brazo obligándola a que lo vea a los ojos.  
– "déjeme pasar, mire que si se atreve" - ahora esta mas asustada no por caer, si no porque ese hombre pudiera lastimarla  
\- "¿a propasarme con usted?" - soltó una risa – "por Dios Santa Lisa, usted no tentaría ni aun ermitaño" - Rick logro ver en Lisa que bajo la mirada triste y muy lastimada por aquellas palabras y recordó que estaba por suicidarse, ahora su semblante cambio, incluso su tono de voz – "perdón, lo siento, no debía, lo lamento"- Se disculpo tratando de ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes, pero ella solo bajo la mirada  
– "no, no se preocupe, gracias y buenas noches"- Lisa se aleja a toda prisa hasta llegar a su casa encerrándose en su habitación.

Rick regresa a la palapa después de ese encuentro con Lisa Hayes y por primera vez sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho, le dio ternura esa mujer, tan bonita pero tan triste y vacía, cierra sus ojos con la imagen de unos ojos verdes en sus recuerdos…


	2. Chapter 2

2\. DESARMANDO…

Derrotada y humillada, Lisa se rinde ante los deseos de su madre protegiendo a Minmey alegando que, si lograba casarla la sacaría de casa y ellas podrían regresar a Europa donde iniciarían una nueva vida, pero Lisa no quería irse, debía proteger la felicidad de Jack aunque eso significará suplicar a Archer de rodillas para que se llevara a Minmey lejos de aquí para que ese Mercenario no tratara de destrozar su felicidad, todo por los caprichos de mi prima.

Lisa supo por una conversación que tuvo Minmey con la sirvienta Kim sobre que, el Mercenario se embarcaría a Europa en unas semanas, unos días después Lisa estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas en el convento pues, su guía espiritual la había expulsado alegando que no tenía vocación para ser monja y que mejor tratara de buscar su felicidad por fuera, de camino hacia el carruaje que la llevaría a casa estaban varias personas entre ellas una tal Marlene una huérfana, que Lisa conoció la primera vez que entro y aunque, Marlene duro muy poco tiempo ella le conto sobre los encuentros de su prima con el Mercenario y que estaba celosa pues él, era su hombre, después de de hablar de eso huyo, pero ahora estaba de regreso junto al Mercenario y el señor Foker que también era amigo de la familia Hayes al igual que entre otras. Lisa trato de evitarlos ya que su interés estaba solo en saludar a Marlene pero la galantería del Mercenario la obligo a saludarle y presentarse frente a él a petición de Foker.

\- "Con permiso debo irme, hasta pronto Sr. Roy, gusto en verte Marlen" – y Lisa abordo el carruaje que la llevaría a su cruel vida.

Al mes de haberse embarcado a Europa, una noticia comenzó a sonar por toda la bahía, al parecer habían capturado a Rick El Mercenario y estaba en prisión tal vez lo condenarían a muchos años encerrado, esa noticia acelero la boda de Minmey con Archer. _"No tienes escrúpulos"_ pensaba Lisa al verla tan feliz _"Eres una cínica, una cualquiera"_ como sonreía feliz por su próxima boda con una persona buena que no la merecía, pues ya había compartido cama con otro hombre. Pero el semblante de Lisa cambio al ver la felicidad de él. Y de pronto lo entendió mejor pelearía con uñas y dientes la felicidad de Jack aun a costa de la suya, todo para evitar que la ramera de Minmey no lo hiciera sufrir.

El día tan esperado había llegado, la boda se realizo en Napa california en la gran hacienda de las Uvas Rojas, que era lo que se cosechaba, rosas rojas y también era un viñedo, después de la ceremonia se quedo a pasar unos días más el mejor amigo de Jack Archer, Hiro, y también otra de las primas de Lisa por parte de su padre al igual que ella y su madre, alguien debía calmar la rabia de la madrina y madre de Jack quien no daba crédito a las ideas tan liberales de su hijo para con los trabajadores de la hacienda, al igual que el capataz T. R Edwards quien, estaba furioso con Jack por sus extrañas y revolucionarias ideas, ideas que no solo amenazaban su puesto sino que además su estadía viviendo y aprovechándose de la hacienda.  
Un día por la mañana Lisa salía de sus oraciones de la capilla de la hacienda, caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de un caballo a todo galope la regreso a la realidad y al ver de quien se trataba el lleno de terror.

\- "¿pero qué hace usted aquí?" – corrió presurosa hasta ese hombre apenas bajando del caballo

\- "¿Dónde está Minmey? ¿Aun está en la hacienda, cierto?" - Alzo la voz Rick , en sus ojos había odio y dolor, combinación peligrosa

\- "¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?" – reclama una Lisa tratando de evitarle el paso

\- "¿Cómo se atrevió ella a engañarme de esa manera? ¿A jurarme que me esperaría y a casarse conmigo – decía alterado mientras ataba a su caballo

\- "Eso, eso debe ser un error" – Lisa trato de disimular algo que ya sabia

\- "No, ningún error y creo que eso ya lo sabía usted, por ella hice este maldito viaje donde me jugaba la vida todos los días y lo hice para conseguir dinero, y poder casarme" – camino a un lado de Lisa, pero lo detuvo del brazo

\- "Por favor espere, se lo suplico Jack no tiene la culpa fue una víctima en todo esto" – dijo Lisa tratando de que entrara en razón.

\- "¡A mí que me importa!" – Alzo Rick la voz furioso

\- "El Sr. Foker ,me dijo que usted es bueno y generoso, entiendo su coraje, pero aquí hay gente inocente que no tiene porque pagar por lo que hizo Minmey" – Lisa creyó que la voz le fallaría estaba tan aterrada de su furia

\- "Aquí no hay gente inocente y" – Rick de pronto la vio con detenimiento – "¿Por qué ya no está vestida de monja?" – pregunto acercándose a ella

\- "Porque, porque no me aceptaron en el convento" – responde bajando la mirada

\- "¿No la aceptaron o les dio miedo de que tentara a los frailes?" – con el cinismo característico de Rick

\- "¡Ay! por favor no sea grosero, además Minmey no está, ayer, ayer se embarcaron a Europa, de viaje de bodas, por favor váyase ¿Qué caso tiene ya? Ella está casada y si hubo algo entre ustedes ya se acabo" – dijo entre nerviosa y aterrada esperando por su reacción

\- "¿y Cuando regresan?" – ya no se escucho su rabia en la voz

\- "por favor váyase, yo le prometo, le juro que estoy dispuesta a darle lo que quiera" - dijo Lisa y el la vio muy extraño

\- "¿lo que quiera? ¿está segura?" - dijo acercándose demasiado a Lisa

\- "si, vera puedo juntarle una cantidad de dinero y" - lo tenía muy cercas, casi escuchaba los latidos de su corazón  
– y si lo que quiero no es dinero, perdí a una mujer, a una condesa, tal vez me consuele con otra- Rick abrazo con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo y Lisa estaba por gritar de terror

\- "RICK amigo" - al fondo de la hacienda se escucho la voz de Jack

\- "¿no que se habían ido?" – pregunta a Lisa por lo bajo solo para que ella lo escuchara

\- "no, no lo sé" – responde avergonzada

\- "que gusto verte, ¿ya se presentaron?" – Jack señalo a ambos

\- "si ya" – responde nerviosa

\- "Que desgracia que el Sr. Foker no pudo venir a mi boda, supe que se enfermo, pospuse la luna de miel porque estamos por entrar a la cosecha, ahora ven quiero que conozcas a mi esposa"- decía un alegre Jack y Lisa logro ver en Rick una sonrisa de satisfacción combinada con cinismo en los labios del Mercenario

Minmey trataba de convencer a su tía de regresar a L. A de que, no era necesario que siguieran ahí, ella ya estaba casada, Lisa hubiese querido que todo se descubriera en ese momento pero recordó su promesa a Jack, llegando a la sala de estar Jack llamo a su esposa quien al girar a vernos pudo ver palidecer a Minmey, en especial cuando Archer llamo a Rick, Viejo amigo, creo que eso fue todo para su prima, pues se desmayo frente a todos.

Después de que se llevaran a Minmey a su habitación Lisa esperaba junto a Rick a que regresara con buenas noticias a Jack, pero Lisa no se rendiría trataría de nuevo por convencer a ese hombre de que se marchara.

\- "Ya consiguió lo que quería ¿Por qué no se va?" – Comenzó Lisa evitando su mirada  
\- "¿lo que quería?" - pregunta Rick con sarcasmo, - "¿y usted cree que con esto me conformo?, no, esto apenas comienza" – esas palabras aterraron a Lisa pero calmaron un poco cuando Jack anuncio que Minmey estaba consciente que tal vez el cansancio la debilito, agradeció a Lisa por acompañar a Rick y ambos se retiraron al estudio de la hacienda para hablar, Lisa, por su parte corre hasta la habitación para encarar a Minmey.  
– "Eso te sacas por enredarte con otro" - reclamo Lisa apenas cerrando la puerta tras de sí  
–"Lisa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso de tu prima? Ella nos dijo que fue una calumnia" - comenzó la Sra. Hayes  
–"Lisa, yo te juro que no es verdad, el " – comenzaba a reclamar Minmey  
–"No te hagas la cínica conmigo Minmey, fuiste amante de ese hombre y no te atrevas a negarlo porque la protegida de Rick, la misma Marlen, me lo confeso todo, y el, sabes muy bien que fue a buscarte a tu alcoba – Lisa cuenta todo, incluidas las amenazas de su prima hacia ella, todo, la madre llena de vergüenza, comienza a llorar, especialmente cuando Minmey lo acepta pero la gente como ella siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, y sabia en qué momento usarlo

\- "Tía, Tía yo te juro que estoy arrepentida y mucho lo de Rick fue algo pasajero yo" - trataba de justificarse

– "¿pasajero? Le prometiste que lo esperarías y te casarías con el" – Lisa la interrumpió pero antes de poder continuar, Lisa siente un ardor en su mejilla, su madre la había abofeteado

\- "¡BASTA! Ni una palabra más de esto, Lisa, ¿Me entiendes? Ya no quiero escucharlas a ninguna de las dos, eres mala si abres la boca por que las acciones de tu prima nos llevarían a la desgracia y a la vergüenza, así que, debes quedarte callada Lisa, es una orden" – esas palabras lastimaron a Lisa, Minmey de nuevo había ganado, derrotada y mas humillada corre hasta la capilla de la hacienda a tratar de entender ¿Por qué ella seria siempre la mala de esta historia?

Lisa se quedo más de la cuenta en la capilla al salir el ocaso estaba comenzando, su paso fue detenido al ver el rostro del mercenario

\- "Quite esa cara de susto no he dicho nada aun, me he dejado llevar y traer al gusto de ustedes" – dijo Rick poniéndose frente a ella –"Y No, no me lo agradezca todavía, además acabo de aceptar un trabajo aquí, en la hacienda" - Lisa abrió los ojos muy asustada al escucharle hablar  
–"Yo creo que no debió aceptar el trabajo" – replico Lisa  
\- "¿Por qué no?" – Pregunto viendo como le temblaban las manos a Lisa  
– "por prudencia, Minmey está muy arrepentida se lo juro" – Rick le dio una sonrisa cínica  
–"¿O usted es una ingenua o una gran mentirosa? ¿Arrepentida? Esa meretriz. Además fue ella la que buscaba, preguntaba por mí en el pueblo y hasta desnudo llego a verme ¿dígame que hombre con sangre en las venas se resiste a eso? Y no solo eso, sino que me volvió loco, hasta el punto de hacer ese maldito viaje donde cada vez me jugaba la vida por ella, para tener dinero, para poder tratarla como una reina, para conseguir una apellido y salir a la calle con ella de mi brazo, para cumplir con todas esas estupideces que ustedes consideran importantes, como familia, dinero, religión y lo hice porque ella juro amarme, acepto ser mi esposa y sobre su vida juro esperarme" – en las palabras de Rick había odio pero mucho más dolor por ser traicionado de esa manera  
–"Entiendo pero ¿Que caso tiene? ella esta terriblemente afligida" – dijo tratando de calmar a Rick pero creo que lo empeoro  
\- "Consolándose en los brazos de su marido ¿no?" – era dolor en sus palabras no había duda Rick estaba dolido y eso era más peligroso que el odio.  
-"Por favor no piense eso"- Dijo Lisa de nuevo  
– ¡"YO PIENSO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!, Y voy hacer lo que se me da la gana y no me salga con que debo ser generoso, porque generoso son los que están felices pero ahora yo estoy que me lleva el demonio" - Rick se alejo furioso, y Lisa suspiro, ahora debía estar al pendiente en todo momento para que Minmey no se le acerque de nuevo y evitar que tenga un enfrentamiento por muy mínimo que fuera con Jack y vigilar no se acerque a Rick.

El capitán Foker como le agradaba más que lo llamaran llego asustado a tratar de detener la locura de Rick, pero se sorprendió al saber que no dijo nada y mas por el trabajo que había aceptado, esa noche estábamos a la mesa cenando, Lisa, su madre, Rick, Vanessa la otra familiar de los Hayes, Fokker y el amigo de Archer, Hiro. Mi madrina, Minmey y Jack se disculparon con todos. En un instante la conversación amena de la cena cambio, cuando Hiro pregunto por el punto de vista a Foker, sobre las revueltas de libertad y cosas que han pasado en el país.

\- "Por fortuna yo no estoy en ese caso, lo bueno de este mundo es que cada quien tiene lo que se merece"- dijo Hiro amigo de Jack Archer mientras bebía su copa de vino, dirigió su mirada a Rick – "y usted Rick, ¿no dirá nada?"- pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida  
\- "No"- y se puso de pie lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa  
\- "¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta expresar su opinión?- insistía con ánimos de que las cosas se caldearan  
– "con gente que habla por hablar, no, con permiso"- se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor , el capitán trato de detenerlo pero no lo logro, y después de lo que dijo Hiro sobre su falta de educación , Lisa detuvo su arrogancia

\- "Perdóneme pero usted lo ofendió primero, Hiro"- Dijo una molesta Lisa  
– "Elizabeth guarda silencio"- De inmediato la madre de Lisa trata de llamar su atención  
\- "No Sra. Hayes, déjela expresar su opinión, ahora dígame Lisa ¿en que lo ofendí primero?" – Pregunto mirando a Lisa inquisitivamente  
\- "Es que no se puede decir que cada quien tiene lo que se merece a una persona que ha nacido en la pobreza, privada de lujos que tiene lo que se merece",-responde Lisa firme en sus palabras  
\- "¿entonces usted cree que Rick se merece más?"- insistió Hiro  
\- "No lo conozco bien, pero si sé, que hay gente que lo tiene todo y no lo merece, como usted comprenderá-. Con permiso" – Se levanta Lisa de la mesa y se encamina a su habitación, el comentario de ese arrogante tipo le dejo un mal sabor de boca pero, al menos consiguió lo que quería, por primera vez en su vida dio su opinión.

Llegando a las escaleras Lisa se detiene frente al mercenario bajando la mirada entre avergonzada por quedarse sola con él y con algo de miedo, pues sabe muy bien quien es el, pero, lo que dice la desarma aun mas.

\- "Gracias por sus palabras" – La había escuchado era evidente

\- "Por nada, solo fue un punto de vista, pero creo que me gane una reprimenda de" – No la dejo continuar cuando Rick se acerco mas a ella

\- "No se preocupe, quien quiera ofenderla, yo la protegeré" – Lisa camina hasta su habitación después de que Rick se alejo de ella, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, estaba sonrojada porque era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así, que la protegerían a ella de alguien más.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. SECRETO A VOCES

Por la mañana muy temprano despedían a Vanessa ya regresaría a Europa, después de ello Minmey accedió a desayunar con su marido, con Rick y Lisa a la mesa, las continuas miradas que le daba a Rick ponían más nerviosa a Lisa Pero el Mercenario era mas suspicaz incluso sabia como dar cachetadas con guante blanco.

\- "Después de desayunar quiero que acompañes a Lisa, quiere hacer reparaciones a la escuela de la Hacienda"- decía Archer mientras besaba la mano de su esposa

\- "¿Va a dar clases? Eso es muy humanitario" – Decía Rick mientras le colocaba la servilleta a Lisa y se sentaba a la mesa obviamente queriendo provocar los celos de Minmey

\- "Quisiera dejarla en buen estado y traer a unas monjas para que den clases a los niños" – Respondía una apenada Lisa

\- "Bueno ya, yo quisiera saber ¿Qué harás ahora que te echaron del convento? Primita no debes quedarte sola" – decía una Minmey tratando de evitar sus celos

\- "Creo que no deben presionarla, después se comprometen y no saben cómo cumplir con sus promesas" - dice esto un Rick Hunter inquisitivo a Minmey

Después del desayuno acudieron a ver la escuela y vaya que necesitaba reparaciones, para comenzar con el techo estaba arruinado, después dos de las paredes y al final el piso, sin contar las ventanas que no estaban en buen estado, Rick hizo anotaciones y después se dirigió de regreso a la hacienda siguiendo a Lisa quien caminaba algo nerviosa, por la sirvienta Kim supieron que Jack y Minmey habían salido a montar a caballo, y la Sra. Hayes junto con la madre de Archer estaban encerradas en la habitación de la ultima, así que Lisa aprovecho para pedir de nuevo que se fuera de la hacienda y dejara en paz a su prima

\- "Resulta monótono seguir escuchándola ¿lo sabía? ¿Qué no sabe otra cosa?2 – decía un arrogante Hunter

\- "Por prudencia debería hacerlo y en cuanto mas rápido mejor" – insistía

\- "Sabe que, mejor me voy a juntar los materiales de su escuelita, Santa Lisa" – dio media vuelta alejándose de él pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando de nuevo hablo Lisa

\- "Por favor, hágalo por Dios y…"- eso fue suficiente para encararla

\- "Oiga usted no hace esto por su prima ¿cierto? Es demasiado su terror de que me enfrente con Jack, eso debe ser porque a quien cuida es a él" – ese comentario sonrojo a Lisa quien ahora si guardo silencio - "comenzó de nuevo con esto cuando le dije que me iría llevándome a su prima quien me quiere aun, a su manera pero me quiere, y de inmediato salto, entonces es cierto, usted es capaz de defender el honor de ese imbécil a costa de sí misma para que no le cause una pena la meretriz de su prima, que poco amor propio se tiene, ahora entiendo porque la mandaron al diablo, y no, no me voy a ir de aquí así que ya ahórrese sus palabras" – dando media vuelta camina alejándose con ella dejándola bastante dolida por esas palabras.

Rick se vio con Minmey por unos minutos pero fue más para advertirle que había visto en la hacienda a Max amigo y segundo al mando de su barco, y a Ben otro más de sus amigos y protegidos marineros, los vio encadenados trabajando con los demás reos usados para las cosechas, furioso sale a buscarlos no tanto por proteger a Minmey en caso de haberla reconocido, sino mas bien para evitar una injusticia. Caminaba furioso por la hacienda cuando se topa con Lisa quien también está furiosa pero, por otras razones.

-" Es usted un desalmado, un poco hombre" - le reclamo Lisa apenas teniéndolo de frente a ella  
– "ahora no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías" - respondió mas Furioso Rick  
– "le llama tonterías, despedir a dos pobres ancianos solo porque no rinden como antes" - Insiste poniéndose frente a Rick  
– "no sé de lo que me está hablando" - le alzo la voz en su cara  
– "dijeron que la orden era de usted" - insistió de nuevo Lisa  
– "no tiene que creer todo lo que le digan de mi, Santa Lisa" – camina hacia el lado contrario de Lisa para alejarse buscando a otro trabajador.  
\- "Y solo por eso ¿no va hacer nada?"- lo jala del brazo sin importar su reacción  
\- "De acuerdo ya basta, y ¿haber dígame dónde demonios esta esa gente a la que acabo de correr?" - soltó el agarre de Lisa y la miro de frente  
– "sígame"- y lo guio hasta una casa muy humilde hecha de pajas y hojas de palma.

Entrando a la choza, Rick comenzó hacerles unas preguntas, por el rostro de los trabajadores pudo notar que estaban impresionados al verlo de frente, para últimas cuentas Rick les dio permiso de quedarse, a trabajar y vivir de nuevo en la hacienda  
\- "¿satisfecha? Se quedaran ¿ya me puedo ir?" – pregunto al salir de la choza y regresar a lo que estaba o iba hacer, pero Lisa fue tras de él hasta darle alcance  
\- "Rick espera, si no fue Jack o Edwards, tal vez fue mi madrina y si ella se entera, usted se verá en problemas si ella lo descubre, por favor déjeme arreglar las cosas a mi"- le gritaba tratando de alcanzarlo  
\- "no se preocupe Santa Lisa, ahora el problema es mío"- respondió Rick sin detenerse  
– "pero yo lo metí en esto, es mi culpa"- insistió Lisa, y en ese momento detuvo de golpe su andar y Rick giro a verla observándola en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.  
\- "Déjeme decirle algo, primero me disculpo en la forma en que le hable esta mañana, como se habrá dado cuenta que de caballero no tengo más que la ropa y por último, quiero decirle que si yo la hubiera conocido primero a usted solo volviéndome loco, ciego o imbécil la habría cambiado por otra, en especial por una zorra como su hermana" – dijo Rick con una sonrisa alejándose de ella rumbo a la casa

Lisa se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer o que decir, en su pecho una fuerte punzada y en su estomago siente un vuelco, jamás nunca, ningún hombre le había hablado así, de esa manera haciéndola sentir especial. Y a su mudo deseada

Por la mañana muy temprano Lisa y su madre acudieron a la capilla desde lejos Rick las observaba, últimamente se fijaba mucho en ella, algo había cambiado y ese cambio traería grandes cosas pensaba él, pero también grandes problemas, a casi dos meses de su llegada a esa casa reclamando por su mujer, ahora sus pretensiones eran otras, evitaba a Minmey a toda costa incluso pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con Lisa o con Jack Archer sobre la producción, esa mañana vio a la madre de Archer entrar a su alcoba sola y el aprovecho para aclarar algunas cosas.

\- "Buenos días señora, creo que llego el momento de hablar, no le parece" – dijo apenas saliendo la dama de compañía de la habitación

\- "¿Cómo se atreve? Mequetrefe, ¿Por qué entro así?" – grita indignada

\- "¿quiere gritar? Perfecto puede comenzar por gritar que le quito la fortuna, esta hacienda, y a mí el nombre de mi padre" - cuestiono Rick acercándose a ella

\- "No sé de qué demonios me está hablando" – Reclamo entre asustada, nerviosa e indignada

\- "Por favor señora, claro que sabe que soy el hijo de su primer marido el mayor Hunter, y si no lo sabía creo que al verme me reconoció, porque dicen que son la viva imagen de mi padre, así que, si quiere gritar, hágalo, solo debe explicarle a su hijo el ¿porque despidió a esa pobre gente que han estado aquí desde que el estaba con vida? ¿Qué le diría? ¿se atreverá a decirle todo? ¿Qué usted fue forzada a casarse con un hombre por dinero? ¿Qué su primer esposo, mi Padre al que usted y su familia engañaron haciéndole creer que ustedes cayeron en la miseria? Aun siendo mentira ¿Qué aun y sabiendo su segundo esposo el coronel Archer que yo era su primer hijo, el me crio como suyo pero que a su muerte usted me echara a la calle de nuevo?, ¿Cuál de todas las preguntas le dará respuesta? Señora" – se acero a ella amenazándola – "¿Ninguna? ¿verdad?" Entonces, creo que ya nos entendimos, así que alégrese, salga mas, y no se preocupe yo no diré nada, Claro, si usted se porta bien, buenas tardes señora" – Rick salió dejándola muy nerviosa y pensativa, obviamente si no quiere levantar mas sospechas y no decir nada más le vale fingir

Al salir Rick se topa en el camino con Lisa quien presurosa se acerca a él para disculparse por haberlo metido en problemas, mientras Rick se dirige al despacho para esperar a Jack  
– "Santa Elizabeth tiene un problema muy grave ¿lo sabía? y es que tiene alma de mártir, está dispuesta a enfrentarse a Doña Stephania con tal de evitarme un enfrentamiento con Archer, soporta mis desplantes y mis malos tratos solo para protegerlo, tenga cuidado porque hay otros que podrían aprovecharse de usted" - A esas alturas Rick estaba demasiado cercas a Lisa provocando un nerviosismo que de no haber sido interrumpidos por Archer, las piernas de Lisa de hubiesen fallado, pero agradeció su intervención dejándolos solos y ella dirigirse a toda prisa hasta su habitación con su mama y tomar un poco de aire.

\- "No mama, no pienso regresar a Los Ángeles" – respondía Lisa a la sugerencia que le había hecho su madre después de hablar sobre su _"Futuro"_ como lo llamaba la Sra. Hayes – "¿que no te das cuenta? Mama, Minmey busca un pretexto para estar a solas con Rick" – Insistió Lisa

\- "No puedo creer eso, hija" – decía mi mama con su inocencia

\- "admitió que fue suya mama, nos lo dijo a las dos, y ahora con ese hombre aquí ambos podrían no sé, huir juntos" – decía Lisa tratando de convencer a su madre

\- "Que vergüenza, no, no lo digas ni de broma Lisa" – respondió la madre santiguándose

\- "¿ahora lo entiendes? si nosotras nos vamos ella tendrá libertad para verse con él, y seguir traicionando a Jack bajo su mismo techo, no mama debemos seguir aquí o si nos debemos ir, lo haremos cuando ellos se embarquen a Europa" – dijo Lisa en tono firme, después de unos minutos más de meditar cambia el tema y es momento de aclarar algunas dudas, - "Oye mama responde algo, Rick, ese hombre es idéntico a Mitchell Hunter, el primer esposo de mi Madrina es, ¿Es algo de ellos o me estoy condenando?" – La madre observa en silencio, espera unos minutos antes de responder.

\- "Mira Hija, tengo entendido es hijo de su primer esposo pero no sé si también de tu madrina, de eso no estoy segura ella jamás ha querido decirme nada más" – Respondió la madre de Lisa, haciendo que la mente de Lisa trabaje a mil por hora

\- "Mama, esto no lo debe saber Minmey, si siendo un mercenario está obsesionada con él, imagina si descubre todo esto, así se provocara un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos y la vergüenza caería sobre nosotros" - dicho esto mas por convencer a su madre de guardar silencio que otra cosa

\- "Jamás le diré nada, te lo prometo, lo que quiero es dejarla bien casada y si llegara a tener un hijo le entrego el dinero de sus padres y será todo, y a si tu y yo nos iremos a Europa a comenzar de nuevo" – La madre de Lisa le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa, aunque la de Lisa fue más fingida que agradecida.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. ESA MUJER…

\- "¡MARLENE!" – Lisa había escuchado unos jadeos y gemidos de dolor cuando caminaba rumbo a la capilla de la hacienda, al acercarse para saber que provocaba ese ruido vio a la chica del convento a punto de perder el conocimiento, estaba sucia, llena de fango, tenia golpes y algunas manchas de sangre.

Presurosa pidió ayuda a otras trabajadoras de la hacienda y la llevaron hasta su habitación pidió a su madre que la cuidara en lo que ella iba por Rick, ambos asustados llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir que, Edwards se la llevara Dios sabe a dónde, alegando que era más importante llevarla al médico, pero la autoridad de la que ahora gozaba Rick le fue imposible deshacerse de ella.

Archer accedió a que esa chica fuera llevada a la habitación de Rick y ahí ser tratada por el médico de la familia y algunas sirvientas mas para su pronta recuperación, cuando Minmey supo de quien se trataba casi se le paraliza el corazón pues ambas habían sido rivales por la atención del Mercenario y al saberla en la hacienda tenía miedo de que fuera ella quien la echara de cabeza pues no solo perdería su estatus demás Archer podría tener un fuerte y violento enfrentamiento y eso aun no estaba en sus planes.

Lisa paso gran parte del día cuidando de Marlene, tomaba su temperatura, daba de comer y vigilaba para que su fiebre no aumentara, según el médico había sido ultrajada y golpeada por lo tanto Rick envió a Max a investigar ¿Qué estaba cercas de la hacienda? Que pudieran saber algo

\- "Si Marlene se recupera será gracias a ti"- por la Noche decía Rick a Lisa mientras cambiaba el agua de la bandeja para que siguiera con las frazadas

\- "Será de Dios, el es la única persona que decide quien vive y quien muere a nosotros solo nos toca ayudar aquí en la tierra" – respondí Lisa con una sonrisa

\- "Lo que digas Lisa" – antes de continuar escucharon voces tras la puerta de la habitación Rick la dejo sola con Marlen para hablar con la persona que estaba afuera

Lisa quitaba algunos vendajes que estaban cubiertos con sangre seca cuando escucho voces discutiendo muy acaloradamente, dejando dormida a Marlen sale de la habitación para descubrir que es Jack discutiendo con Rick

\- "Lisa, entiendo tu preocupación pero aquí hay sirvientas que pueden cuidar muy bien de esa chica, tu no debes estar aquí"- decía Jack apenas teniéndola enfrente

\- "yo quise hacerlo, lo siento"- dice Lisa tratando de calmarlos

\- "No estaba haciendo nada malo, vino a atender a una enferma, no a una cita de amor"- replico Rick molesto

\- "no hables así delante de una dama" - insistió Jack Archer un poco más molesto de lo que ya estaba

\- "No estoy diciendo nada, que una mujer de su edad no sepa"- Rick alzo la voz y Lisa se puso más nerviosa

\- "Tal vez estas acostumbrado a tratar a mujeres de diferente clase pero Lisa, es una mujer decente y" – Rick hizo una mueca burlona cuando Jack termino de decir esas palabras sobre la decencia

\- "No seas ingenuo, la mujer es mujer no importa si nació en una palacio o en una choza, y con respecto a la moral de las señoritas decentes permíteme decirte que…" - Comenzaba Rick pero una aterrada Lisa lo freno de golpe, sabia a donde iban sus palabras

\- "fue mi error y no volverá a ocurrir lo siento, enviare a Kim o a Kathe para que la atiendan, vámonos Jack te lo suplico"- Dijo Lisa sintiendo que la molestia de Jack bajaba de intensidad pero la sonrisa burlona de Rick se había quedado llena de satisfacción

\- "Después hablamos tú y yo Rick"- y ambos Jack y Lisa salieron, rumbo al despacho del primero para hablar y aclarar unas cosas.

Apenas llegando al despacho Jack invito a sentarse junto a él a Lisa y comenzó a observarla en silencio, no sabía cómo comenzar después de que, los últimos días le habían dicho algunas cosas sobre ella y el Mercenario, y Lisa al ver su rostro decidió ser ella quien rompiera el silencio

\- "Jack, No quiero que discutan por culpa mía"- Comenzó Lisa bajando la mirada entre avergonzada y algo alagada por las palabras de Rick sobre la mujer

\- "No es, solo eso, entiendo que Rick puede estar acostumbrado a tratar con otro tipo de gente, y que en ocasiones por tu llamado a la humildad te sientas con obligación de ayudarlo, pero no debe ser, el es muy autoritario, altanero, no respeta a nadie y tengo miedo que te lo falte al respeto en mi propia casa, ahora eres parte de mi familia y es mi deber velar por ti y por tu madre también" - Decía Jack, pero la palabra _"deber"_ Lisa siempre la había a sentido similar a posesión.

\- "Es que, bueno a mí me gusta ayudar, por eso lo hice y con respecto a el bueno yo"- Lisa estaba por decirle que jamás le había faltado el respeto, al contrario solía cortarla

\- "Qué bueno que llegaste a ese punto, Lisa, me han dicho que pasas mucho tiempo en su compañía, hablan mucho, incluso hasta altas horas de noche y no entiendo ¿porque no quieres que me enfrente a él?" - De pronto la mirada de Jack cambio mirando con preocupación a Lisa y continuo con su interrogatorio - "Lisa ¿Es posible que, sientes algo por él?"– La forma de preguntar de Archer parecía mas bien un reclamo

\- "No, claro que no, solo que, no quiero que discutan por una tontería es todo, tengo miedo de que, de que" – no sabía Lisa como continuar de hacerlo podría decir una imprudencia, solo quería huir de esa situación tan incomoda

\- "Tienes miedo de que se vaya, ¿es eso? Porque Según supe por Minmey, no quieres que lo eche de aquí ¿dime una razón Elizabeth? Una sola, ¿te has enamorado de el? Porque de otra forma no entiendo porque tanta consideración, ¿Te enamoraste de Rick? Respóndeme Lisa" – Jack insistía con esa pregunta y ya no sabía que mas hacer o que decir para salir de esto sin que el supiera que la única razón que tenia era para protegerlo a él de los enredos de mi prima - "¿Te has enamorado de Rick?" – Jack levanto su vista tomando el mentón de Lisa, y ella solo le quedo lo más simple

\- "Si" – respondió Lisa casi por lo bajo

\- "¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? El está por muy debajo de nosotros no es de nuestra clase ni apellido tiene Elizabeth ¿cómo es posible que tu y él?, no, no lo puedo tolerar, Rick debe de irse ahora"– Respondió furioso Jack

\- "No, tú me dijiste que si te decía la verdad, lo dejarías aquí, ya lo hice, te dije la verdad, ahora no quiero que Rick se vaya" – Lisa cubre su boca con una mano y solo a tina a dar media vuelta y salir a toda prisa de ahí hasta llegar a su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama y llorar por lo que había dicho todo por proteger a Jack de las estupideces de Minmey, pero más por la vergüenza de que, será lo que pensara Rick de enterarse de lo que ella acaba de decir

Después de meditarlo Jack termina su copa de brandy y decide ir a hablar con Rick con respecto a lo que Lisa le dijo, de estar enamorada de él, y el no siendo de su misma clase social eso pondría y hablaría mal de ella y de toda la dinastía Hayes por lo tanto, Rick debía irse, Jack apenas había pasado el umbral de despacho en la habitación asignada para el administrador y apenas acercándose escucho una conversación que termino por llenar los espacios. Era una conversación entre Rick y Marlen

\- "¿Viniste por tu mujer? ¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Cierto? ¿Es por ella?" - ¿Mujer? Pensó Archer al escuchar a esa chica  
\- "No, las cosas han cambiado, ella pertenece a otro mundo y, bueno yo, ya no importa somos de mundos muy diferentes" – Respondió Rick afligido, Esas palabras hicieron que Jack formulara sus teorías y la historia iba tomando forma, y de rayo llego a él algo, si Lisa se había enamorado de él, quiere decir que la mujer por la que Rick venia persiguiendo era por ella, y en efecto de ser de mundos diferentes, sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, salió a toda prisa debía hacer algo para que eso que estaba en su cabeza jamás pasara.

Lisa estaba tratando de entender cómo poner las cosas a su favor, si lo había hecho para evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellos, ¿eso como podía ayudar? Y de pronto le llego la mejor de las ideas, al hacer eso, tal vez lo despedirían de la hacienda y el regresaría a Los Ángeles, para evitar la vergüenza Jack y Minmey se iría a Europa y así podría convencer a su madre para que ambas mejor se marcharan a Nueva York para comenzar de nuevo, así se quedo ideando como seguir con ese plan durante toda la tarde en la capilla.

A esas alturas tanto la Sra. Hayes como la madre de Jack, estaban al tanto de esos supuestos "amoríos" entre Lisa y Rick, al igual que Minmey quien estaba furiosa con un fuerte dolor de jaqueca alegando que le daba vergüenza lo de ella y su prima frente a Jack. Y después de darle vueltas al asunto a la Sra., Stephanie se le ocurrió una idea, quien de hecho ya sabía lo que había pasado entre Minmey y ese mercenario a quien jamás vio con amor o compasión aun y que fuera su hijo.

Una tarde la señora entra al despacho de Rick para proponerle un trato que tal vez sea la mejor solución

\- "Vengo a proponerle algo y sé que le puede interesar" – comenzó la señora cuando Rick le ofreció tomar asiento - "le propongo una parte de estas tierras, que aunque la hacienda era de tu padre al momento de casarme dejaron de serlo, también le daré la dote en dinero, si acepta una esposa con título de nobleza, ¿le parece?"– No quería ni mirarlo pero dadas las circunstancias debía tenerlo de frente

\- "No tengo apellido ¿o ya se le olvido que usted me lo quito, a la muerte de mi padre?"- respondió Rick burlonamente

\- "Eso no hay problema podemos arreglarlo y ya, ¿entonces que decide, acepta?" – responde con otra pregunta la madre de Jack

\- "¿y quién sería mi esposa? ¿Quién sería esa mujer de la nobleza que quiere entregarme?"- pregunto de nuevo

\- "Elizabeth Hayes, mi sobrina"- Rick respondió aun mas burlón en su sonrisa cuando le ofrecieron a Lisa,- " y por si se pregunta si ella está de acuerdo, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso, ¿entonces, Acepta?"– Dice muy confiada la señora esperando por la respuesta de él, pues no pude leer su rostro

\- "trata a su sobrina como mercancía, pero supongamos que acepto, ¿De dónde sacaría el apellido? Porque sabe, yo no quiero otro si no es el mío, el que me corresponde, el Hunter, señora" – respondió firme e intimidando

\- "¡¿Esta usted loco?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo? ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir a mi hijo? ¿Cómo?" – Rick se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de su despacho e la invito a marcharse

\- "Ese, es su problema señora, si quiere que me case con Lisa deberá ser bajo mi apellido, bajo Hunter, de lo contrario, no hay trato" – Y le azoto la puerta en la cara a esa mujer. Dejando a Rick asqueado del cómo se manejan entre nobles los matrimonios.

La Sra. Hayes llego hasta con Lisa la jalo del brazo apenas viéndola entrar a la casa y la lleva casi arrastrando a la habitación para reclamarle lo de su enamoramiento hacia el Mercenario y lo que escucho Jack sobre la supuesta mujer

\- "Lisa, Hija, Jack está furioso por lo que escucho, y él dice que se referían a ti, sobre que Rick vino buscando a su mujer y con lo que tú le dijiste, Lisa todo se complico, pero, para evitar mas escándalos y enredos mejor debes casarte con Hiro" – decía una asustada madre que más le importaba el recato y las apariencias

\- "¡¿Qué?! NO, no mama, escúchame, si me caso con Rick lo alejare de Minmey para siempre, evitare enfrentamientos por las estupideces de mi prima y Jack será feliz" – dijo Lisa firme en su decisión.

\- "¡ay! Hija, está bien déjame hablar con tu madrina de nuevo y le diré este plan y haber que dice ella, regreso más tarde" – al salir la madre, Lisa sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Minmey se apareciera a reclamar, incluso tenía miedo que, bajo esos celos pudiera cometer una imprudencia.

Cuando el Sr. Foker acudió a la hacienda para entregar el apellido del Mayor Hunter a Rick, automáticamente parte de la herencia pasaba a sus manos, al igual que la mitad de la hacienda entre otras propiedades, y eso convertía a Rick de Mercenario a un titulo noble aun por encima de la condesa, para Jack fue una sorpresa enterarse de que, el primer esposo de su madre tuviese un hijo y mas que era Rick, el chiquillo que él creía necesitado y falto de amor, ahora estaba incluso a su nivel o tal vez mas; esa noticia derrumbo a Minmey, quien al saberlo de dio cuenta que todo estaría perdido, si no quería casarse por vergüenza al conocer su apellido casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Minmey trato de persuadir a Jack mientras se preparaban para dormir, del que no debía permitirle que se casara con él, aun y con ese apellido, Los Ángeles no tenían conocimiento de eso, y que al saber la noticia se haría un chismorreo hablando mal de la Sra. Sthephanie.

\- "Seria mas deshonra si ellos, Lisa y Rick huyeran juntos ¿no te parece? Digo Rick vino hasta aquí, por ella, por tu prima, además es un apellido de los más respetables, y reconocidos ante la Naval, tal vez así el deje su vida de mercenario y le dé el uso que requiere por respeto a los Hunter y a Lisa"- trataba de justificarlo Jack frente a Minmey. – "Y lo siento mi amor, se que estas molesta y avergonzada por la actitud de tu prima, pero la decisión ya está tomada, se le entrego el apellido y el y Lisa se casaran muy pronto" – finaliza Jack apagando la Luz y disponiéndose a dormir, dejando a una furiosa y celosa Minmey conteniendo las lagrimas para no llorar de coraje e impotencia.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. DE COMPROMISOS Y… CORAZONES ROTOS

El compromiso estaba afirmado, Lisa y Rick se casarían en tres meses, Hiro estaba decepcionado siempre soñó con casarse con una condesa como Lisa y como él lo había dicho, la salvaría de la deshonra y las habladurías por haber sido la _"supuesta mujer del mercenario"_ pero, los planes de Lisa eran diferentes incluso ella se sentía diferente.

Por la mañana Lisa se disponía a ir a la capilla cuando en su camino se topo con Rick quien la invito a tomar asiento y hablar un poco.

– "Dadas las circunstancias podríamos ser menos formales, hablarnos de tu, por ejemplo" - Le decía Rick a Lisa tomando asiento frente a ella en la sala de estar de la hacienda  
– "Claro, como tu digas" - respondió Lisa algo nerviosa y  
\- "¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?" - pregunto Rick a Lisa, y era obvio, él desconocía las verdaderas intensiones de esa decisión  
\- "Si tú no quieres, yo, bueno podríamos" – comenzó Lisa pensando que sus planes se vendrían abajo  
– "No, no me refiero a eso, pero ¿Por qué?" - insistió tratando de mantener la mirada de ella en sus ojos  
-"Porque todo el mundo quiere que me case, además creo que nosotros podemos llevarnos bien"- eso ultimo era cierto las pocas veces que hablaban parece que tenían algunas cosas en común y eran charlas agradables  
\- "Buenos días" - La Sra. Hayes se acercaba a ellos  
– "Buenos días señora"- como todo un buen caballero Rick le cedió su lugar para colocarse tras de Lisa  
– "Primero quiero agradecerle por darme la mano de su hija en matrimonio y segundo quisiera que Lisa y yo nos casarnos lo más pronto posible, antes de los tres meses, en cuanto hayan corrido las amonestaciones" – Dijo Rick, no estaba acostumbrado a seguir ordenes y no aceptaría que Jack le dijera cuando debían casarse  
\- "¿Tan pronto? Pero pues, es que hay tanto por hacer, las participaciones además el ajuar y…" – Decía la Sra. Hayes pero de nuevo la interrumpió Rick.  
\- "Tengo tan poco amigos, se los puedo decir en este instante, además, no hago mucha vida social, así que Lisa no necesitara muchos vestidos y por ultimo no voy aceptar ninguna dote" - comenzaba Rick y antes de que la Sra. Hayes replicara él continuo - "No, insisto, tener a Lisa por sí misma es un gran tesoro como para añadir dinero o propiedades"– dijo Rick y esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de Lisa, después de decir eso, beso la mano de ella despidiéndose de ambas para salir de la casa dejándolas solas.  
\- "vaya, me evito la pena de decirle que no tienes dote hija, pero, hay que empacar mañana regresamos a Los Ángeles y comenzaremos a preparar tu boda"- Así Lisa se despide de su madre para ir a la capilla a orar un poco y tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante sin saber que una tormenta se avecinaba sobre ella

Cuando Lisa salió de la capilla y de camino a la hacienda de nuevo al paso le salió una furiosa Minmey  
– "¡AUN QUE TE CASES CON EL, JAMAS SERA TUYO!" - Grito furiosa cuando Lisa ni siquiera se detuvo y eso la encolerizo aun mas y continuo con su ataque – "¡EL JAMAS TE AMARA!" – Se acerco corriendo a Lisa y la jalo con brusquedad del brazo  
\- "No me importa, al menos te lo quite" – Reclamo Lisa cuando la tuvo de frente  
\- "Pero si tu no me has quitado nada, el me sigue amando, a mí, solo a mi"– estaba tan llena de ira, de rabia que Lisa llego a pensar que sería capaz Minmey de abofetearla  
-"¿Qué es lo que más odias? Minmey , ¿Que yo haya dicho que si a la boda o que hayas descubierto que es hijo de un General con una posición mucho mal alta que Jack Archer?" - Cuestiono Lisa a Minmey soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad  
– "¡ESTUPIDA! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Que cuando Rick este contigo en la cama pensara en mi" – esas malditas palabras tan hirientes de parte de Minmey  
\- "¡Pues que piense en el mismo demonio si quiere no me importa! Lo que me importa es que al fin te lo quite"– alzo la voz Lisa con violencia  
-"Pero si tu no me has quitado nada, además tú te casas con el después de saber que es un Hunter. Porque si fuera un maldito marinero apodado El Mercenario, jamás te casarías con él, pero yo sí, lo amo así como es el, pero tú, tu no, la falsa eres tú, y ambos serán infelices"–Lisa tuvo que empujar a Minmey para poder alejarse de ella  
\- "Piensa lo que quieras" – Lisa comenzó a correr hacia la hacienda para preparar su equipaje para regresar a Los Ángeles  
\- "¡Te odio! Maldita estúpida" – Grito MInmey tras de ella dejando escapar ese llanto de frustracion viendo como se alejaba su prima quien se convertiría en la esposa del hombre que ella quería a como diera lugar.

Cuando Estaban instaladas de nuevo en su casa de Los Ángeles había un regadero de pólvora por todo el lugar, era un secreto a voces por así decirlo, el mercenario ahora resultaba ser el hijo de un general de alto rango y con un nivel económico impresionante, y no solo eso estaba prometido a una condesa quien casualmente era también hija de un Almirante.

Una tarde Lisa estaba terminando de hacer un telar en la sala de estar de su casa cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, su madre estaba buscando unas telas así que ella se apresuro para abrirle a ese visitante y su corazón se acelero cuando lo vio entrar

–"Hola" – cortésmente respondió ese saludo y después continuo – "Mi, mi mama está descansando" – dijo eso cuando Rick ya estaba entrando a su casa y ella tras de él.  
– "No vengo a ver a tu mama, si no a ti, hay cosas que debemos arreglar antes de la boda. ¿No te parece?"- se sentó frente a Lisa mirando lo que estaba haciendo, y la respuesta _"si"_ tan escueta de Lisa lo incomodo un poco – "¿Por qué estas tan callada? Cuando estábamos en la hacienda no parabas de hablar pero ahora" – estaba algo confundido y molesto por la actitud de Lisa hacia él,  
– "Pues, porque no hay nada importante de que hablar" - Respondió una muy nerviosa Lisa ya que, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Rick  
–"Bien, al parecer nuestra boda no es tan importante, así que mejor me retiro" – se puso de pie alejándose un poco de ella no sin antes continuar y dar aviso a lo que había ido – "mañana iremos a la Iglesia, dile a tu mama que estaré aquí por ustedes a la once de la mañana, y bien ahora si me voy podrás descansar de mi presencia Lisa" – Dijo alejándose ella caminando hacia la puerta y Lisa tras de él, se sentía avergonzada no sabía de qué hablar con Rick  
– "Nos vemos mañana entonces" - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lisa, Rick tomo su mano para despedirse a apropiadamente pero en lugar de besar su mano, subió hasta sus labios para besarla.  
\- "Hasta mañana, me saludas a tu mama" – y Lisa cerró la puerta hasta que perdió de vista a Rick en la calle, suspirando regreso hasta su habitación, paso la lengua sobre sus labios saboreando ese beso que llenaba de descargas eléctricas a Lisa.

A las once en punto Lisa, Rick y la Sra. Hayes caminaban rumbo a la Iglesia para hacer la presentación oficial y las amonestaciones comenzaran, acaparaban las miradas de todos, quienes los veían y comenzaban a murmurar, cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Iglesia ambas mujeres saludaron al fraile quien había sido el guía espiritual de Lisa en el convento el mismo que le había dicho que no tenía vocación ahora los recibía  
\- "Y bien ¿A qué debo la visita?" – Pregunto el sacerdote en cuanto pasaron por las presentaciones oficiales  
\- "Es que, bueno, me voy a casar" - comenzaba Lisa entre apenada y otro sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir dentro de ella  
\- "¿te vas a casar?" – El sacerdote abrió los ojos como plato – "Pues qué bien, pero ¿con quién?"- pregunto sin salir de su asombro  
– "con, con el"– señalo Lisa a Rick quien estaba en silencio tras de ellas, el sacerdote los felicito a ambos pero Rick tenía algo más que decir.  
– "Si Padre, pero es, solo que, sabrá Lisa me dijo de algunos detalles que se deben cumplir, como vera, yo no estoy bautizado ni he comulgado"- dijo Rick haciendo que el sacerdote se sobre saltara y asombrara y la Sra. Hayes bajaba la mirada de vergüenza al saber que el futuro esposo de su hija era casi un hereje.

Tras hablar y ponerse de acuerdo de cubrir esos detalles como los llamaba Rick, los tres se retiraron a la casa de los Hayes

\- "No puedo creer esto, jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza"- decía la Sra. Hayes entrando a casa  
– "Pero Rick no tiene la culpa mama"– Lisa defendió a su prometido  
\- Lo sé y, bueno lo lamento, siéntese Rick ahora regreso- y los dejo solos unos instantes  
\- "¿te avergüenza? Y no mientas" – pregunto a quema ropa tomando asiento mientras Lisa permanecía de pie frente a él recargada en uno de los sofás  
\- "No, la verdad no, y no estoy mintiendo, es solo que se me hace extraño que haya gente que no está bautizado" – y decía la verdad en su mundo nunca vio ni supo nada de otras cosas  
\- "Hay miles de personas que ni siquiera saben que es eso" – trato de defenderse Rick  
– "Lo sé, pero los de otras religiones y…"- Pero no termino Lisa de hablar pues vio en Rick una mirada hacia un punto tras de ella  
\- "¿Cómo están?"- y la voz de Minmey apareció tras de Lisa acercándose a ellos  
\- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto Lisa preocupada de verla ahí, en la casa  
\- "vine a quedarme unos días para ayudar a mi mama con tu boda" – dijo Minmey quien no le quitaba la vista de Rick  
–"¿Y tu marido? ¿No me digas que llegaste sola?" – pregunta Rick poniéndose de pie de alguna manera para que sintiera una barrera entre ellos dos y respetando a Lisa  
\- "Me trajo y se regreso a la hacienda, pero siéntate Rick no te quedes ahí de pie, podemos platicar los tres en lo que regresa mi Tía de la cocina" – eso quería decir que ella lo estaba vigilando, porque solo así se entero que la Sra. Hayes no estaba con ellos  
\- "No te preocupes ya me voy" – Rick se acerco a Lisa tomando su mano – "Me despides de tu mama, Lisa"- y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, de esos besos que derretían desde que hicimos el compromiso – Adiós Minmey – Y salió dejándolas a ellas dos sola.  
– "Que bajo cayo, porque él te beso para darme celos, por eso lo hizo" – Decía MInmey tratando de reprimir sus celos  
\- "Ayer también me beso en los labios, Minmey y tu no estabas así que no te sientas tan importante" –Lisa le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y mejor se fue a su habitación  
\- "¡Estúpida!" – Lisa escucho el grito de Minmey, estuvo en su habitación unos minutos y decidió enfrentarla corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación pero la encontró cerrada por dentro  
– "Ábreme Minmey, necesitamos hablar ahora" – Lisa comenzó a escuchar que murmuraba algo con alguien más, asustada regresa a su habitación para salir por el balcón, subir las escaleras de la terraza que dan a la habitación de Minmey pero antes de llegar vio algo que le paralizo el corazón, y mejor regreso en silencio.

Lisa Estaba pensativa, sentada sobre su cama, viendo a la nada, suspirando y sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pedazos de nuevo, siempre ganaría ella, era verdad después de conocerla a Minmey primero que a ella haría jamás estaría en el corazón de alguien  
–"Lisa tengo algo que decirte" - entro MInmey sin avisar haciendo que Lisa limpiara sus lagrimas disimuladamente  
-"¿Qué quieres?" – Bajo la mirada para que no notara y eso ayudara a Minmey a burlarse de ella  
\- estoy embarazada – Dijo Minmey  
\- "Bueno eso es buena noticia, ¿ya le dijiste a mi mama?" – Cuestionó con un leve entusiasmo  
no, no puedo, porque el hijo es, de Rick- y el mundo de Lisa se vino abajo.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. PRELUDIO…

Lisa estaba tratando de no pensar sobre lo que ayer por la noche le había dicho Minmey sobre su embarazo y el hijo de Rick y solo estaba hojeando el libro que sostenía en sus manos, todo estaba bien hasta que ella llego a fastidiarle el día de nuevo  
– "Lisa no entiendo porque sigues con esta boda es que de verdad que eres injusta, no te importa que este yo esperando un hijo de Rick y que él me ama a mí, y si está contigo, será solo para satisfacer sus deseo de hombre, jamás harás que el" – estaba reclamándole Minmey tratando de molestarla y lo logro  
\- "¡BASTA MINMEY!" – Lisa cerro de golpe el libro que estaba tratando de leer para después continuar -  
\- "¡ERES PERVERSA, TE QUEJAS CUANDO TODO ESTO COMENZO POR TU CULPA ¿PORQUE NO TE QUEDASTE CON TU RICK Y ME DEJASTE A JACK?"- Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Lisa salió corriendo dejando sola a MInmey  
\- "Que más quisiera yo, idiota" – fue lo último que escucho Lisa de Minmey antes de entrar a su casa hasta su habitación a llorar.

Después de ese mal momento Lisa hablo con su madre y esta a su vez busco hablar con el Sr. Foker, y el tratando de buscar las mejores palabras esperaba por Rick para darle una noticia

\- "Muchacho debo hablar contigo"- Le invito una copa de brandy a Rick antes de hablar o para que se relajara, pero Rick no era tonto, de inmediato sospecho que algo andaba mas – "Rick, me dijo la Sra. Hayes que, bueno, Lisa acaba de cancelar el compromiso contigo y ya no quiere casarse" – Dijo esperando la reacción de Rick  
\- "¿Por qué? Maldita sea ¡LAS DOS SON IGUAL DE HIPOCRITAS!" – Reclamo Rick furioso lanzando la copa de brandy contra una pared – "Primero la Minmey y ahora ella, no se lo voy a permitir, dos veces, las primitas se burlan de mi" – y así furioso Rick sale de la casa para ir de inmediato a la casa de Lisa y aclarar esto ignorando las suplicas del Sr. Foker.

Rick llego a la casa de Lisa y pidió hablar con ella a solas, la Sra. Hayes quien ya había hablado con su hija diciendo que la apoyaba en todo incluso en terminar ese absurdo matrimonio los dejo solos para que pusiera punto final al compromiso.

– "me dijo mi mama que quieres hablar conmigo"– dijo Lisa apenas quedando a solas con Rick en la sala de estar de su casa  
\- "vengo de casa de Roy Foker y me dijo que quieres romper el compromiso, ¿Por qué ya no te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde que dijiste que si en la Hacienda?" – Pregunto Rick acercándose a ella casi acorralándola – "cuando te conocí pensé que eras muy distinta a tu prima, pero ahora veo que las dos son iguales" – le reclamo, estaba molesto y muy herido  
\- "¡NO ES CIERTO! No soy igual a ella" – Le alzo la voz Lisa cuando la comparo con Minmey  
\- "Entonces demuéstramelo, ¿dime porque ya no te quieres casar conmigo?, pero diciéndome la verdad" – cuestiono Rick  
– "Es que, es que, es que Minmey está esperando un hijo, y dice, dice que, que es tuyo"- Al fin tomo valor Lisa para reclamarle en su cara  
\- "¿y tu se lo creíste? Nada mas vino a eso, la estúpida de tu prima"- reclamo Rick casi al borde del cólera  
\- "Y ¿Por qué no?, si yo misma te vi anteayer saliendo de la habitación de ella, el mismo día que ella llego, eso quiere decir que siguen viéndose, así que, si debe ser cierto" – dijo Lisa tratando de que no se le notara que estaba derrumbada y muy herida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lisa tratando de que ya no se le notara su dolor por la traición y Rick acomodando sus ideas y ese momento incomodo se rompió cuando la escucharon, Minmey bajaba las escaleras de la casa y los vio juntos  
– "Vaya Rick no sabía que estabas aquí" – apenas se acerco a ellos, Rick la tomo del brazo con fuerza casi la arrastro hasta ponerla frente a Lisa  
\- "Repite frente a mí lo que le dijiste a tu Prima ¿Cómo te atreves afirmar que el hijo que esperas es mío? Cuando tu y yo tenemos meses de jamás estar juntos" – Rick tenía ganas de arrojarla al piso  
\- "¿Qué yo dije eso? No es verdad" – Se defendió de inmediato Minmey  
\- "Pero claro que me lo dijiste y fue el mismo dio que llegaste, si hasta me dijiste que no le dijera nada a mi mama para no avergonzarla" – se defendía Lisa de lo que acababa de negar su prima  
\- "Pero de verdad has perdido el juicio, ¿Cómo crees que te iba decir una cosa como esa? Si lo que buscas es un pretexto para no casarte, hubieras inventado otra cosa no eso" – De nuevo Minmey tratando de salvar su pellejo ante la acusación de Lisa  
\- "Perfecto, como ya se aclaro que yo no soy el padre de ese hijo no hay ningún motivo para cancelar la boda, y con lo que se refiere a la visita que te hice, dile a Lisa, dile la razón por la cual te busque, no te dije que si intentabas impedir este matrimonio te destruiría"- Reclamo Rick a Minmey  
\- "¿fue por eso?" – Pregunto Lisa algo apenada por creer en las intrigas de su prima  
– "Es que, yo pienso que ustedes no deberían casarse" – Alzo la voy Minmey con rabia en sus palabras  
– "¡LO QUE TU PIESES A MI ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO!" – dijo Rick tratando de controlar su rabia por las estupideces de Minmey  
\- "Pues deberías, porque solo un idiota se casaría con alguien que lo desprecia que le tiene asco. Anda Lisa Dile, dile si son mentiras Lisa" – Minmey estaba por saltarle a la yugular a Lisa  
\- "SI Minmey, Son Mentiras"– respondió Lisa firme y segura en sus palabras.  
-"Así que ya no sigas escupiendo tu veneno porque no te voy a creer, así que no te nos acerques de nuevo" – le dijo Rick poniéndose frente a Lisa a modo de protección contra Minmey  
\- "Malditos sean los dos, ojala y sean dan infelices como yo" – y de nuevo frustrada en su intriga sube corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Cuando Rick giro a ver a Lisa la vio llorando, solo a tino a tomar sus manos y besarlas

\- "Iré a comprar los muebles de nuestra casa espero que, a mi regreso no cambies de opinión, no me gustaría que me dejaras en el altar" – decía Rick limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla de Lisa

\- "No, no lo hare, te estaré esperando" – respondió Lisa terminando de sollozar

\- "Júralo Lisa Hayes, pero no como tu prima, júralo por Dios" – la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos esperando su respuesta

\- "Si, te lo juro por Dios" – y solo un suave beso fue suficiente para sellar ese juramento

Al marcharse Rick, Lisa regreso a su habitación que la esperaba su madre quien estaba empacando todo creyendo que la boda se cancelo, pero al ver el rostro de Lisa le gano la luda

\- "¿y bien hija que paso, le dijiste?"- la Sra. Hayes se acerco a ella apenas viendo que entraba

\- "Si, ya, ya está todo aclarado, va a comprar los muebles para la casa mamá" –Respondió Lisa más tranquila  
\- "¿Qué paso? No me digas que, ¿te amenazo? ¿Te obligo a que siguieras con eso? Lisa habíamos quedado que…" – pero esta vez Lisa no la dejo continuar  
\- "Mamá basta, quiero que me dejen en paz, yo me quiero casar con él, es que, lo quiero mama, quiero a Rick y espero con ansias mi boda" – se quedo en silencio unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
\- "¿estás segura? ¿Tan rápido, dejaste a Jack y te enamoraste de Rick?" – Ahora la Sra. Hayes estaba confundida  
\- "Pues sí, me quiero casar con él, así que, mañana me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para terminar mi vestido de novia"- dijo Lisa tomando su bordado para continuar de preparar todo  
\- "Esta bien hija, si estás segura te apoyare" – un abrazo entre madre e hija, después la dejo sola para que terminara de hacer sus pendientes.

Al tercer día de ese mal entendido por parte de Minmey, Rick regresaba con los muebles para su casa junto a Lisa, y antes de pasar a ver a su prometida llego con Foker quien le dijo que Lisa comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia él, y aunque se sintió halagado no quería albergar esperanzas pues sabía muy bien que, si se desarmaba frente a ella, una desilusión de su parte no la pasaría de nuevo, así que mejor sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos y se dirigió a casa de Lisa.

-"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?" – apenas abriendo la puerta de la casa  
\- "Por supuesto que sí, pasa" – Lisa ya no ´podía disimular las mariposas en su estomago cada vez que estaba cercas de Rick  
\- "Viene a traerte algo, dime qué te parece" – mostrando el obsequio  
\- "Es precioso, me encanta" – respondió Lisa tomando ese pequeño obsequio  
\- "Es mi anillo de compromiso para ti" – y lo coloco en su dedo, después un beso de nuevo hizo que Rick sintiera esas descargas eléctricas recorriéndole todo su cuerpo

Después de despedir a Rick, Lisa estaba decidiendo algunas telas para terminar su ajuar, cuando escucho la voz molesta de su madre entrando a su habitación

\- "¡LISA! ¡Que sea la última vez que te ves a solas con Rick! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había llegado a casa?" – reclamo azotando la puerta de la habitación de Lisa tras de ella  
– "Pues porque vino de paso, vino a dejarme mi anillo de compromiso, por cierto mira mamá es hermoso" –Lisa mostraba su anillo emocionada y feliz pero a su madre no le agrado.  
\- "Eso no importa, no volverás a quedarte tu sola con él y mucho menos a actuar de una forma tan desvergonzada, besándote frente a tu Prima ¿Te quedo claro?"- quito la mano de Lisa con brusquedad  
\- "¿Ahí estaba Minmey? Es que no lo sabía Mamá, lo siento no volverá a pasar" – de nuevo pensó Lisa, siempre estaría vigilando sus movimientos  
\- "Eso espero, se que están comprometidos pero eso no les da la libertad de verse a solas" – La Sra. Hayes después del regaño dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación.  
\- "Espera mama, tengo una duda, veras yo no sé de esas cosas y me preguntaba, ¿Qué pasa en la noche de bodas?" – Preguntaba una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Lisa  
\- "Por Dios, no, no me preguntes a mí, no son platicas para madre e hija, mejor habla con tu prima, ella ya se caso y ya sabe de eso, adiós" – y salió a toda prisa dejando pensativa a Lisa.

Nadie quería decirle nada a Lisa, incluso Kim la sirvienta salió a los tropesones de la habitación cuando la cuestiono sobre la noche de bodas, así que Minmey como buena consejera accedió a la petición de su tía para hablar con Lisa.

Estaba contando algunas cosas sobre la noche de bodas pero cuando llego a cierta conversación Lisa el hecho casi a los empujones por lo que estaba diciendo

\- "¡Cállate! No te creo, largo, no puedo creer que un acto tan puro sea tan asqueroso, fuera, eres mala, eres perversa" – decía Lisa empujando a Minmey

\- "Solo te advierto Primita, no vayas a venir diciendo que no te puse sobre aviso" – por la fuerza salió de su habitación

\- "¡Cállate! Ya" – y Lisa le azoto la puerta en la cara

Faltaba una noche antes de que se consumara todo y Lisa aun seguía muy nerviosa por su noche de bodas de hecho no había cenado gran cosa, lo que le había dicho Minmey la lleno de dudas y de terror pero no quería creerlo en su totalidad así que espero a que su madre estuviera desocupada para aclarar unas cosas

\- "¿aun no te duermes Lisa? Mañana es tu boda"– se acerco la Sra. Hayes a Lisa quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor  
\- "Es que mamá, cuando Minmey hablo conmigo me dijo unas cosas que la verdad, no quise creer, solo, solo respóndeme unas cosas, ¿Qué es más bonito mama, la etapa del cortejo o el matrimonio?" – Pregunto Lisa y su mama solo sonrió  
\- "Veras Lisa ambas son muy diferentes, la etapa del cortejo no se conocen a fondo, pero en el matrimonio hay mas convivencia" - comenzaba la Sra. Hayes  
\- "Mamá, la intimidad ¿es tan difícil?" – Lisa vio que su mama se sonrojaba  
– "Bueno hija, cuando uno se casa cambia de vida por completo, pierdes, bueno las mujeres perdemos nuestra doncellez eso es necesario para tener hijos" – comenzaba tratando de que no entrara a un tema difícil e incomodo para ambas y antes de que continuara se acerco a ella – "Lisa no tengas miedo cariño todo, todo va a estar muy bien, el Sr. Foker me dijo que Rick es de buenos y nobles sentimientos y es normal que sientas estos nervios, pero veras que cuando pase esa noche, ya no te preocuparas mas" – Lisa dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre y se despidió de ella.

Estando en su habitación Lisa contemplaba su vestido de novia, acariciándolo cerro sus ojos y su mente la llevo a esos ojos azules que comenzaban a invadir toda su cabeza, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y antes de dormir de sus labios escapo unas pequeñas palabras cargadas de esperanza…

\- "Mañana seré toda tuya"-

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Recordando que la historia se desarrolla a finales del 1800 por lo tanto las costumbres de no quedarse a solas las parejas aun y que estén en compromiso era parte de la educacion de aquellas fechas.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. LA BODA Y EL INCIO DE…

El gran día ha llegado, dentro de unas horas será la boda más comentada de todo Los Ángeles, Rick y Lisa comenzarían una vida juntos, Lisa estaba nerviosa casi no durmió y Rick estaba igual, Jack había hablado con él previamente ya que, el apellido Hunter era uno muy respetable y por lo tanto debería hacer buen uso de él pero en especial tratar como reina a Lisa, Jack le ofreció apoyo y también le comento que estaría al pendiente de ella, bueno de ambos.

\- "No te cases Rick, por favor" – Marlen le decía a Rick mientras se preparaba para su boda – "antes no te casabas conmigo porque no tenias apellido, y ahora que lo tienes te casas con otra" – dijo una afligida Marlene casi a las lagrimas  
\- "Por favor Marlene, ya hablamos y no sientas que mi boda hará que te deje sola, yo siempre cuidare de ti, siempre, pero ahora debes entender que traeré una esposa, una mujer y debes aceptarlo y sobretodo respetarla a ella, ¿de acuerdo?" – Pregunto Rick y Marlen solo asintió con la cabeza resignándose a que él se casaría con alguien más.

En la casa de Hayes también estaban los nervios y las prisas para tener todo listo, Lisa aparte de que no durmió muy bien tampoco comió casi nada, acercándose la hora Kim entro a la habitación para ayudarla a vestirse, a casi unas horas de que llegara Jack Archer y su madre por ellas para llevarlas a la Iglesia estaban afinando detalles  
\- "Te ves preciosa Hija" – decía la madre de Lisa feliz de ver a su hija al fin casada  
\- "¡Ay! Si niña se ve divina parece un ángel" – decía también Kim colocando el velo y buscando el ramo  
\- "Ya estas lista, ahora Kim ayúdame a mí a terminar de arreglarme, falta menos de media hora para que lleguen por nosotras, vamos" – y subió junto a ella, mientras Lisa terminaba de acomodar su velo, olía sus flores del ramo viendo de reojo a Minmey que se acercaba a ella despacio  
\- "¿contenta? Primita" – al fin hablo Minmey sintiendo mas furia y celos que alegría por la boda de Lisa– "Espero que sí, porque cuando todo pase, se acabe la fiesta y llegue la noche de bodas la ilusión se termina" – dicho esto casi arrastrando las palabras  
\- "De hecho si estoy muy feliz Minmey y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me dijiste, porque la impresión del primer momento ya paso y quiero decirte algo, que cada vez que veo a Rick, cuando lo tengo cercas no sabes la emoción que siento, todo lo suyo me encanta y estoy segura que cualquier cosa que venga de él, va a ser maravilloso" – decía Lisa cerrando los ojos muy ilusionada  
\- "Pero que estúpida, de verdad" – seguía Minmey con su veneno para tratar de intimidarla  
– "Porque si no fuera así Minmey, tu no estarías tan ansiosa por tenerlo de nuevo en tus brazos"– por vez primera Lisa muestra una sonrisa maliciosa a Minmey con un grado de cinismo – "si me disculpas llego la hora de irnos, con permiso"- Finalizo Lisa dejando sola a Minmey y esperar a que bajara su madre pues ya había llegado Jack, su madre y Hiro por ellas para llevarlas a la Iglesia.

Los votos de ambos fueron sencillos pero muy tiernos, un sabe beso seguido de aplausos dio por terminado el compromiso y marcando el inicio de algo más. Cuando toda la ceremonia termino y el brindis acabo solo algunos invitados quedaban en la nueva casa de los Hunter, Lisa ya estaba en la habitación y gracias a Kathe una nieta de algunos trabajadores de la Hacienda que ahora trabajaba para ellos le ayudaba a estar lista para la noche de bodas

\- "Listo señora ya está todo ¿se le ofrece algo más?" – dijo Kathe acomodando las frazadas sobre la cama  
\- "No, ya no, espera, ¿El señor? ¿Ya se fueron todos sus amigos?" – pregunto Lisa con el corazón acelerado por los nervios  
\- "Ya señora, solo quedaba Max pero ya se despidió de él" – respondió caminando hacia la puerta, - "la veo mañana Señora" – y salió y tras de ella entro Rick, acercándose a Lisa despacio apenas rozo sus dedos sobre los hombros de Lisa pudo sentir que se estremecía  
– "pareces asustada, Lisa ¿tienes miedo?" – pregunto Rick quitando el saco de su traje  
\- "Si un poco, es que, no sé nada de esto"– dijo Lisa muy nerviosa a cada rose de sus manos sobre su piel  
\- "no tengas miedo, y no sé que tanto sepas o que te hayan dicho pero esto, puede ser tan hermoso como uno quiera"– decía Rick tocando mas su piel provocando en Lisa sensaciones jamás conocidas - "eres tan suave, tan tierna quisiera que olvidáramos todo lo que paso y comenzáramos de cero, viviendo nuestra vida, teniendo nuestra historia juntos" - Dicho esto Lisa solo atino a decir que si por lo bajo y se dejo acariciar totalmente por sus manos.

La noche de bodas para ambos estuvo cargada de satisfacción mutua, de cariño, de esperanza y algo de amor, Lisa se rendía a sus caricias se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de Rick abrazándolo con fuerza y el, se estremecía a las caricias inocentes de Lisa, besaba sus labios con ternura, bajando por su cuello para reconocer todo su cuerpo haciéndola suya a cada beso a cada caricia, ambos corazones latían a la misma sincronía y solo la luna que se filtraba curiosa por la ventana fue testigo silencioso de un amor consumado que comenzaba a crecer entre dos personas que lo buscaban en las personas equivocadas. Al término Rick abrazo con fuerza a Lisa atrayéndola hacia él, cubriendo su cuerpo depósito un suave beso sobre su frente y ambos durmieron abrazados, esperando el nuevo día.

Esa noche ambos habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Por la mañana muy temprano Lisa terminaba de preparar la mesa para tener todo listo para Rick y desayunar juntos, escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y sin previo aviso sintió los fuertes brazos de Rick rodeando su cintura  
– "por un momento creí que te habías ido" – le dijo Rick al oído besando el cuello de Lisa  
\- "¿Por qué lo haría? Estamos recién casados" – respondió Lisa cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso  
\- "Porque tal vez ese sea mi miedo, que lo hagas algún día ¿Qué sientes por mi? Lisa" - cuestiono Rick, una cosa era lo que le había dicho Roy Foker y otra muy diferente era escucharlo de los labios de ella – "¿Qué sentiste anoche?" – Pregunto haciendo girar a Lisa para que lo mirara a los ojos  
\- "No, no debo hablar de esas cosas, además Kathe puede entrar y vernos y…" - la respuesta de Lisa hizo que la soltara y la mirara fijamente  
\- "¿y eso qué? Somos marido y mujer y estamos en nuestra casa"– pero Lisa solo bajo la mirada avergonzada y Rick recordó que ella no está acostumbrada a muchas cosas – "de acuerdo ya habrá tiempo, veamos que tal cocinas Lisa" – dijo al fin sentándose a la mesa para desayunar con ella.

Después del desayuno Kathe les llevo algo de té y café a la sala de estar donde siguieron los puntos de vista, algunos detalles y más problemas entre ambos sobre todo con respecto a la vida y los amigos de Rick.

\- "Lisa escúchame, aunque estemos casados y tenga un apellido sigo siendo gente de pueblo y eso quiere decir que cuando vienen mis amigos, ellos comen en mi mesa, claro que si tú no quieres estar puedes"– comenzaba Rick sentándose junto a ella  
\- "No, no hay ningún problema" – respondió Lisa sincera  
– "y por lo que se refiere a Marlen, ella no está aquí en calidad de sirvienta, me gustaría que se le tratara como a alguien de la familia ¿o que, una huérfana no es digna de ser una dama de compañía de una condesa?" - las palabras de Rick aunque sin querer hacerlo lastimaban a Lisa  
– "No, no se trata de eso, yo le tengo afecto a Marlen, sé que es una chica que no ha tenido suerte, que la vida no la ha tratado bien y por lo tanto necesita de cuidados y de cariño, pero, ¿no podríamos regresarla al convento? Solo para que termine de prepararse bien" - dijo Lisa tratando de que no saliera su molestia  
– "Es decir que no quieres verla aquí y se sincera por Dios, así que, dime que la desprecias y ya" – Lisa buscaba las palabras para reclamar a Rick  
–"Bueno, es notorio que ambos venimos de mundos muy diferentes pero" – Rick no la dejo continuar  
\- "Eso es obvio, pero por muy casados que estemos no voy a cambiar solo por tus ideas aristócratas y decadentes" – Continuo Rick molesto  
\- "¡Pero, es que tú no puedes obligarme a vivir bajo el mismo techo junto a la chica que ha sido, que ha sido algo tuyo! Y lo sé, porque ella mismo me lo dijo, una vez en el convento cuando Minmey fue a visitarme ella estaba celosa y bueno me conto todo" – Alzo la voz Lisa, esa reacción Rick no se la esperaba pero ayudo a dar pie a lo siguiente  
–"Entonces, el hecho de que no la quieras aquí es ¿Por prejuicios o por celos?" – el sonido de la campana de la entrada principal no daba tregua a que Rick se detuviera en la conversación, solo lo hizo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y vio de quien se trataba. Y es que Lisa aun no sabía cómo explicarle que cada vez que Marlen se le acercaba a él, ella podía sentir que la sangre le hervía

\- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunto Lisa al ver entrar a Minmey junto a Kim después de que Rick les abrió la puerta

\- "Vine a traerte unas cosas que dejaste olvidadas en casa, Rick indícale a Kim donde está la habitación de Lisa para que la arregle" – dijo caminando hacia su prima con esa arrogancia de siempre

\- "De acuerdo ven, con permiso las dejo para que platiquen" – se acerco a darle un beso a Lisa en la mejilla despidiéndose de ella.

Rick indico la habitación pero no la dejo arreglar nada, para eso llamo a Marlen con quien también tuvo una discusión, calmo su altanería diciendo que, aunque no fuera criada en esa casa ella vivía ahí y también podía abrir la puerta sobre todo si la señora o el estaban ocupados, después le ordeno que fuera acomodar la ropa que le habían llevado a su esposa, y aunque se volvió a molestar Marlen esta vez Rick golpeo con fuerza la pared de la cocina donde estaban hablando para que no volviera a cuestionar sus palabras.

\- "Ahí está su valija" – la lanzo Marlen a los pies de Minmey y a Kim no le quedo mas remedio que esperar a fuera a Minmey y Marlen regreso a la cocina

\- "Que altanera" – dijo Minmey y reanudo su café

\- "Las dejo solas, saldré a unos asuntos pendientes Lisa, nos vemos en la cena" – esta vez ya no fue un beso en la mejilla fue en sus labios y después sobre su frente

Cuando Rick las dejo solas minmey comenzó son su clásico interrogatorio mirando con malicia a Lisa

\- "Bueno hora que ya se fue, dime, ¿Cómo estuvo anoche?" – buscaba más que todo hacer sentir incomoda a Lisa

\- "Eres una mentirosa, anoche fue tan mágica, tan hermosa, tan tierna" – comenzaba Lisa sonrojándose

\- "¿Si claro? Entonces no es el mismo hombre, cuando lo hicimos estuvo cargado de pasión, de deseo, de placer" – dijo Minmey que trataba de molestar a Lisa

\- "Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no sea el mismo, porque a ti te dio placer, y a mí, me dio amor"- la respuesta de Lisa dio una puñalada a Minmey y al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su prima la lleno de mas furia y celos que tuvo que tragarse en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. DE SANTA LISA A LA SRA DE LA CASA

Rick regreso justo a la hora de cenar observo la mesa muy bien arreglada la loza y cubiertos alineados a la perfección pensó y antes de llamar a Lisa la vio salir de la cocina con una charola en sus manos, se acerco a ella dando un beso en su mejilla comenzó a bromear con ella  
\- "Mira quién te viera, a poco ¿sabes cocinar?" – sonriéndole la acompaño hasta la mesa – "¿Y que eso? No confundiste azúcar con la sal ¿verdad?" – tomando una cucharilla para probarlo  
\- "Oye, si, si se cocinar, y este postre se que te gustara, es guayaba en dulce" – reclamo Lisa defendiéndose de sus burlas a modo de juego dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa  
– "comienzo a creer que eres una bruja y me quieres embrujar hasta volverme loco" – Rick comenzó a besar a Lisa quien no se resistió a esos besos, había una Lisa Hayes dentro de ella que le gritaba que la dejara salir, las sensaciones que Rick le provocaba la hacían entrar en deseos estaba por rendirse totalmente a él – "¿creí que tenias hambre?"– Como pudo Lisa pregunto separándose de esos besos – "Por cierto no me has dicho ¿Qué sentiste anoche?" – Esa última pregunta trajo de nuevo a Lisa a la realidad separándose de Rick algo brusca  
\- "No, no quiero hablar de eso, me da pena hablar de esas cosas"– el comentario de Lisa dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en Rick al ver esa inocencia en ella. – "Bien veamos que tan buena cocinera eres" – finalizo Rick sentándose a la mesa, y Lisa de inmediato comenzó a servirla para disfrutar de ese momento juntos.

La cena trascurrió tranquila y algo divertida entre sus platicas ninguno de los dos nombraba nada de la hacienda o de Minmey o Archer, todo se centraba en ellos como pareja, cuando Kathe sirvió el café para disfrutar el postre Rick estaba haciendo algunas preguntas a Lisa sobre su educación y otras tonterías como el siempre las había sentido, sobre que sabía hacer a parte de cocinar, de bordar y otras más.

–"Bueno también se hacer mermeladas, encurtidos, licores, eso lo aprendí tanto en mi casa como en el convento" – decía Lisa algo entusiasmada  
\- "Y ¿Qué mas sabes hacer?" – de nuevo insistió Rick y la mente de Lisa trabajo a toda prisa para responder  
\- "Bueno cocer , bordar, hacer las compras, también toco el piano y hablo un poco de francés" – finalizo Lisa sintiéndose orgullosa de que eso tal vez le agradaría a Rick  
\- "Ósea que, todo lo que una buena esposa debe ser" – Rick pudo ver el rostro de Lisa desilusionada ante su comentario y mejor trato de arreglar las cosas – "perdón Lisa" –le tomo la mano acariciándola – "Lisa, perdóname" – la respuesta de un "si" le dio pie a que el continuara - "lo que pasa que mucho de lo que ustedes consideran importante, para m i no lo es, por supuesto que una mujer debe saber llevar su casa, pero eso no es todo"- dijo terminando su postre y ahora preparaba su café esta acción impidió que Lisa lo hiciera por él.  
\- "Bueno ¿y que mas debería saber?, según mis costumbres eso es lo más importante o todo" – respondió Lisa bajando sus manos cuando Rick no la dejo preparar su café  
\- "Lo más importante es que, además de ser esposa, es mujer, un ser humano que piensa, que siente, que puede opinar, decidir" –comenzó Rick  
\- "Bueno a mi me enseñaron que la mujer debe ser prudente, obedecer y acatar las órdenes del marido"- insistía Lisa con eso de "obedecer"  
\- "¿y si no estás de acuerdo con algo? Supongamos que yo ordeno algo que está equivocado ¿Qué harías?" – Cuestiono Rick tomando un sorbo de su café  
\- "Nada, obedecer tu eres el marido, tu ordenas" – respondió Lisa resignada  
\- "¿por eso pusiste el cubierto para Marlene a la mesa?" – Señalo Rick el otro juego de loza y cubiertos  
\- "sí, pero no quiso venir a cenar" – respondió una decepcionada Lisa por no cumplir con un mandato de Rick  
-"Pero si en la mañana me dejaste en claro que ni siquiera la quieres aquí, ¿sacrificándote otra vez? Santa Lisa" –Dijo un cínico Hunter viendo la reacción de molestia de Lisa al llamarla así  
\- "¡Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así!" –Lisa alzo un poco el tono de su voz por ese sobre nombre que tanto odiaba  
\- "¡Y TU NO VUELVAS A PONERTE EN EL PAPEL DE MARTIR!" –Rick dejo con brusquedad la taza de su café sobre la mesa y continuo - "No quiero a una esclava, Lisa, si no a una mujer, así que discute, pelea, di lo que sientas, enójate si quieres" – dijo Rick mirando fijamente a Lisa  
\- "¿y para qué? Si de todas maneras se va hacer lo que tú digas ¿no? Para eso eres el marido el que da las órdenes"– respondió molesta pero esa reacción hizo darse a cuenta a Rick que el carácter de Lisa era fuerte y decidido  
-"Lisa ¿y no se te ha ocurrido que podrías convencerme? Tus decisiones, tus opiniones siempre las escuchare" – finalizo Rick llamando a Kathe para que levantara la mesa

Ese último comentario no me lo esperaba Lisa, jamás nadie nunca le había dado esa libertad, nadie la hacía sentir libre como se estaba sintiendo junto a él, si ya Lisa sentía algo más profundo por Rick esas palabras la hicieron sentir segura, protegida y sobretodo mujer, no una muñeca de aparador que solo debía obedecer, junto a Rick era una persona en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Por la tarde Lisa puso a prueba eso de que ella podría decidir y pedir algo, así que le pidió que la llevara a conocer su barco el "SKULL" de inmediato Rick accedió, le mostro todo de proa a popa y también a Max su amigo y mano derecha quien estaba haciendo unas reparaciones y entre los tres tuvieron una plática agradable, tanto Rick como Max le cuestionaba cosas, incluso dio su opinión para mejorar algunas cosas y su sorpresa fue, que Max y Rick las acataron, se despidieron de Max y de regreso a su casa compararon algo de pan dulce.

Estando en su habitación después de merendar algo, Rick dijo que tal vez compraría otro barco y tal vez después otro quería una flotilla para mover mercancías y tal vez uno más para tenerlo a modo personal para usarlo solo ellos dos, al preguntar qué le parecía eso, Lisa comprobó que en efecto el estaba involucrándola en su vida y su trabajo, su opinión contaba para tomar sus decisiones eso provocaba que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara al igual que el de Rick, como cuando la tuvo muy cercas de él, y esa duda sobre que sentía Lisa esa noche se despejo.

\- "Aun no puedes decirme, ¿Qué sientes por mi? Lisa" – cuestiono acercándose a ella, y Lisa noto que ya no podía seguir callando algo que le gritaba desde dentro

\- "siento que, que eres muy bueno, noble y…" – Lisa tuvo que reunir todo su valor para continuar – y siento que, que, que te quiero"–Listo, al fin lo dijo, bajo la mirada algo avergonzada

\- "¿de verdad? Pero ¿Por qué lloras?" – Rick no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Lisa

\- "no sé, yo creo que me da vergüenza" –Dijo Lisa limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

\- "Nunca te avergüences conmigo, Lisa te me estas metiendo como una enfermedad ¿no sé que voy hacer contigo?" – decía Rick recostándola despacio sobre su cama

\- "Lo que tú quieras Rick, te quiero"- Finalizo Lisa perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, saboreando esos besos cargados de amor, hasta que el manto de la noche los cubrió.

Rick conto el cómo y porque protegió a Marlen cuando la conoció, también le dijo que, había sido su culpa el que ella no entendiera que si la protegía era porque le tenía compasión pero jamás la había visto como algo mas, como una mujer para él, Rick jamás toco a Marlen y que ha estado buscándole un buen marido para que ella al fin se porte bien pero conociendo como era de altanera y grosera sin contar lo violenta y agresiva que podría llegar ser le daba miedo dejarla con alguien que le considerara buen marido y que ella volviera a ir y ahora si jamás volvería a verla, así que, le dio a Lisa la libertad de tratarla como ella quisiera y pusiera sus reglas con ella.

Por la mañana después de despedir a Rick, Lisa estaba terminado de explicarle a Kathe como debía hacer la comida, al ver a Marlen la llevo hasta la sala de estar para poner las cosas en claro, diciendo que y como debería comportarse y respetarla a ella como la señora de la Casa.

\- "¿y si no quiero que?" –Rezongo Marlen a Lisa cuando termino de hablar en un tono bastante grosero haciendo que esto Lisa le pusiera un ultimátum  
\- "Bien si no quieres acatar esas órdenes, entonces, tendrás que irte"– al terminar Lisa, Marlen se sintió peor de furiosa y se fue a la cocina cuando llego la madre de Lisa muy enojada.

La Sra. Hayes estaba impresionada al ver a su hija con su casa, la veía alegre, más animada y sobre todo feliz

\- "¿entonces si eres feliz mi vida?" – insistía la Sra. Hayes

\- "Si mama y mucho, Rick en maravilloso, me pide parecer para todo lo que va hacer y hasta me deja decidir cosas- se asombro ya que según nuestras costumbres la mujer solo debe obedecer nunca decidir y con respecto al chico que me recomiendas no lo sé mama, necesito hablarlo con Rick"– respondía Lisa ante la petición de un chico que le recomendó Hiro para que trata bajara con ellos en su casa

\- "Lisa por favor si dices que te deja tomar decisiones dale trabajo a ese pobre muchacho, puedes decirle que, que yo lo recomendé o tu madrina" – insistía la señora

\- "Es que no lo sé mama, si me deja tomar decisiones pero no me gusta mentirle a Rick, no quiero que pierda la confianza en mi" – respondía Lisa terminando de tomar su café y pensando por unos instantes antes de continuar - "bueno, dices que es el huérfano que vivía en la hacienda ¿cierto?, bien tráelo aquí ya veré que le digo a Rick" – la Sra. Hayes le agradeció y después de hablar unas horas más se despidió de ella feliz de que su hija estuviera bien casada.

Casi a la hora de cenar Rick regreso a casa con algunas órdenes de compra y embarque, apenas vio a Lisa acomodando la mesa se acerco a ella despacio por la espalda y la abrazo con fuerza, beso su cuello y la giro para ver esos ojos esmeralda que él tanto amaba

\- "Hola preciosa ¿Qué ha habido? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?" – dando un beso sobre la frente de Lisa con ternura

\- "Pues vino mi mama y me recomendó un chico para mozo, era el huérfano de la hacienda, Scott ¿lo recuerdas? Me pregunto mama ¿si podríamos traerlo a trabajar aquí?" – dijo Lisa ordenando que sirvieran la cena

\- "Si, si recuerdo a Scott, pues tú decides princesa, tú eras la señora de la casa" – respondió Rick con una sonrisa

\- "Y también hable con Mralen y tuve que ponerme algo dura con ella, o se comporta o se va" – el comentario de Lisa le recordó a Rick porque le gustaba tanto esa mujer.

\- "De acuerdo a si se hará" – y comenzaron a cenar, Rick mostro a Lisa los papeles y hablaron largo rato acerca del trabajo de Rick, ya no como mercenario o contrabandista, teniéndola a ella las cosas cambiaron.

Por la mañana cuando llego Scott a la casa de los Hunter-Hayes, Lisa lo presento con Kathe y con Marlen quien respondió altanera que ella no era ninguna criada, pero Lisa de inmediato respondió, diciendo que en efecto ella no era una criada si no una inquilina más de la casa, le pidió a Kathe que le informara de las tareas más pesadas de la casa y los dejo solo.

Lisa hubiera querido que ese momento hubiese sido el único pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, por la noche de nuevo en la cena Rick y Lisa discutieron por las misma causa aun había cosas y secretos que no estaban bien develados, y Lisa era muy retraída cuando se trataba de que alguien más entrara a su vida personal.

\- "Es que perdóname, Rick pero aun no tengo tanta confianza, solo dame tiempo" – decía Lisa tratando ya de suavizar las cosas

\- "Eso ya lo sé, pero Lisa esta conversación debemos tenerla por el bien de los dos, no podemos decir que nos queremos si no se todo de ti" – le decía Rick ya menos molesto

\- "Si está bien"- esa respuesta tan escueta incomodo a Rick

\- "De acuerdo me voy a dormir" – dijo y se alejo de Lisa hasta la habitación.

Cuando Lisa entro a la habitación lo vio dormir, se acerco a él pero con los eventos de hacia unas horas mejor le dio la espalda, se limpio esas lagrimas traviesas pues sabía que si no eran honestos en especial ella su vida sería un infierno, cerrando sus ojos para no llorar mas sintió los fuertes brazos de Rick rodeándola, acercándola a él, eso le dio una leve sonrisa a Lisa y entrelazando sus manos se quedo dormida junto a él.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. HORA DE LA VERDAD…

Por la mañana Rick salió muy temprano rumbo a la casa de Roy Foker, mientras estaba con el arreglando algunas cosas como por ejemplo el que se dé dicara a ser comerciante, llevar y traer mercancía de compra venta, estuvieron hablando de la nueva oficina y de su matrimonio

\- "¿Y cómo esta Lisa?" – comenzó Roy mientras veía unas ordenes de compraventa

\- "Supongo que bien, creo" – respondió Rick

\- "¿Cómo que supones? ¿Qué no la ves todos los días? ¿No vives con ella?" – pregunto molesto por la respuesta que le dio

\- "Sí, pero habla tan poco y luego cuando le insisto, dice que me tiene miedo"- volvió a decir Rick

\- "Falta ver cómo te portas con ella, como la tratas" – insistía Roy

\- "Muy bien se lo aseguro, lo que pasa es que es muy reservada" – respondió Rick

\- "Y ¿te gustaría entonces que fuera como su prima?" – de nueva cuenta lo cuestionaba

\- "Por supuesto que no, una cosa es tener carácter y otra muy distinta es ser una zorra como Minmey"- replico Rick muy seguro de sus palabras

\- "¿Entonces ya no te interesa Minmey? ¿para nada?" – esas preguntas sobre sus antiguos sentimientos hacia ella, no le agradaban Rick pero porque las hizo su amigo y protector accede a responderlas

\- "Por supuesto que no, y no entiendo porque tanta insistencia con eso"- reclamo algo molesto

\- "Pues porque según me dijo la Sra. Hayes, Minmey y Jack planean venirse a vivir aquí en Los Ángeles ya que al parecer ella no se lleva con su suegra y según lo que expresa Lisa que es lo mismo que piensa su madre, Minmey piensa reanudar sus amoríos contigo" – dijo el porqué de la insistencia a esas preguntas

\- "Y Lisa ¿tiene miedo por mi o por Jack?" – recordó Rick el sacrificio de Lisa durante su estadía en la Hacienda

\- "Por ti, por supuesto" – alzo la voz Roy por la pregunta – "y antes de que insistas, no te pongas celoso Rick, Lisa te quiere de eso no debes tener duda"- respondió encendiendo un puro

\- "Sigo sin creer en eso, hasta hace unos meses amaba a ese Jack con su vida y ahora me quiere a mí, si claro" – dijo Rick entre dolido y esperanzado

\- "Si, y también tú estabas enamorado de MInmey que no se te olvide eso"- la respuesta de Roy desarmo a Rick pues sus palabras eran ciertas.

Esa conversación dejo pensativo a Rick y mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas y bajar a su celos llego hasta su casa al entrar se encostro con una escena que hubiese preferido jamás haber visto, estaba Lisa con Jack Archer, en su casa bajo su techo, sus ojos reflejaron furia y dolor, que combinadas eran celos y muy fuertes, lo que preocupaba a Rick era que esos celos serias más peligrosos para quien se atreviera acercarse a ella, y dolorosos pues no quería decirle adiós a Lisa nunca.

Después de despedir a Jack, Lisa metió arremetida hasta su habitación y tras de ella a pasos fuertes y firmes Rick, al entrar cerró la puerta con violencia y se acerco a ella, comenzó a cuestionarla del porque de su nerviosismo y la preocupación de Lisa porque Jack y su prima llagaran a vivir a Los Ángeles, tan cercas de ellos dos.

\- "Pues sí, tengo miedo de que Minmei te busque" – insistió Lisa sentada sobre su cama

\- "¿te dolería por mí? O ¿Por Jack?" – cuestiono Rick mirándola fijamente frente a ella al pie de la cama de ambos

\- "Por ti porque eres mi esposo y por él, porque no se lo merece"- Respondió Lisa limpiando una lagrima

\- "¡¿Y a ti que te puede importar ese imbécil?! si quiso casarse con una sinvergüenza es su problema"- Dijo Rick molesto

\- "¡TU TAMBIEN QUERIAS CASARTE CON ELLA!"- Lisa Alzo la voz

\- "Muy bien Lisa, creo que ya llego el momento de hablar, pues hablemos, pero con la verdad, nada mas con la verdad ¿Estas de acuerdo?" – pregunto Rick hablando de una manera amenazadora y Lisa respondió que si en un ademan de su cabeza - "Espero que me digas todo, así que, ¿Quién comienza?" – pregunto Rick asegurando la puerta de su habitación para no ser molestados

Lisa estaba a punto de llorar estaba nerviosa pero sabía que este era el momento de decir la verdad, solo así sabrían si las cosas entre ellos funcionarían o su vida sería un infierno, Rick aguardaba por la respuesta de Lisa de quien de los dos comenzaba, él o ella, así que Lisa dijo que comenzara él.

\- "Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, mi historia y mi vida ya la conoces, Minmey, tu prima me busco, nos hicimos amantes, dijo que me quería y juro casarse conmigo, no cumplió, de lo demás ya estas enterada, así que, te toca a ti" – dijo Rick mirándola inquisitivamente

\- "Cuando tenía trece años me comprometieron con Carl Riber un marinero encargado a una misión por desgracia murió, después antes de la muerte de mi padre pidió que me comprometieran con alguien más y sugirió a la familia Archer, así que, me comprometieron con Jack, mientras iba creciendo mis pensamientos y mis ilusiones eran para él, claro que, yo debí sospechar que algo andaba mal porque él nunca me escribía , tampoco yo le escribió mas que todo por pena, porque es el hombre quien debe hacerlo primero, claro que mi madrina siempre me decía que en sus cartas me mandaba sus saludos, cuando Jack regreso de Europa tuvo que quedarse un tiempo en NY y ahí conoció a mi Minmey, yo ya sabía que él había regresado y creí que pronto comenzaríamos con los preparativos para la boda, después mi madrina fue a verlo a NY y cuando volvió me dijo que el ya había olvidado nuestro compromiso y que además no podía cumplirlo porque se había enamorado de otra" – Lisa trato de reprimir su llanto respiro profundamente y continuo – "Y por supuesto que me sentí muy mal, Jack había sido mi sueño, mi anhelo de formar una familia, tener hijos, pero también me sentí tanta vergüenza cuando cancelo todo, porque pues todo el pueblo sabia de nuestro compromiso iba a ser la burla de la gente y el solo pensar en ello me quería morir, fue entonces que decidí entrar al convento" – a este punto Lisa estaba llorando

\- "¿Y qué dijo Jack cuando lo supo?, siquiera sintió remordimiento por ser el causante de esa decisión tan absurda" – el ver las lagrimas de Lisa mientras hablaba de otro hombre en especial de Jack lo estaba lastimando

\- "Es que él creyó otra cosa , yo les hice creer a todos que había sido un alivio que el rompiera el compromiso porque mi verdadera vocación era ser religiosa" – respondió Lisa

\- "Vaya que eres orgullosa ¿y fue entonces que comenzaste a odiar a tu prima? Cuando te dijeron que era la mujer de la que se había enamorado Jack, tu prometido" – insistia Rick, debía saber la verdad

\- "Claro que me afecto, pero no al grado de odiarla, es mi prima" – respondió Lisa ya un poco mas tranquila

\- "Bien no la odias, solo digamos que le tienes coraje, porque destruyo tus sueños de jovencita romántica enamorada del príncipe azul pero, como te quito al príncipe decidiste pagarle con la misma moneda, Minmey a pesar de estar casada seguía encaprichada conmigo y tu pensaste, se lo quito, como ella me quito a Jack, claro que esta decisión la tomaste después de saber que yo también era un Hunter, porque por mucho que hayas querido defender el honor de Jack y desquitarte de tu prima, jamás te hubieras rebajado a casarte con un paria apodado Rick El Mercenario ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste? Y no te atrevas a mentirme" – su sarcasmo, dolor, celos y coraje estaban dominando la cordura de Rick

\- "Es que, las cosas no fuero así, es que Minmey siempre se burlaba diciéndome que yo era una santurrona y que ningún hombre se fijaría en mi y menos después de haberla conocido a ella"- de inmediato Rick la interrumpió cuestionándola

\- "¿Y tú se lo creíste? Como siempre ¿Cierto?" – reclamaba Rick

\- "¿y porque no?, ella es más bonita, sabe hablar, desenvolverse" – comenzaba Lisa, haciendo una pausa giro a ver a Rick sintiendo una punzada en su pecho antes de proseguir – "Entretener a los hombres, entonces cuando nos peleábamos y ella me decía esas cosas tan horribles yo también tenía ganas de molestarla pero jamás pensé eso de ti, de verdad, si es cierto que le dije eso de ti y que también le dije a mi madre que me quería casar contigo para que Minmey ya no se te acercara pero en el fondo no era así" – Decía Lisa un poco más tranquila pero Rick estaba herido, la fuerza con la Lisa había amado antes tal vez no volvería a repetirse, así que solo le dio la espalda para que no viera cuando el quito una lagrima de sus ojos antes de que Lisa continuara – "Rick, pero eso fue antes, antes de que me diera cuenta de que, de algo que comenzaba a sentir, por ti"– Dijo una avergonzada Lisa con sus mejillas enrojecidas, haciendo que Rick girara a verla

\- "¿Sentir algo por mi? ¿desde cuándo?" – se acerco a Lisa para que lo mirara a los ojos

\- "Fue en la hacienda, me di cuenta que, que cuando estaba contigo sentía un no sé que, salgo que no sabía que era, pero que me gustaba y mucho y lo sabes Rick por eso me mirabas, como me miraba y lo descubrí cuando me dijiste que si tú me hubieses conocido primero solo volviéndote loco, ciego o tonto me habrías cambiado por otra"- dijo Lisa esperando por su respuesta, era la primera vez que decía a un hombre sus sentimientos más de esta manera tan libre

\- Espero que no me estés mintiendo, que no sean solo mentiras piadosas porque no te queda de otra – reclamo Rick tomando con fuerza los brazos de Lisa

\- "¡NO ES ASI! ¡TE AMO!" – esas últimas palabras hicieron que Lisa se sonrojara a un mas, y guardara silencio hubiera querido que solo lo hubiese pensado y no haberlo dicho

\- "Lisa, quiero creerte, necesito creerte, pero no permitas que dude, que pierda la confianza en ti, te lo suplico" – decía Rick juntando su frente con la de ella

\- "Nunca lo hare, te lo juro" – y solo un suave beso en sus labios fue suficiente para poner punto final al pasado y comenzar una nueva historia para ellos dos.

Por la mañana lo primero que vio Rick fue el cabello castaño y revuelto de Lisa durmiendo sobre su almohada, su espalda ligeramente desnuda provoco una sonrisa recordando la otra noche amándose hasta dormir abrazados con nuevas promesas entre ellos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una caricia de Lisa, pidieron les prepararan el baño y disfrutar de unos momentos más a solas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Esta historia se suspende por las fiestas, retoma la actualización hasta el día 26 de diciembre del presente año. Saludos y Feliz Navidad a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Por la mañana Rick terminaba de firmar unas ordenes de embarque había quedado de salir a pasear por el malecón con Lisa, cuando ella salió se sorprendió de verla con solo su sonrisa él se sentía flotar sobre las nubes

\- eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo – Dijo Rick sorprendido de como se había arreglado

\- gracias, aunque no creo que de todo el mundo- respondió Lisa con una gran sonrisa algo sonrojada

\- para mi si lo eres, y bueno ¿de verdad te gustaría ir de mi brazo por la calle? – pregunto mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta

\- sí, me encantaría, quiero que me vean lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tu esposa – respondió con una amplia sonrisa

\- perfecto vamos – y ambos salieron de la casa para comenzar su paseo.

Fueron por el malecón, disfrutaron de algunas frutas frescas, de nuevo la llevo al SKULL en su camino se encontraron con Max y su esposa Miriya hablaron un poco y después de despedirse continuaron con su recorrido hasta la plaza, escucharon algo de música y al caminar de nuevo se toparon con otras personas  
\- Pero que sorpresa verlos aquí – la voz de Minmey acercándose a ellos quien también iba junto a Jack  
\- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Lisa mas a fuerzas que de ganas solo por cortesía  
\- Bien- respondió escueta Minmey - ¿y tu Rick, feliz como un recién casado?- pregunto muy coqueta  
\- Mejor que nunca- respondió Rick quien tomaba la mano de Lisa y después la rodeo de la cintura  
\- Fuimos al muelle, y vimos tu barco- interrumpió Jack  
\- Si, planeo comprarme otros mas – respondió de nuevo Rick  
\- Bueno ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí? ¿Porque mejor no nos invitan un refrigerio a su casa?-sugirió Minmey aunque Jack no estaba muy de acuerdo  
\- Por supuesto, vamos- y los cuatro regresaron a la casa de los Hunter-Hayes

Apenas entrando Minmey exigió un chocolate caliente con algunas galletas, Lisa fue a pedirlos y Rick se quedo con ellos en lo que regresaba su esposa de cocina en donde tuvo un desacuerdo de nuevo con Marlen, pero dado que tenían invitados no tanto deseables prefirió ignorar ese momento y regresar hacer fuerte a su esposo con ellos.

Entre la conversación Lisa no le quietaba la vista de encima a Minmey quien no perdía oportunidad ara coquetearle a Rick de la manera disimulada y descarada pues estaba presente su esposo Jack, entre la plática se hablo de que tal vez llegaran a vivir en Los Ángeles.

\- Pero, si planean vivir aquí ¿Quién cuidara la hacienda?- Pregunto Rick directo a Jack

\- Allá estará Edwards y mi mama, y yo estaré yendo y viniendo- Respondió algo incomodo Jack

\- Bueno Jack estará allá de martes a jueves, pero los demás días estará aquí conmigo, claro que me voy a sentir muy sola pero estando mi mama y ustedes aquí, tendré con quien departir- decía Minmey con una estúpida sonrisa coqueta, de pronto Lisa tuvo la idea de lanzarle a la cara de su prima el plato con las galletas cuando le guiño el ojo a Rick.

\- Bueno debemos irnos, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad Rick, y Lisa te felicito su casa es muy agradable – Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie al ver el rostro de incomodidad de Rick y Lisa cuando Minmey hablo sobre visitas a ellos en caso de vivir en Los Ángeles  
\- Nos estaremos viendo primita y tu Rick haber si unos de estos días nos das un paseo en tu barco- sugirió Minmey poniéndose de pie  
\- Por supuesto, cuando lo diga tu marido- Lisa sonrió cuando Rick le respondió a Minmey recordándole que estaba casada  
\- Buenas noches- se despidieron y ambos respiraron aliviados de que hayan marchado.

Después de que Kathe recogiera la mesa de estar llevándose todo a la cocina Lisa y Rick hablaban de lo que hacía unas horas les había dicho Minmey y Jack y más que nada de la angustia de Lisa de tener cercas a Minmey

\- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Qué puede hacer? – comenzó Rick a cuestionar a Lisa recargado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás mientras Lisa seguía sentada mirándolo

\- Es que de verdad no la conoces, es mala intrigosa, trato por todos lo medio de que no me casara contigo, me dijo hasta me dijo que…. – Lisa se detuvo algo apenada antes de continuar

\- ¿lo de su hijo? U ¿otra cosa? ¡DIMELO LISA! –insistió Rick viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de Lisa

\- Es que, me, me dijo que, que, qué hacer el amor era horrible – Rick soltó una sonora carcajada cuando dijo eso - no te rías Rick, no sabes lo que sentí el miedo que me dio estaba aterrada de que la noche de bodas llegara – prosiguió Lisa alcanzando a tomar el brazo de Rick

\- ¿y fue horrible?- pregunto Rick dejando de reír acercándose a Lisa a besarle el cuello

\- No bromees, yo si le tengo miedo, creo que Minmey es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de salirse con la suya- dijo Lisa con algo de miedo

\- Puede ser, pero a mí ya no me interesa para nada, y si tienes miedo, habrá que tener cuidado con ella – dijo Rick acercándose a Lisa besando despacio sus labios

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ellos? – pregunto Lisa respondiendo e beso

\- Por supuesto que sí, y veamos si es tan horrible hacer el amor – dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras tomaba la mano de Lisa para guiarla a la habitación.

Después de los besos y las más bellas caricias, Lisa estaba terminando de acomodar su cambio de ropa para mañana, trato de disimular su malestar pues pasado el trago amargo de su prima y sus tonterías, después de hacer el amor y tener ese final los recuerdos de su altercado con Marlen regresaron a su cabeza, así que, trataba de que Rick no lo notara, lo cual no resulto

\- ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama de una vez?, Lisa ¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó Rick pues Lisa seguía dándole la espalda sin emitir ningún sonido  
\- Si, es que, sigo teniendo problemas con Marlen, y la verdad me da mucha pena pero, sigue sin portarse bien conmigo - comenzó Lisa acercándose a la cama frente a él  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – el que no trataran bien a su Lisa molestaba y mucho a Rick  
– es un tanto insolente, en especial cuando hay otras personas presentes, como por ejemplo esta tarde cuando regresamos con mi prima y Jack, fui a la cocina para pedir el chocolate y había un chico que yo no conocía , cuando le hice ver que debía avisar para que sus amigos entraran a la casa me respondió bastante insolente que ella no necesitaba pedir permiso y menos avisarle a nadie, y en eso el chico se presento me dijo que se llamaba Ben y que era amigo tuyo, pero yo la verdad me sentí muy incómoda porque pienso que, quiso hacer alarde ante Scott, Ben y Kathe de que no me debe ninguna consideración y así como ese ha habido varios detalles- Dijo Lisa de manera rápida pero tratando de no omitir detalles  
\- ¿y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?- Pregunto Rick algo molesto ante la actitud de ambas  
\- Porque creí que podía manejarlo – Respondió Lisa mas a modo de disculpa por no ponerlo al tanto  
\- Mañana hablo con ella- Rick dio un fuerte suspiro ya no de molestia sino de coraje  
\- Pero no seas demasiado duro con ella, yo creo que esta celosa- Seguía Lisa trabado de suavizar el coraje que veía crecer en su marido  
\- Puede estar todo lo celosa que quiera, pero no voy a permitirle que te falte al respeto- Rick trato de disimular su coraje con la respuesta pero le fue imposible  
\- Si claro, pero de todas formas, hazlo por las buenas- insistía Lisa  
–Lisa, no me gusta que te guardes las cosas, pase lo que pase quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente, ¿te quedo claro? Ahora me perteneces, si alguien te ofende, me ofende a mi también, ¿entendido?– Dijo Rick acercándose a Lisa guiándola hasta tenerla cercas a él sobre la cama  
\- si, no volveré a guardarme nada, Rick ¿de verdad no sientes nade por Minmey? – El tono de Lisa era entre miedo y pena  
\- ¿Cómo voy a sentir algo por ella o por otras si te tengo a ti? Eres todo lo que quiero mi Lisa – y con un suave beso la recostó sobre la cama y solo con la luz traviesa de la luna fue testigo de esa noche.

La siguiente mañana Rick entro a la cocina decidido a enfrentarse con Marlen pero solo se encontró con Kathe y el mozo nuevo ese tal Scott quien casi le daba un infarto al ver al famoso Mercenario tan cercas, Kathe le dijo a Rick que Marlen simplemente había salido de la casa sin avisarle a nadie y menos decirle a donde iba.

Cuando Rick regreso a la habitación para despedirse de Lisa la vio terminar de arreglar la cama

\- Dice que Kathe que salió a la calle, ¿lo hace a menudo? – apenas entrando a la habitación  
\- La verdad no lo sé, normalmente cuando yo entro a la cocina ella se va– respondió Lisa acercándose a Rick un poco - Rick estaba pensando que, como se que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte y que te enojas fácilmente, mejor déjame hacer un último intento con Marlen – Rick vio divertido a Lisa con una sonrisa  
\- Dudo que consigas algo, pero si, si tengo un carácter de los mil demonios pero tu m manejas a tu antojo- dijo Rick besando a Lisa en la frente  
\- Por favor, si no lo logro entraras tu – lo pidió con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Rick  
\- De acuerdo, te deseo suerte, nos vemos más tarde, cuídate – después del beso se despidió de ella, y Lisa se dispuso a esperar a Marlen.

Casi a las dos horas que se había marchado Rick regreso Marlen y de inmediato Lisa la hizo llamar para tratar de hablar con ella, pero por más razones, por más amenazas no cedía a la petición de Lisa quien estaba considerando muy seriamente que Rick se hiciera cargo de ella.

\- Marlen una persona descante no puede estar saliendo a la calle las veces que se le dé la gana – dijo Lisa a Marlen teniéndola de frente en la sala de estar

\- ¿Decente? ¿Cómo usted y su prima? Las dos son iguales – reclamo Marlen con sarcasmo

\- ¡AH, NO!, no te voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto de esa manera Marlen, te guste o no son la esposa de Rick y, aprenderás a respetarme de lo contario le contare a Rick todo y te aseguro que saldrás de aquí de inmediato – reclamo Lisa alzando la voz

\- ¿así? Pues creo que ya es hora de hablar, deje que le cuente lo que yo sé a Rick, y veremos quién es la que sale de esta casa primero – Marlen dio media vuelta bastante altanera, después de unos segundos en los que tardo Lisa y sacudirse su frustración se encamino a la cocina para seguir hablando con Marlen

\- ¿Dónde está Marlen?- Lisa pregunto a Kathe que solo estaba ella

\- Salió de nuevo señora – Respondió Kathe y antes de que Lisa prosiguiera ella continuo - ¡Ay! señora, me da mucha pena, pero al irse vi que llevaba el retrato – dijo una asustada Kathe

\- ¿Retrato? ¿Qué retrato? – cuestiono Lisa confundida

\- Pues uno, que encontró entre sus cosas y que dijo que, que con eso lograría que usted se marchara de aquí para siempre- dijo Kathe dejando intrigada a Lisa

Ese retrato del que le hablo Kathe, Lisa no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo, así que prefirió ignorarlo y regreso a la sala cuando otro problema apareció en la puerta que ya había abierto Scott

\- Hola primita, necesito pedirte un favor – Minmey en la entrada de la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. DUDAS Y CELOS….

Minmey le estaba diciendo a Lisa sobre su petición y planes con respecto a que ella estaría en Los Ángeles, y mientras más hablaba la paciencia de Lisa se estaba terminando pues se le notaba pues estaba colocando de manera violenta las rosas recién cortadas en los floreros

\- De verdad has perdido el juicio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que te hospedaría en mi casa?- Cuestiono moleste Lisa cuando escucho su petición  
\- Por favor Lisa, es que no me llevo con mi madrina no sabes cómo es , además mi tía dice que no es propio que me quede sola y, por eso pensé en ustedes, serán unos días, - continuaba Minmey suplicando mientras caminaba tras de Lisa  
\- No, no, Minmey por Dios, meterte a mi casa, al lado de mi marido, que fue tu amante estás loca- reclamo Lisa casi le clavaba las tijeras en la yugular de Minmey  
\- Eso ya paso lo juro, de verdad ya reconocí y acepte que, Rick es tu esposo y que yo ya no tendré esperanzas con él, de verdad, ¿Dónde quedo tu caridad Cristiana? tu tan religiosa, ¿No puedes perderme? Dios perdono a quienes lo crucificaron ¿Tu porque no? - insistió Minmey colocándose frente a Lisa  
–Esta bien, te perdono pero por ningún motivo permitiré que tu entres a esta casa, y créeme que Rick jamás lo permitiría- dijo Lisa haciendo el ademan de esta loca con esa petición.

Mientras Lisa lidiaba con su Prima, Rick estaba en una de las oficinas adjuntas a la taberna firmando unas órdenes junto a Max, de pronto una impulsiva y muy mal educada Marlen entro sin avisar exigiendo hablar con él. Rick se despidió quien se llevo las órdenes para que las firmara Roy Foker y así quedo solo con Marlen.

\- Me dijo Lisa que te estás portando muy mal con ella – comenzó Rick sin mirarla pero su tono era de molestia

\- Es ella la que se está portando mal contigo ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con una mujer que ama a otro? –comenzó muy segura Marlen

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! – le alzo la voz a Marlen mirándola con enojo

\- Estas no son tonterías o ¿tu si lo crees? Mira esto – le entrego ese famoso retrato del que le había dicho Kathe a Lisa, y con solo leer lo que estaba escrito tras de la imagen hizo que la sangre de Rick hirviera de Ira

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? Y ¿Cuándo? – cuestiono Rick sin quitar su vista de ese retrato

\- En la ropa de tu mujer. Hace unos días y que ¿no vas hacer nada? ¿vas a dejar que esta también te manipule como la prima?

\- ¡CALLATE! – grito furioso dejando sin palabras a Marlen - lárgate a la casa, y no hables de esto con nadie, ahora Lárgate – Marlen salió asustada por la reacción de Rick, y este a su vez salió como alma que lleva el Diablo rumbo a su casa para enfrentarse a Lisa.

Marlene llego a la casa entrando por la cocina no dijo ni una sola palabra y mejor se fue a su habitación no respondió el saludo de Scott y se encerró, mientras Rick entro por la puerta principal y lo primero que vio fue a Lisa hablando con Minmey, respiro profundamente y se acerco a ellas.

\- Vaya, las primitas juntas ¿Cómo estas Minmey? – la actitud tan extraña de Rick altero a Lisa.

\- Pues más o menos Rick, veras vine a pedirle una favor a Lisa pero no quiere apoyarme – respondió y Lisa pudo ver algo leve de coquetería de parte de Rick hacia su prima.

\- Por cierto hoy te ves particularmente mucho más hermosa MInmey – Rick beso la mano de Minmey con vehemencia frente a Lisa quien oprimía las rosas contra su pecho aun y que las espinas la lastimaran, mas lo hacía Rick por su actitud – Dime, ¡que favor viniste a pedirle a Lisa? Tal vez yo pueda resolverlo – le dijo Rick sin mirara a Lisa y con esa sonrisa provocaba más dolor en Lisa que nunca antes.

\- Pues, como mi tía y todos se van a regresar a la Hacienda y no es propio que yo me quede sola pues, le pedí a Lisa, si ¿seria posible hospedarme aquí unos días?- decía Minmey guiñándole un ojo a Rick

\- ¡Yo le dije que no es posible! – reclamo Lisa conteniendo el llanto

\- Encantados de tenerte aquí, el tiempo que quieras Minmey- dijo de nuevo Rick tomando la mano de Minmey y por mas negaciones de Lisa, Rick prosiguió - ¡Vas a negarle un favor a tu prima? No seas rencorosa, cuenta con nosotros Minmey – Rick dio un beso sobre la mejilla de Minmey, mientras las lagrimas de Lisa salían sin control, se sentía humillada, herida, vacía, primero le decía que la quería solo a ella y ahora esto

\- Perfecto, nos veremos pronto Lisa, además en esta temporada hace más calor en la hacienda y bueno, hasta pronto – Rick la acompaño a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de ella, respirando profundamente mientras Lisa dejo salir todo su dolor en sus lagrimas.

Lisa lanzo las rosas al piso y sin poder controlar el dolor de su corazón un sonoro gemido seguido de un llanito agónico dejo libre sus lagrimas maldiciendo en silencio por la actitud de Rick frente a ella, en su casa, le estaba coqueteando a Minmey, esa actitud solo le decía que él seguía enamorado de Minmey y que no podía seguir fingiendo frente a ella. Rick seguía dándole la espalda también sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando e controlar su Ira

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- Al fin reclamo Lisa llorando tratando de hablar

\- ¿Y TÚ? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme diciendo que me querías si aun seguías pensando en ese imbécil? – giro al fin para tenerla de frente comenzó acercarse a ella

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? No te entiendo – reclamo Lisa confundida por esas palabras

\- ¡YA QUIETA ESA CARA DE VICTIMA, ERES PEOR QUE TU PRIMA, POR QUE POR LO MENOS ELLA NO ESCONDE LO QUE ES! – Caminaba Rick acercándose a Lisa como un felino a punto de saltar a la yugular a su presa, donde Lisa topo contra la pared acorralada - ¿Por qué ¡¿ME HICISTE CREER QUE HABIAS OLVIDADO A JACK?! Y NO SIGAS DE HIPOCRITA LISA, PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE – Comenzó a forcejear con Lisa

\- Es mentira, yo te amo a ti – Alzo la voz Lisa tratando de alejarse de él.

\- ¿ASI? ¿ENTONCES QUE ES ESTO? Eres y siempre serás mi único amor, siempre seré tuya – Mostro el retrato de Jack vestido de militar mientras leía lo escrito detrás de la imagen - ¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Para consolarte mirándolo mientras yo estoy de viaje? O ¿para pensar en el cada vez que hacemos el amor? – lo dijo furioso y Lisa pudo notar que estaba a punto de llorar de la furia

\- ¡AY POR FAVOR CALLATE ESA FOTO ES MUY VIEJA! Y YO NO LA TRAJE, NI SIQUIERA SE COMO LLEGO AQUÍ – reclamo Lisa

\- No mientas, Marlen la encontró entre tus cosas, ya no te puedo creer Lisa, te pedí que no me mintieras y ve esto, esta es la única verdad, sigues amándolo y yo fue un imbécil por caer de nuevo en la misma mentira porque cometiste el enorme sacrificio de casarte con un paria como yo solamente para protegerlo – lanzo el retrato a los pies de Lisa

Sin permitir las explicaciones de Lisa y que él no quería nada de ella, la dejo sola para irse a la cocina para hablar y dar nuevas instrucciones, mientras Lisa tomo el retrato y lo rompió dejando los trozos encima del escritorio y se fue hasta su habitación para tratar de calmarse y buscar las mejores palabras y hablar con Rick pero cuando el llego a la habitación le dijo a Lisa que ella ya no merecía nada, y le quieto los privilegios de hablar delante de él, o en su presencia y que ahora ella iba a conocer al Mercenario tal y cual es en realidad. Antes de salir le amenazo con que, si salía de la casa la regresaría arrastrando por todo el pueblo.

Lisa se quedo pensativa y muy dolida tratando de entender ¿De dónde? Y ¿Cómo? Salió ese retrato y de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Kathe, que Marlen llevaba un retrato esa mañana por lo tanto salió de su habitación hacia la cocina y dentro se encontró con Marlen hablando con Kate y Scott, Lisa sintió un sentimiento de odio creciendo dentro de ella se abalanzo contra ella tomándola por el cuello y arrastrándola hasta la pared de la cocina ante la mirada de los otros dos.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste ese retrato? ¡RESPONDE!, ¿Sabes algo Marlen? Ya no me importa lo que hagas o digas, ya me destruiste ya destruiste mi matrimonio y lo que llegue a pasar contigo en estos momentos me tiene sin cuidado, así que, responde ¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese retrato? – la ferocidad de Lisa la asombro a ella misma pues estaba oprimiendo el cuello de Marlen y podía ver como cambiaba de color viendo en sus ojos miedo de verdad pues el aire salía, pero no entraba en los pulmones de Marlen

\- EN, en, - comenzó Marlen a hablar y Lisa solo su agarre - en su ropa, en la que trajo su Prima hace unos días estaba dentro de la valija – Cuando termino de hablar Lisa la lanzo al piso furiosa

\- Estúpida si pierdo a Rick por esto, me vas a conocer – le grito y después se dirigió a Kathe – Scott ve a casa de Roy Foker y explícale lo que esta víbora hizo mientras Kathe me acompañara a casa de mi mama y tu Marlen si quieres irte, vete- y dejaron sola a Marlen quien estaba aterrada ante la reacción de Lisa.

Después de que Lisa hablo con su madre y que está a su vez mandara llamar a Kim ara pedir explicación y ante la presión ella conto toda la verdad sobre la intriga que Minmey que logro provocar, amenazo a Minmey diciendo a su madre que esta vez no estaría dispuesta a perder a Rick por su culpa, que esta vez ella sacaría las uñas por su marido, de camino al regresar a su casa pidió a Kathe que se marchara en lo que ella iría a buscar a Rick a la taberna, en cuanto entro todos los hombres (marineros) reconocieron a Lisa como la mujer del mercenario, trato por todos los medios hablar con él pero le fue imposible y si estaba dolida por la estupidez de Minmey lo que Max le dijo la aniquilo, no podía subir a verlo pues Rick no se encontraba solo, estaba siendo acompañado por una

\- Señora espere, déjeme acompañarla – le grito Max cuando la vio salir de la taberna llorando - Ben, dile a Rick que voy acompañar a su esposa a su casa regreso en un momento – y salió tras de ella.

Lisa caminaba en silencio parecía que de pronto todos en la bahía habían desaparecido, se sentía tan sola, vacía, el amor que comenzaba a sentir por el estaba por decaer, a la primera intriga el corría a consolarse en los brazos de otra mujer, y ella seguiría siendo la tonta, la traicionada, la humillada.

\- Señora, Rick la ama de verdad, y para todo hay una buena explicación, se lo aseguro – dijo Max en cuanto llegaron a la seguridad de su casa.

\- Ya veremos, gracias – y entro a su casa hasta su habitación en silencio se dejo caer sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. DE LOS ARREPENTIDOS… EL DIABLO SUBIÓ A LA TIERRA

Era el segundo día que Rick no iba a su casa desde la discusión con Lisa, pasaba las horas tratando de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía si existía o no, entre esos pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entro por la fuerza a una de las tantas habitaciones de ese hostal en donde se estaba quedando, y aunque grito que no quería ser molestado eso no impidió a esa persona entrar.

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO! ya me canse de que un hombre hecho y derecho siga haciendo tantas estupideces- decía Roy Foker cerrando la puerta tras de sí – y me vale de que humor estés, no me voy a ir hasta que tu y yo hablemos – continuo muy seguro tomando asiento frente a Rick que estaba furioso.

\- Bueno ya dígalo, aunque ya me imagino de que se trata, ¿fue a llorar en su regazo mi mujercita? ¿A decirle que soy un malnacido? O ¿fue la madre? ¿Qué se trae con ella? Por cierto- cuestiono un cínico Rick

\- En primera no he hablado con Lisa, y con lo que respecta con la Sra. Hayes lo que acabas de decir es bajo hasta para ti que lo pienses, y ahora tu, molesto por un estúpido retrato, retrato que Lisa no llevo, fue Minmey, Kim la sirvienta confeso todo- reclamo furioso Roy ante las insinuaciones de Rick

\- Pues, ese retrato estaba en mi casa, y con lo de Minmey es muy fácil culparla de todo y los sirvientes siempre hacen lo que los patrones les piden así que – comenzaba Rick pero lo interrumpió de nuevo Roy

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¿Porqué eres tan necio, tan ciego? Y me imagino que también eres medio estúpido, digo con tu experiencia con las mujeres no supiste ver que Lisa era exactamente igual que su prima Minmey, falsas, embusteras, mentirosas – dijo Roy con sarcasmo

\- Una cosa es disfrutar la cama y otra es querer y eso, ninguna de las dos.- respondió Rick y esas contestaciones estaban terminando con la paciencia de Foker

\- ¿siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, cierto?, creí que, que al fin estabas contento, tienes una vida como siempre soñaste, un apellido, una esposa linda, educada y enamorada de ti y antes de que cuestiones eso, pregúntate Rick, pregúntate si de verdad en lo profundo de tu ser crees que Lisa no te ama – Roy suavizo su tono de voz

\- No lo sé, y eso es lo que no me deja vivir, también estuve enamorado de Minmey y vea como termino, después apareció la prima, me conquisto le soy honesto, comenzó a gustarme desde que la conocí, parecía un ángel, tan suave, dispuesta a todo, me reventaba de celos verla como defendía a Jack, hasta llegar a dar su vida por ese imbécil y entonces lo pensé, ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una mujer así? Porque no sé si la tengo a ella, si solo tengo su cuerpo y no su alma, o no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas- respondió Rick

\- Rick, una vez te dije que los celos son malos consejeros, arruinan a las personas, si te importa Lisa y descubrir lo que ella realmente siente por ti, más vale que reflexiones porque de seguir así, solo lograras que ella poco a poco vaya acumulando rencor hacia ti y entonces serás muy desdichado y con razón, ve a casa Rick, habla con tu esposa, pídele perdón y construyan una vida juntos.

Al despedirse Roy de Rick lo dejo muy pensativo, recordar ese retrato le daba rabia, pero al recordar a Lisa, su ternura, esos ojos esmeralda, el cómo temblaba bajo sus manos, baja en Rick todas sus defensas, no la dejo hablar, se limito a insultarla, a gritarle a humillarla, de pronto sus pensamientos regresaron a esa noche y las siguientes Lisa era pura, inocente, se lo dijo la noche de bodas que ella no sabía de eso así que, no podía fingir así, de esa manera, a ese extremo, sus besos, sus caricias, la manera de entregarse a él cuando hacían el amor, no, no podía fingir – Soy un idiota- se dijo por lo bajo y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa bella imagen de su esposa.

Mientras Lisa trataba de entender lo que su madre le había dicho sobre los hombres, diciendo que ellos siempre serán así y las mujeres en su caso la esposas deberán perdonarlos, pero Lisa no quería eso, siempre había soñado con un hombre que solo pensara en ella, que no hubiese otras personas para él, alguien que ella pudiera sentir que le pertenecía y así ambos construir una familia y un camino juntos, pero dado que la madre le dijo eso sobre el papel de los hombre el corazón de Lisa comenzaba a romperse y resuelta disidió acatar las indicaciones y su vida real en lugar de pensar e idealizar una historia de amor de fantasías aunque no le agradara la idea.

Al tercer día, Rick terminaba de firmar unos papeles sobre compra y venta pues dentro de unos días zarparía para retomar su trabajo de exportación e importación y había decidido aclarar las cosas con Lisa aunque estuviera nervoso era algo que tenía que hacer antes de marcharse, distraído no noto cuando alguien entro a la habitación hasta que le escucho hablar.

\- Me dijo Ben que te vas de viaje, ¿puedo ir? – de nuevo la imprudente Marlen preguntaba acercándose a él con una sonrisa

\- Ya veremos, anda nos vamos a casa – respondió Rick sin siquiera mirarla

\- ¿A casa? ¿Donde esta esa tal Lisa? Yo no regreso a menos que esa salga de ahí- respondió Marlen, Rick suspiro con fastidio

\- Ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud Marlen, estas jalando mucho la cuerda y se puede reventar, no sé si agradecerte o no el que me hayas mostrado ese retrato pero, lo que si te voy a pedir es que los problemas que tenga con mi esposa son solo nuestros, de nadie más – Mientras decía esto se acercaba despacio a Marlen haciéndola retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared – Y otra cosa, si no estás dispuesta a tratar a Lisa con el respeto que se merece por ser mi esposa y la Señora de la casa, entonces jamás regreses – Marlen vio furia en los ojos de Rick cuando termino de hablar con ella por primera vez sintió miedo de él.

Al regresar a Casa Rick encontró a Lisa que estaba cenando, después de darle el saludo ella se limito a decir él porque estaba cenando antes de que el llegara pero sin mirarlo, Rick solo respondió que no había problema y tomo asiento junto a ella, la tensión en el lugar debía romperse y el que comenzó fue él.

\- Lisa, no quiero que vuelvas a salir con Scott, sal con Kate o con Ben que para eso lo mande aquí- comenzó Rick mientras comenzaba a Comer, para continuar - ¿Porque no me dijiste que te lo recomendó Hiro para meterlo precisamente en mi casa? Tu madre se lo dijo a Roy, y sé lo que te dije, pero tratándose de Hiro debiste decirme todo – miro de reojo Rick a Lisa

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿lo vas a despedir? Solo porque él me lo recomendó- reclamo Lisa

\- No lo voy a despedir por lo pronto, pero yo tengo enemigos Lisa gente que pagaría muy bien por hacerme daño y tengo que ser muy cuidadoso de la gente que me rodea sobre todo si lo voy a meter a mi casa- dijo Rick y Lisa lo observo intrigada y asustada.

\- ¿pero que te pueden hacer?- Pregunto Lisa

\- ¿Te dolería por mi o te sentirías liberada?- pregunto Rick con cinismo

\- ¡Ya Basta Rick! – Lisa dejo con violencia los cubiertos haciendo que Rick se sobresaltara por su actitud - Estoy cansada de tus celos, de tus dudas y de tus insultos, yo no me ti ese retrato a la maleta, fue Minmey, Kim la sirvienta de mi mama me lo dijo y si no me crees no me importa, yo jamás te he faltado ni con el pasamiento, mientras que tu… - Lisa se detuvo recordando lo que le dijeron en la taberna sobre él y la otra mujer que tenia de compañía

\- ¿lo dices por lo que te dijeron en la taberna? Lisa. pero fue inútil Lisa se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación llorando de coraje y frustración y Rick fue tras de ella – perdón-Comenzó de nuevo Rick, pero Lisa furiosa lo ignoro alejándose de él y su coraje la hizo golpear con su puño cerrado la mesa de noche - Te pido perdón por mis dudas, por mis insultos, por todo, lo que pasa es que he sido muy herido por tu prima

\- Yo no tengo la culpa – respondió molesta Lisa

\- Es cierto no tienes la culpa, pero, cuando te conocí estabas dispuesta a todo por alguien más y… - guardo Silencio cuando Lisa lo miro fijamente

\- Pero ya no Rick, te lo he dicho mil veces, me he entregado a ti con amor, confiada de agradarte de que sea lo mejor y lo más importante para ti y aunque lo dudes yo también siento celos, no estoy hecha de piedra y aunque diga mi mama que así son todos los hombres y que nosotras debemos aceptar todas sus rabietas, sus infidelidades yo no… - Lisa no pudo continuar

\- Lisa, nena, yo te juro que entre esa mujer y yo no hubo nada – comenzó a explicar

\- Pero me dijeron… - la interrumpió de nuevo

\- Te dijeron, te dijeron mal, admito, admito que esa era mi intención, para desquitarme, de alguna manera, pero, no, no pude, es que ya no puedo estar con otras mujeres si te tengo a ti, Lisa de verdad, créeme, yo, te amo, me enamore de ti profundamente eres la primer mujer que siento como mía y no quiero perder eso, Lisa, créeme – Rick, el famoso mercenario, el cruel se estaba disculpando frente a una mujer, pero esa su mujer la persona que él mas amaba

\- Espero que seas honesto, Porque yo también te amo, solo tú me importas en esta vida Rick – la personalidad de Rick le daba esa confianza a Lisa de decir lo que sentía

\- Te lo juro, te amo al borde de la locura,

Un abrazo y un beso fue suficiente para sellar el compromiso de amor entre dos personas que buscaban felicidad en lugares distintos y ahora se habían encontrado, Rick perdió a una mujer que lo engaño al igual que Lisa pero ahora que estaban juntos no iban a emitir que los separaran, ambos lucharían por seguir juntos aun y con las nubes de tormenta que se veían en el horizonte amenazando su estabilidad... amenazando su amor…

Rick se despedía de Lisa prometiendo que a su regreso planearían un viaje para ellos dos únicamente, el abrazo en el muelle se sentía de incertidumbre por una extraña razón Lisa sentía que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente pero no sabía el porqué, de regreso junto s Roy Foker a casa después de que el SKULL zarpara, Lisa se enfrento a otro problemas más, todo gracias a Marlen pero decidió tratarlo con delicadeza y esperar a que regresara Rick para aclarar las cosas y poner punto final a las tonterías de esa mocosa.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a formarse, en especial cuando Edwards entrego a Jack una carta que en realidad iba dirigida a Minmey a modo de chantaje, las palabras escritas en esa carta que estaba leyendo Jack provocaron el él una rabia incontrolable que despertó a su demonio interno. Encolerizado grito el nombre de Minmey llamándola por toda la casa

\- ¡Minmey! ¡Minmey! – Jack abrió con violencia la puerta de la habitación y se acerco a ella – Dime ¿Qué rayos significa esto? – mostro la carta

\- No, no lo sé, es mentira lo juro, yo no… – Minmey leía cada palabra escrita en esa carta hablándole de sus amoríos con Rick el Mercenario y que ella había sido su mujer

\- ¡POR TU BIEN MAS TE VALE QUE SEAN MENTIRAS! – Jack sale furioso a pedirle explicaciones a Edwards y este solo se limito a decirle que él ya lo sabía y que medio Los Ángeles también, Minmey era en realidad la mujer que el Mercenario había ido a buscar a la hacienda

\- ¡NO, NO AYUDENME, POR FAVOR AYUDENME, ALGUIEN! – Minmey comenzó a gritar cuando regreso Jack y se fue encima de ella oprimiendo su cuello contra la pared

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA! Eres una basura- los gritos llamaron la atención e los sirvientes y de los familiares que llegaron de inmediato

Hiro fue el primero en llegar y alejarlo de Minmey quien trataba de respirar pues la estaba estrangulando, Jack furioso les dijo que todos lo habían engañado y que eso no lo permitiría, salió furioso hasta los establos, donde ya lo esperaba Edwards con los caballos ensillados para ir a L. A, mientras los demás trataban de entender que había pasado, y Hiro tomo la carta después la pasó a la madre de Jack

\- Eres una estúpida, ¿No me digas que tú lo admitiste? – reclamo la Sra. Archer a MInmey  
\- Ni tiempo me dejo para hablar, entro como loco y comenzó a ahorcarme- reclamo una aterrada Minmey  
\- Vámonos, ahora mismo a Los Ángeles, debemos detener a Jack de que no haga una locura, pero ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Minmey y a su tía la Sra. Hayes – irán en otro carruaje - y así comenzaba la tormenta a tomar forma

En Los Ángeles, Lisa regresaba del mercado y del Medico junto a Marlene por lo que le había dicho hacia unas horas y necesitaba estar segura, y sus dudas fueron acertadas así que, esperaría a Rick para aclarar esto, al entrar a su casa el primer rayo de la tormenta caía, al ver a un furioso Jack Archer esperándola en la sala de su casa.

\- Tus eres la huérfana que estabas en la hacienda, ¿cierto?, una vez te escuche hablar sobre una mujer que había ido a reclamar Rick, pero no se trataba de ella – Comenzaba Jack – se trataba de mi mujer, ¿cierto? De Minmey – dijo un encolerizado Jack

\- ¡NO, ES MENTIRA, SE TRATABA DE MI, ELLOS HABLABAN SOBRE MI! – de inmediato Lisa intervino

\- ¡Ya basta Lisa!, Ya basta, lo sé todo, se que esa meretriz que se dice ser mi mujer y ese perro sarnoso que lo veía como mi hermano, son amantes- grito Jack

\- ¡NO FUE ASI! TE JURO QUE ASI NO FUERON LAS COSAS – Reclamo de nuevo Lisa alterada

\- Claro que sí. Y tú aceptaste un matrimonio para proteger a tu Prima, para seguir con su engaño y ¡CLARO QUE FUE ASI!, Y todos callaron, todos lo sabían y hablaban a mis espaldas, hasta mi madre tanto así que le pago su silencio con el apellido de un gran General a ese rufián… - Marlen interrumpió a Jack cuando llamo así a Rick

\- ¡Rick no es ningún rufián, y esta no es su casa para que venga aquí a gritonear! - Lisa detuvo la mano de Jack antes de que abofeteara a Marlen por la insolencia y la envió a la cocina mientras ella trataba de calmarlo

\- Te suplico que te calmes Jack y entres en razón- Comenzaba Lisa

\- No me voy a calmar nunca ni aunque mate a ese bastardo, porque lo voy a matar Lisa te juro que lo matare – decía un furioso y muy herido Archer

\- Tu no lo vas a matar, como el no te mato a ti, y antes de que continúes, el fue el primero en ser lastimado por Minmey, ella prometió casarse con él y no lo hizo, si, es verdad llego furioso a buscarla y decidido a matarte a ti, pero no lo hizo, si tanto te jactas de ser un caballero déjame decirte que él lo es más que tu. – decía Lisa tratando de que esas palabras lo calmaran

\- Debiste dejarlo para matarlo como el perro que es – reclamo Jack no tan alterado como había llegado

\- Estas diciendo lo mismo que el dijo aquella vez – dijo Lisa suspirando

\- ¿Por qué lo callaste Lisa? Puedo entender a mi madre por su afán de protegerme pero tú ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque tenía miedo, miedo de que algo te pasara, de que sufrieras, Minmey me había jurado que lo de Rick había quedado atrás y tu, tú te veías tan enamorado, tan feliz, no era justo que destruyeran tu vida – al decir esas palabras Lisa, algo en la mente de Jack lo bloqueo por completo mal entendiendo sus palabras y las situación y los eventos del porque los adecuo a su punto de vista.

A la forma de ver las cosas para Jack, Lisa hizo un enorme sacrificio al casarse con Rick por el "amor" que le tiene a él, para seguir protegiéndolo, pero eso no era lo que Lisa trataba de explicarle y al entender a donde iba su confusión Lisa trataba ahora de hacerle entrar en razón a Jack de que ella amaba a su esposo, a Rick.

\- Tú me amas a mí, lo sabía, y es lo único bueno que me queda, es lo único bueno que ha dicho la sinvergüenza de Minmey, pero entiendo que no quieres traicionar tus votos frente al altar, eres digna, noble incapaz de una falta, pero él, no se merece nada Lisa, y no fue una víctima solo saco provecho teniendo un apellido que no se merece y una esposa pura, limpia, honrada, pero no te preocupes yo te voy a liberar de él – dijo Jack encaminándose a la puerta

\- No, Jack escúchame, no quiero que ocurra una desgracia, yo amo a Rick, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, daría mi vida por él- decía una Lisa desesperada porque Jack no entendía o no quería entender la situación

\- No te preocupes no insistiré mas, pero ha llegado el momento de corresponderte, de corresponder todo tu sacrificio por amor a mí, te voy a separar de él , mi palabra vale más que la de un simple Mercenario – dijo abriendo la puerta para marcharse

\- Jack, si me separas de Rick aunque no tenga apellido el seguirá siendo mi marido y yo su mujer, no te atrevas a lastimarlo, lo amo más que a mí misma – dijo Lisa azotándole la puerta en la cara a Jack

Despacio se dejo caer de rodillas llorando de frustración no solo tenia problemas con los que le había dicho Marlen también se venía esta tormenta llena de violencia, no quería separarse de Rick al fin había encontrado su razón de existir y las estupideces de Minmey podrían provocar una desgracia pues si Jack asesinaba a Rick ella jamás se lo perdonaría incluso ella misma no sabía si sería capaz de asesinar también si alguien intentaba lastimar al amor de su vida…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Se suspende este fic, regresa hasta Enero del 2020. Feliz Año nuevo a todos y gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. LLUVIA DE DOLOR A CORAZONES ROTOS

Lisa salió cabizbaja de casa de Foker trato de convencerlo de que, al avisarle a Rick le advirtiera que no regrese a Los Ángeles por su propio bien pero ambos lo conocían y muy bien y el haría lo contrario a la petición de no regresar en especial si sabía que Lisa estaba en problemas o lo estaría. Después de salir camino hasta casa de su madre le habían avisado que ya estaban en su casa así que decidió ir para hablar con su mama pero en lugar de eso Kim le dijo que había ido a la Iglesia y solo estaba Minmey en su habitación así que subió para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Quién demonios es?- grito Minmey desde dentro

\- Soy yo, - decía Lisa entrando - ¿Cómo puedes reír así? Si todo esto puede provocar una tragedia, ¿Qué no te importa?

\- ¿Qué Rick mate a Jack si llegaran a enfrentarse? Claro que no, si lo hace mejor para mi, así estaré libre, para seguir con el- decía una cinica Minmey

\- ¿Y yo qué? Rick Sigue siendo mi esposo- reclamo Lisa

\- ¿Tu? Por favor, si eres una mojigata, jamás estarás a mi altura, nunca serás como yo – le dijo una arrogante Minmey tratando de hacerla sentir mal

\- Tienes razón jamás seré una meretriz como tú, pero Rick ya no te quiere me quiere a mí, y una vez me quitaste a Jack, pero a Rick, no, no te le acercaras a él, Minmey. – las palabras de Lisa eran fuertes y firmes

\- Pues si no consigo eso con que le quite el apellido será suficiente y anule tu matrimonio y si ambas cosas no funcionan, prefiero verlo muerto antes de que sigas con el – le decía una furiosa y amenazante Minmey

\- Me das miedo Minmey, no puedo creer que no sientes remordimiento alguno, tus estupideces pueden llegar a provocar una tragedia, eres aterradora – decía Lisa retrocediendo decidida a defender su territorio

\- ¿Sabes Qué? Qué bueno que te doy miedo porque mientras yo esté viva, ustedes jamás serán felices, y si yo no lo fui ustedes tampoco, prefiero verlo muerto – decía Minmey mirándola con recelo

\- No me hagas odiarte Minmey, no me hagas desearte la muerte, Rick es mío, y si te metes con nosotros, me voy a olvidar que eres mi prima casi hermana. – la mirada de Lisa asusto a Minmey pues sus palabras eran de una rival peligrosa que defendería su territorio contra de quien sea.

\- ¡ESTUPIDA! – Grito Minmey pero Lisa ya había salido de su habitación de hecho iba bajando las escaleras

Lisa no pudo esperar más a que su madre regresara de la Iglesia igual intuyo que tal vez paso a ver a su madrina o tal vez hablaba con el fraile buscando algo de apoyo espiritual y consuelo emocional, así que se despidió de Kim y regreso a su casa, su mente estaba con Rick rogando al cielo que nada malo le pasara ni a él o su felicidad, al fin estaba contenta con una hombre que la amaba y que ella amaba y no permitiría que le quitaran eso. Apenas entrando a su casa se encontró con Jack que ya la esperaba ansioso de verla de nuevo y hablar con Lisa, cuando lo vio suspiro con fastidio pero se quedo hablando con él.

\- No, no, yo no soy Dios para perdonar Lisa, todos me hirieron en lo más profundo y tu, me hiciste pensar lo peor de ti, para protegerme, aceptando por marido a un cerdo – Jack respondía una de las preguntas de Lisa

\- Rick no es un cerdo, y Si lo admito, me empujo mas el afecto por ti, para hacer eso pero – no dejo Jack que continuara Lisa la interrumpió de inmediato

\- Afecto no, Amor Lisa, no tengas miedo de decirlo abiertamente – seguía con eso Jack y Lisa solo rodo los ojos frustrada

\- De acuerdo escucha Jack, te quise muchísimo tanto que hubiera querido ,morir cuando rompiste nuestro compromiso pero, lo acepte porque creí que era la voluntad de Dios, cuando supe lo que hizo Minmey quise defender tu felicidad por encima de todo, ningún sacrificio sería suficiente y hasta me case con Rick para alejarlo de ella y de ti pero – decía Lisa pero de nueva cuenta la interrumpió Jack

\- Por eso no te preocupes Lisa ya se va a terminar ese absurdo matrimonio que tienes- decía confiado Jack tratando de tomar las manos de Lisa

\- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE SE TERMINE! Yo amo a Rick, Lo amo, entiende él es todo mi mundo – dijo Lisa retirando sus manos con furia y alzando la voz pero Jack no entendía mas bien no quería

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES VERDAD!, Lo dices para no traicionar esos votos frente al altar pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no es así, sabes que aun me amas a mí, y solo a mi – de nuevo Jack insistía - pero bien no molestare mas a tu conciencia eres demasiado pura, demasiado noble, pero yo sabré esperar – camino hacia la puerta para salir de la casa de Lisa, ella pudo ver una sonrisa retorcida y macabra en su rostro y la lleno de terror, eso la hizo correr hasta él y detenerlo

\- Jack, si Rick pierde la vida por tu culpa te odiare hasta el último minuto de mi vida, te haría pagar el mismo sufrimiento que tú me causaste y después jamás volverás a verme y rogare a Dios para que te lleve al infierno – Furiosa Lisa le azoto la puerta en la cara a Jack.

Mientras Lisa trataba d calmarse, el puerto a donde había llegado el SKULL terminaban de bajar la mercancía de venta y subir las de compra cuando Max le entrego un telegrama que llego para él en calidad de urgente de parte de Roy Foker, apenas termino de leer pidió que terminaran con todo y zarparían de regreso a Los Ángeles.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa paso el día suplicando a su madrina que hiciera entrar en razón a Jack pero por su actitud sentía que ella estaba feliz porque se deshiciera todo, y ese maldito de Hiro algo traía entre manos al llegar a la casa y que Lisa iba de salida alcanzo a escucharle decir a su madrina, "está casi todo listo", algo se traían entre manos pero sin pruebas Lisa no podía hacer nada ni acusarlos si quiera, así que solo se limito a limpiar sus lagrimas e ir a casa de su madre

\- Mama estoy muy asustada – apenas entrando Lisa a casa de su madre- ¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta manera? ¿Por haberle reclamado por lo de Jack me tortura así? – comienza a llorar angustiosamente

\- No, hija no digas eso, Dios no castiga, esto, no lo hizo el, esto es consecuencia de los actos de Minmey, tranquila, todo se va arreglar ya verás que… – comenzaba la mama de Lisa a consolarla

\- ¡NO, NO MAMA! Jack quiere separarme de mi esposo, de Rick, quiere quitarle apellido alegar que él no es hijo del General Hunter – decía Lisa tratando de controlarse

\- No, hija, hablaremos con el Fraile el nos orientara para que eso no pase, tranquila ten confianza – Lisa sintió el abrazo de confort de su madre

Hasta que Lisa se tranquilizo regreso a su casa pidió a Kathe que recogiera la mesa que no tenia apetito solo tomo algo de café y se retiro a su habitación antes pidiendo que no pasara el seguro ni la llave a la puerta trasera de la casa tal vez el señor regresaba esa noche.

Lisa giraba sobre su cama giro a ver ese enorme reloj de péndulo regalo de Foker, marcaba las 3 am no había podido dormir solo dormitaba por intervalos de minutos la incertidumbre de que era aquello de lo que estaba casi listo que menciono Hero a su madrina, el odio de Jack, el rencor de Minmey amenazaban su estabilidad, de pronto escucho ruidos desde fuera, el andar de unas botas en el pasillo la hizo estar alerta tenía miedo de que alguien haya entrado para perjudicarla, pero al abrir la puerta su corazón se detuvo

\- ¡RICK! – corrió de inmediato a abrazarlo con fuerza - ¿Por qué volviste? Mi amor no deben verte, tienes que irte de inmediato – pero Rick le respondió con un tajante no y Lisa continuo – Jack ya se entero de lo que paso contigo y con Minmey – decía una aterrada Lisa abrazada a él

\- Si ya lo sé, Roy y Ben me estaban esperando a las afueras del pueblo y me lo dijeron todo – dijo Rick mientras se quitaba sus armas

\- Es que Jack está como loco y yo no quiero que se enfrenten, no quiero que nada malo te pase, ni a él tampoco son medio hermanos y además no te va a escuchar, yo ya hable con él, también Foker pero no entiende esta como loco, tienes que irte Rick por favor – seguía insistiendo Lisa

\- Tendrá que hacerlo, le voy a explicar cómo fueron las cosas y no voy a escapar nena, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso y el irme implica aceptar la falta y tu sabes muy bien que no fue así – decía Rick llevándola hasta la cama tratando de calmarla

\- ¡NO IMPORTA POR FAVOR VAMONOS, TE LO RUEGO! No sabes estoy tan aterrada - Lisa volvió a abrazarlo sentía que el mundo estaba por colapsar y si Rick resultaba herido o muerto a manos de Jack ella no podría sobrevivir

\- No puedo ir Lisa, va en contra de mi manera de pensar y lo lamentaría toda la vida – decía Rick apartando un poco a Lisa y al verla su corazón le dolió estaba llorando muy angustiada

\- Rick, si algo te sucediera yo no podría vivir sin ti, te amo, solo tú me importas en esta vida- un latido fue suficiente para él al escuchar sus palabras limpio una de sus lagrimas y beso sus ojos después la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

Al fin una mujer lloraba por Rick como él tantas veces lo deseo pero no quería que fuera por un error del pasado que amenazaba con alejarlo del amor de su vida, Rick se quedo ahí, abrazando a Lisa tratando de calmarla.  
Unos minutos después Rick estaba preparándose para irse, esta vez Roy y Ben lo llevarían a la casa que tenía antes en la playa donde la mañana siguiente llevarían a Jack para hablar con el lejos de Lisa, cuando escucharon ruidos por fuera de su casa y una voz fuerte y ronca los alerto

\- ¡RODEEN LA CASA! ¡QUE NO SLAGA NADIE!-

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta una aterra Lisa

\- No lo sé,- dijo Rick tomando su arma y se en camino hacia afuera de la casa

\- Rick espera no... . – Lisa se detuvo asustada cubriendo su boca al ver a través del ventanal de su casa hombres armados – Rick por favor no salgas, Rick No lo hagas, no… - trato de tomar la mano de su esposo

\- Regresa a la recamara y quédate ahí – le dijo Rick quien se encamino hacia a fuera a travesando todo el patio.

\- Rick No, espera, no Rick… - Grito Lisa

Por fuera de la casa estaba un disturbio varios solados llegaron a su casa para apresarlo, pero se metieron en una trifulca cuando llegaron Roy Foker y Ben, Rick trataba de salir pero las rejas estaban con el candado y no permitían que el saliera, Lisa venia tras de él y el sonido de un disparo detuvo todo, parecía todo en cámara lenta, Lisa lo vio como caía de rodillas al piso quería volar para sostenerlo y cuando al fin lo logro, sus manos se llenaron de sangre, su corazón se partió en pedazos y su alma se estrangulaba lentamente abandonando su cuerpo al ver al amor de su vida con un disparo… en su cabeza.

\- Rick, No- Y el tiempo se detuvo


	14. Chapter 14

14\. NO TE DEJES CONVENCER…

Lisa sentía que vivía una vida ajena a la de ella, o una horrible pesadilla la sangra de Rick hacia grandes surcos manchando toda su ropa, no podía detenerse y para dar el golpe final los soldados y la policía entraron arrebatarle de los brazos a Rick aun y que ella suplicaba porque no se lo llevaran, que necesitaba atención medica de inmediato pero sus gritos se quedaron ahogados siendo sostenida por Kathe tratando de alcanzar a su esposo, pero se lo quitaron, la sangre, el estrés, el terror de perderlo la hizo perder el conocimiento sin saber dónde o como estaría Rick.

Al abrir sus ojos se topo con su mama que trataba de calmarla estaba tan alterada que envió a Kathe para tener noticias de Rick si estaba en el hospital para acudir a verlo pero, después de unas horas le dijeron que estaba en una celda de la prisión encerrado pero al menos el disparo en su cabeza solo fue un roce el estaba bien hasta cierto punto, con el estaban Ben y Roy esperando por los cargos que los mantenían encerrados. Lisa corrió hasta la prisión cuando le dijeron la noticia pero un oficial le impidió el paso además tenía órdenes de no hablarle de su estado de salud, de regreso se topo con Jack que hablaba con su madre en su casa, furiosa lo encaro.

\- Hola Lizzy, me acaba de decir tu mama que fuiste a prisión a ver a Rick- comenzó Jack con su arrogancia

\- Me llamo Elizabeth y solo Rick puede llamarme Lizzy, para ti y los demás soy Lisa, y si fui a verlo necesito saber ¿Cómo esta? Es mi esposo- alzo la voz alterada la cual relajo para poder continuar - te lo suplico ayúdame a conseguir como entrar a la prisión y ver como esta se lo llevaron herido y- pero la interrumpió Jack de inmediato

\- ¡No! Tu jamás entraras a ese lugar que no es para una dama decente como tu- replico Jack

\- Pero… - Lisa hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Tu lo planeaste todo, ¿cierto? Estas tan cegado por tu coraje que planeaste todo esto – reclamo Lisa conteniendo las lagrimas

\- Por favor, no me rebajo a tanto Lisa yo solo quería matarlo, esto, esto él se lo busco así que, si está en prisión es por algo y ahí se va a quedar y tú, una señora decente jamás pisara un lugar como ese así que no insistas – respondió Jack

\- El que está ahí es mi esposo – dijo Lisa alzando levemente la voz

\- No por mucho tiempo, de eso me encargo yo – con una cínica sonrisa de Jack

\- ¡Lárgate! Fuera – le dio una bofetada a Jack – si no piensas ayudarme entonces jamás regreses aquí, vete – y le azoto la puerta en la cara para derrumbarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

Todo el resto del día Lisa la paso buscando la manera de ver a su esposo en la cárcel aunque escuchaba a varias personas que él estaba bien aun así no lo creía debía verlo por ella misma, al anochecer llego Roy cuando lo liberaron y después de darse una ducha acudió para hablar con Lisa y tratar de calmarla, pero al decirle de que lo acusaban Lisa sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima, acusado de tráfico de armas, de opio y además de todo de un homicidio

\- No es posible, el, el no es capaz de eso, Rick no es asesino – decía Lisa llorando mientras hablaba con Roy

\- Por supuesto que no, lo conozco de años podrá ser miles de cosas pero eso jamás, el valora la vida de cada persona y eso del tráfico de armas y de opio nunca, es una intriga, le pedí a Max que me entregara el manifiesto de lo que tenían en bodega antes de zarpar porque pienso que le metieron esas cosas aprovechando que él se embarcó si puedo probar eso tal vez levanten los cargos del tráfico ilegal por lo del homicidio ni siquiera sabemos quién es el muerto, pero Lisa tranquila todo se va arreglar tratare de buscarte un permiso para que puedas entrar a verlo, te necesita – esas palabras le dieron esperanza a Lisa

\- Se lo agradezco mucho solo quiero verlo – respondió Lisa agradecida

\- Nos veremos después- dejo a Lisa con una leve esperanzas de ver a su esposo pero muy asustada por los cargos que le estaban imputando a su Rick.

Dos días habían pasado ya desde que se llevaron a Rick a prisión y aunque Roy trataba de conseguir un permiso para que Lisa pudiera ir a verlo no era posible, la orden venia de una de las familias más prestigiosas los Archer lo negaban, por lo tanto Lisa se sentía miserable a no poder ver a su esposo, una tarde Lisa tuvo una idea y de inmediato lo puso en marcha pidió a Kathe que le preparara una canasta con la comida preferida del Señor y cuando llegaron por ella todo estaba listo, salió junto a los demás y se encamino a la cárcel, estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le sudaban no quería que la descubrieran o su plan se vendría abajo así que, con la mirada agachada y en medio de todos los demás aguardaba por que los dejasen entrar.

\- Buenos tarde hijo, es el día de visita, ¿podemos pasar? – Pregunta una mujer sosteniendo una camándula y una biblia – Hijo no pienses tanto, mejor piensa en ellos y en tu salvación o ¿te gustaría ser el culpable de que esos pobres prisioneros vayan al infierno solo porque tú no quieres? –Insistió la mujer delante de él  
\- De acuerdo madre, entren pero ya sabe solo tiene una hora – y el celador dejo pasar a las monjas y novicias del convento.

\- Rick, Rick – comenzó a hablarle Ben – ahí vienen unas monjas – señalo entre los pasillos, pero los ojos de Rick solo alcanzaron a ver la más bella de todas las visiones  
\- ¡Lisa! – Corrió hasta ella a través de los barrotes  
\- Rick, mi amor- Lisa paso por debajo la canasta con los alimentos para ambos y regreso la vista a su marido  
\- creí que me habías abandonado- comenzaba Rick abrazando mas a Lisa a un que los malditos barrotes le estorbaban  
\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? He estado tan preocupada por ti, y no te preocupes yo no creo nada de lo que dicen que te acusan amor, te amo – acariciaba la herida de Rick viendo que estaba mejor  
\- Lisa, sé que Jack quiere quitarme el apellido y anular nuestro matrimonio para que tú puedas casarte con él, Lisa no hagas eso, podre soportar todo incluso dejar de verte pero no me quietes tu amor, ni siquiera para salvarme, ¿te quedo claro? – la miro fijamente a los ojos  
\- Rick lo que pude haber sentido por Jack ya quedo en el pasado ahora tu eres mi mundo, mi vida, todo mi amor, jamás te fallaría no así- Respondía Lisa

\- Debemos irnos – la voz de la madre superiora los interrumpió en ese tan anhelado beso entre ambos regresándola a la realidad

\- Tratare de regresar amor, pero si no lo logro no es porque te olvide o no te ame, confía en mi amor- decía Lisa tratando de no llorar pues la presión de la madre superiora quien la había ayudado a entrar ya marcaba la hora de retirada para no ser descubierta

\- Lisa, escúchame si llegaran a condenarme, si llegara a tener una sentencia extensa, pienso escaparme ¿te irías conmigo?- apretó la cintura de Lisa acercándolo un poco más a él  
\- Si, Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiría Rick

\- Lisa no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, debemos irnos ahora – la madre superiora insistió

\- Me tengo que ir amor, estaré al pendiente de ti, y nos iremos juntos, te amo Rick más que a mi vida te amo – decía Lisa llorando al decirle adiós  
\- Te veré de nuevo te lo juro- Rick extendió la mano alcanzando a sujetar a Lisa – y no dudes, jamás dudes de mi amor por ti Lisa, confía en mí, pase lo que pase confía en mí- Decía Rick mas como suplica  
\- te amo Rick- y sacaron a Lisa para evitar sospechas, la madre superiora agradeció al oficial y salieron de la prisión hasta la plaza principal

Apenas llegando a una de las bancas donde ya la esperaba Kathe, Lisa se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas esa despedida fue aun más dolorosa que la que le dio a Karl, aun mas fuerte cuando se despidió de Jack, ese adiós aun y con la esperanza de verle de nuevo estaba desgarrando el corazón de Lisa, Kathe también no controlo sus lagrimas al ver a si a la señora, el saber que su marido había sido acusado injustamente y ella estaba en medio sufriendo por una intriga para arrebatarle el amor de su vida.

\- Necesitas descansar Lisa, todo estará bien, Rick estará bien, rezaremos para que todo termine pronto y puedan estar juntos de nuevo- la madre superiora la había acompañado hasta su casa y se despidió de ella dándole esperanzas

Por la mañana Lisa acudió a la casa de Roy para saber en qué iba el proceso de Rick no le comento nada sobre la petición de Rick de fugarse con él, cuando se despedía de Roy, en su camino se topo con Max quien le entrego una nota de parte de Rick. Por la tarde Roy acudió con Rick y ahí supo de sus intenciones después de decirle los posibles años de su condena en caso de no poder conseguir las pruebas de su inocencia.

\- Tal vez sean quince años Rick, los que te den de condena- decía Roy

\- Bien, por eso me voy a fugar ya hable con un celador que también quiere sacar a su hermano de prisión- respondió un frio y calculador Rick

\- Espero que sea pronto, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿te irás inmediatamente a la frontera con México? O- lo que dijo Rick le aterro la mente a Roy

\- Si tal vez, no lo sé, después de que vaya por Lisa la dejare en México en lo que consigo un barco para irnos a Europa- Respondió Roy trato de decir algo mas pero la mirada de Rick le dio un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, el mercenario había regresado…


	15. Chapter 15

15\. LA FUGA… EL INICIO DE UNA CONSPIRACION.

Rick termina de explicar su plan de fuga a Roy quien le comunico que por medio de Max descubrieron que Scott tenía un hermano mayor apodado Wolf y el jefe de la policía lo había encarcelado por una tontería y el fue infiltrado en la casa de los Hunter-Hayes y cada vez que les pasar información sobre él lo dejarían ver a su hermano, pero como no encontró nada que lo incriminara le prohibieron el acceso y desde hacía unos días el celador no lo había visto en la prisión, y en la fosa común Scott reconoció a su hermano como el supuesto hombre que asesino Rick, todo tomaba mas forma, había sido una trampa ya que, el manifiesto de la bodega de Rick solo contenía, cajas con vinos, telas y algunos vestidos y trajes, nada de armas, ni de opio y menos un cadáver todo lo hicieron aprovechando que Rick estaba fuera del país.

\- Piénsalo bien, eso, no es vida para Lisa, si la amas primero vete y ya después mandas por ella, podemos alegar que quiere irse o algo así- trato de persuadirlo Roy Foker

\- ¿y darle oportunidad a Jack? Quiere quitarme el apellido, jamás permitiré que tenga fácil el acercarse a ella- replico molesto Rick

\- Tu y Lisa son iguales de caprichosos y necios, ella no sabe lo que es, fugarse y esconderse de todos- insistía Roy

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA YA ACORDE CON ELLA, Y ME LA VOY A LLEVAR SIN IMPORTARME LO QUE USTED DIGA!- Alzo la voz

\- Bueno ya, es inútil seguir discutiendo contigo, que Dios te bendiga, y mucha suerte para esta noche – se despide de Rick

Una parte de Rick no quería llevarse a Lisa y menos exponerla a esa vida tan dura de ser fugitivos pero la otra parte le gritaba que no la dejara, le aterraba la idea de que Jack tratara de hacer algo ya que, al saberse traicionado por su esposa, el que Lisa no lo amara mas y que recibiera un apellido del que no había pruebas más que la palabra de su madre le harían mas sencillo quitarle el apellido, y los privilegios y con todo eso anularía el matrimonio con Lisa y la perdería por lo tanto necesitaba resguardarla antes que el hiciera algún movimiento

Lisa terminaba de empacar su ropa, había dado instrucciones a Kathe cuando ella se marchara con Rick de no hablar con nadie y dejo dinero suficiente para que ella fuera por sus abuelos las hacienda y se mudaran a Sacramento, estaba nerviosa esa noche ella huiría con Rick depuse de su fuga que no se percato cuando entro su madre a la casa y hasta su habitación

\- Lisa ¿Qué haces? ¿para qué es la valija?- la voz de su madre la sobresalto

\- Mama, yo, yo me voy esta noche, Rick, el se va a fugar hoy, vendrá por mi y nos iremos juntos- respondía Lisa cerrando su valija

\- ¡Virgen Santa! ¿Pero está loco? Y tú, tú no puedes irte con él, a si de esta manera- insistía la madre de Lisa

\- No mama, no está loco, solo está desesperado y ya tome mi decisión y lo que digas no me hará cambiar de opinión- respondió Lisa dejando todo listo para la noche

Las horas pasaban, Lisa aguardaba en su casa mirando el enorme reloj en su sala de estar su madre rezaba implorando por un milagro para que se marchara de esa manera aunque conociendo a su hija y lo terca que era, solo podía pedir que le fuera bien junto a Rick, pero las horas seguían y seguían pasando hasta que escucha un alboroto por fuera, escuchó la voz de Roy alegando con algunas personas y pidió entrar junto un grupo de soldados a registrar toda la casa, cuando se marcharon la angustia aumento

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vinieron militares aquí? ¿logro huir? – comenzó Lisa asustada

\- No lo sé, se suponía que apenas fugándose vendría por ti, tal vez, si lo logro pero – hizo una pausa – iré a ver a la estación de policía si por algún motivo el o Max llegaran por ti, vete Lisa, vete no me esperes, iré a saber que paso – y salió Roy dejándolas preocupadas.

MOMENTOS EN LA FUGA DE PRISION…

Los guardias quedaron sedados por las hierbas en el vino que tomaron, Max junto a otros más ayudaron a sacar a Rick y Ben de la celda están por salir de la estación cuando vio a Kim y a Minmey hablando con el jefe de policía quien trato de abusar de MInmey, hubo una pelea, dos disparos y al final Max sujetaba con fuerza a Rick quien estaba desangrándose

\- Por Dios Rick esta herido. Vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie- dice Minmey

\- Ben, llévalo tu, aun debo ir por Lisa- Dijo Max

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Por qué por Lisa?- pregunta MInmey

\- va a llevársela, después de escapar, cualquiera de los dos iría por ella- responde Max, y el corazón herido de MInmey, se transforma en odio

\- No, primero vayan por Roy Foker, Lisa es medio estúpida, ya cuando este Foker decidiremos qué hacer, anda rápido se está desangrando Rick- insistió Minmey y por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo accedieron a ir a su casa, (la casa de la tía donde vivía antes)

\- ¿Rick? Por Dios no reacciona, Rick- la oscuridad invadió a Rick delante de todos

CASA HUNTER-HAYES

Roy regreso más pronto de lo esperado a casa de Lisa, fuera de la prisión había mucho alboroto, si había logrado escapar pero nadie sabía del paradero de ellos, se hablaba de otras personas que también lo ayudaron, de unas mujeres, trato de tranquilizar a Lisa de la fuga pero no podía explicar ¿Por qué no habían ido por ella? Marlen llega por la puerta trasera y de inmediato la toma por el brazo con fuerza Roy exigiendo que hable sobre Rick y la Fuga, y los soldados y todo el desorden

\- ¡Habla por Dios! ¿Qué paso en la prisión? ¿Qué paso con Rick?- insistía Roy casi acorralando a Marlen contra la pared

\- Es que, bueno todo iba bien pero de pronto todo se complico y le dieron un balazo a Rick y Max se lo llevo junto a otros de los hombres de Rick – comenzó a decir Marlen

\- ¿Por qué se lo llevo? ¿está bien? – ahora era Lisa con su voz angustiada

\- Lo, lo siento señora, pero el balazo que le dieron, bueno lo mato, Rick esta muerto- dijo al fin, el corazón de Lisa pareció detenerse al escuchar la palabra muerto haciendo que sus piernas le fallaran y se desmayara

Cuando Lisa cobro el conocimiento creyó que había sido una pesadilla, pero al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su madre y en los de Kathe se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, Rick, el amor de su vida había muerto, como pudo se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación seguida de su madre quien trataba de consolarla

\- Por favor mama. Déjame sola, no puede, me lo prometió, el no puede estar muerto, me rehusó a creer eso – dijo lanzando todo lo que estaba a su paso

\- Cariño, Lisa tranquila, debes aceptarlo, si, si paso eso es por voluntad de Dios, hija – trataba la Sra. West de hacer entrar en razón a Lisa

\- ¡No! No, no lo acepto, el me dijo que no iba a morir, necesito ver su cuerpo, si no lo veo jamás voy a creer eso, y si es voluntad de Dios, ¿Qué maldita voluntad es esa? Me entrega al amor de mi vida y después me lo arrebata de esa manera, ¡no! No lo acepto, no lo hare nunca- la furia y la frustración se mezclaron haciendo que el llanto de Lisa regresara con ese sollozo ahogado se dejo caer de rodillas blasfemando contra la vida y contra Dios

\- Lisa, no- la Sra. West solo pudo quedarse en silencio mirando cómo se derrumbaba su hija, de nuevo era golpeada por el destino, la muerte de su primer prometido, el que Jack prefiriera a Minmey, y ahora esto, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz pero se burlo de ella arrebatándoselo

EN OTRO LUGAR

Hiro llega junto con un grupo de marineros contratados por él, pone al tanto de que, la Sra. Archer está enterada de todo y que deben proceder de inmediato, mientras tanto una curandera trata de detener la hemorragia de una herida de bala a la altura del vientre bajo

\- Entonces eso es lo que diremos y haremos, ya todo está listo- decía Hiro dando instrucciones

\- Por favor no, eso es bajo hasta para el- responde un molesto Foker

\- Es la única salida, además cuando pase el tiempo todo este asunto se olvidara y ya- insistió Hiro

\- ¿y Lisa?, él quería llevársela , y no creo que acepte a otra- viendo a una mujer con valijas listas – que a su esposa, la persona que Rick ama en verdad y no me salgan con que lo hablaremos después, si vamos a mantener todo esta mentira ella es la primera en que debe conocer la verdad– de nuevo insiste Roy

\- No me parece, además si Lisa llega a saber algo, Archer de inmediato acudirá a ella y puede obligar a salir a Rick, sin embargo si ella no sabe nada, la dejar tranquila, vamos Foker esto es para proteger a Rick, haciéndolo pasar por muerto le será más sencillo demostrar su inocencia, y no lo olviden todos estamos metidos en esto – finalizo Hiro y así comienzo todo

Era el tercer día de la fuga, Lisa insistía en ver el cuerpo de Rick pero nadie le respondía, por Kathe se entero, que Rick había asesinado al jefe de la prisión pero ella lo conocía, sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso, una tarde Lisa regresaba de la Iglesia cuando fue recibida por la Sra. West y por Jack Archer, suspiro frustrada pero los atendió, lejos estaba de imaginarse lo que estaban por decirle.

\- Hola Lisa, ¿Cómo has? – Jack hizo una pausa al verla rostro de Lisa

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿hay noticia se Rick? – preguntaba Lisa

\- Hija, ven siéntate, deberías escuchar esto y aunque no lo creas para mi, para todos fue una sorpresa y nos dolió mucho, y- tomo la mano de Lisa y giro a ver a Jack – dile tu hijo, yo, yo no tengo el valor- ¿valor? ¿para que el valor? Se pregunto Lisa en su mente cuando termino de hablar su madre

\- Lisa, Rick si logro escaparse, pero se embarco de inmediato junto con sus hombres, si es cierto fue herido pero entre los marineros había un curandero y él se encargo de su herida, y aquí viene lo malo, el barco en el que se fue, estallo en alta mar, puedes preguntar a la Marina, hay quienes lo reconocieron cuando subía al navío acompañado de algunos de sus hombres y una mujer- dijo Jack cabizbajo

\- ¿una mujer? ¿Quién? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Marlene? – intercambiaron miradas entre la Sra. West y Jack

\- La descripción que dieron, es la de Minmey y hay como probar que Max fue por ella aquí está la prueba, esta nota estaba en casa de tu madre – Lisa tomo temblorosa la nota, lo que le dijo Jack no podía ser cierto pero lo que leyó detuvo su corazón

\- NO, no es verdad, entonces me traiciono, sus palabras solo fueron mentiras, el no me amaba, realmente seguía amando a mi prima a Minmey yo, yo nunca fui suficiente para él- decía una Lisa con el llanto ahogado en su garganta.

Y así, destrozada y vacía Lisa prepara su equipaje para regresar a casa de su madre, guardar el luto correspondiente para su prima Minmey y para el que fuera su esposo, que según la nota la había traicionado, nunca la amo a ella, solo fue una máscara para esconder a su verdadero amor. Dando un fuerte suspiro cierra con llave las puertas de la que fuera su hogar, aborda el carruaje junto a Kathe y ambas se alejan de ahí, la mirada perdida y vacía de Lisa comienza a congelar su corazón y agradeciendo por la muerte de ambos…


	16. Chapter 16

16\. LA FUERZA DE…

Diez días habían pasado desde ese momento de la traición de Rick, Lisa trataba de vender las propiedades de su esposo pero cada venta que estaba por concretarse Roy Foker se encargaba de que cayera, le prohibió insistir con eso, incluso le arrebato las escrituras el SKULL para que nadie reclamara el seguro, ni siquiera ella, harta de esa situación prefirió no hacer nada más y mejor se recluyo en su casa con sus recuerdos y sus sueños, sueños donde veía a una Rick llamándola entre la espesura de la noche, a veces había niebla, a veces un inmenso océano separándolos pero, había algo inquietante en esos sueños, lo veía a él, escuchaba su nombre incluso llego a pensar que estaba despierta cuando lo escuchaba o sentía una caricia de él, algo dentro de ella le decía que Rick no la había traicionado que solo necesitaba hacer la pregunta correcta para que la respuesta le devolviera la felicidad

Una tarde Lisa terminaba de bordar cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa era Marlen que entraba siempre como si fuera la dueña, le había dicho que necesitaba decirle unas cosas sobre Rick aunque Lisa no tuviera mucho humos para escucharla.

\- Vengo a decirle la verdad sobre aquella vez que le dije que estaba embarazada y que el bebe, era de Rick, mentí, de acuerdo, fue una mentira mas para separarlo de él, a mí, a mi me violaron el día que llegue a la hacienda fue un capataz, no Rick, el es un hombre de verdad y jamás me haría eso – decía Marlen algo altanera y a la vez avergonzada por haberle mentido

\- ¿Y eso? ¿de qué me sirve ahora o qué? Rick está muerto, me engaño con mi prima, me da igual lo que me digas de el- respondió Lisa caminando a la puerta para invitarla a largarse de ahí

\- Espere, no puede creer eso, el la ama, para el capitán no hay otra mujer en este mundo más que usted, yo lo entendió a la mala, de que para él, usted es su vida entera – decía Marlen tratando de convencer a Lisa pero esas palabras ella las interpreto de otra manera

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Hablas de Rick en presente como si él estuviera vivo – y antes de que saliera huyendo Marlen, Lisa la alcanzo tomándola con fuerza de la mano – Habla, dime la verdad ¿está vivo? Rick está vivo ¿cierto? Marlen te lo suplico, dímelo – insistía Lisa

\- No, claro que no, usted entendió mal, el, no, yo no, vaya el muelle 01 el ultimo de la bahía ahí encontrara respuestas, adiós – con fuerza soltó el agarre de Lisa y huyo de su casa dejando pensativa a Lisa.

Presurosa Lisa tomo su chal, y se encamino al muelle hasta donde Marlen le había indicado, llegando se arrepintió de no haber pedido que la acompañaran pero se relajo cuando vio solo niños jugando y algunas personas ancianas desmantelando barcos, camino hasta el muelle 01 y lo que vio ahí anclado la lleno de más dudas, si había huido en un barco, era lógico que sería en el skull, entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo encallado el skull? ¿Por qué lo mantenían ahí? Y si… comenzó a formularse otras preguntas y salvia que la única persona que podía responderle era Roy Foker, así que, dando media vuelta se encamino ahora hasta la casa de él, y aunque había caído la noche no le importo, por desgracia no logro verlo solo le dejo una nota debajo de su puerta y regreso a su casa, ya estando frente a su cama busco entre sus cosas los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio que se había quitado, los coloco en su dedo y busco su fotografía de casados una sonrisa se formo en sus labios reconociendo que, de estar vivo entonces no todo lo que le dijeron sobre él era verdad, con esperanza se fue a dormir esperando porque Roy la visitara pronto para aclarar sus dudas.

En un lugar apartado, una choza a punto de caer vive Atuya, una curandera y chaman, en ese lugar es donde terminaron Minmey y Rick junto a algunos de los hombres de este, Atuya termina de preparar una infusión de hierbas para darla después a beber y a si controlar la fuerte fiebre que tiene a Rick con delirios, delirios que le hacen llamar a alguien

\- Necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas y la fiebre baje, por cierto ¿Quién es Lisa?- pregunta Atuya agregando mas hierbas

\- Es su esposa – responde una furiosa Minmey

\- Pues necesita de ella, solo así se recuperara por completo – responde Atuya terminando de hacer la infusión

\- Claro que no, para eso me tiene a mí, y él lo sabe- insiste Minmey

-Podrás tener su cuerpo, pero su alma, su corazón y su vida, siempre serán de ella de su esposa- responde Atuya pero una furiosa y frustrada Minmey limpia sus lagrimas esperando por un milagro, que Rick regrese a ella.

La siguiente mañana Lisa abre presurosa la puerta de su casa, su madre salido a la iglesia así que solo estaba ella con Kathe, el visitante era Roy Foker

\- Lisa, leí tu nota que me dejaste, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – comenzó Foker apenas sentándose sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar

\- Roy tengo tantas dudas, sin contar los sueños que he tenido donde Rick esta herido y me está llamando, las dudas son- Foker observaba en silencio a Lisa poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras – Me pide que no venda nada de sus propiedades porque alega que podre arrepentirme, le pide a Marlen que venga a decirme la verdad sobre su hijo para que no tenga una mala imagen sobre Rick, y su barco, el Skull esta encallado en el muelle abandonando 01 y además de todo eso, cuando escucho hablar a Marlen lo hace en presente como si aun estuviera vivo, por favor Roy, dime la verdad a todo eso, debe haber una respuesta por favor te lo suplico- decía Lisa, Foker solo aclaro su garganta antes de responder

\- Te he pedido que no vendas nada porque son tuyos, y algún día los puedes llegar a necesitar, el Skull encallo y esta atorado en la ensenada, le pedí a Marlen que te dijera la verdad para que no creas que era un deslamado que se aprovecha de las personas indefensas y si ella lo menciona en presente, bueno, es simple, lo extraña mucho – responde Roy y aunque Lisa sabe que sus respuestas son coherentes aun así ella insiste

\- Por favor Roy te lo suplico, no duermo, no como, no vivo porque no sé si me mintió en verdad o no, necesito saber por favor, aunque me haya engañado con mi prima no me importa – casi se puso Lisa de rodillas frente a Roy

\- El , Rick no te engaño Lisa, no pienses eso, el no huyo con tu prima, las cosas no pasaron así – respondió Roy tratando de calmarla

\- ¿Está vivo? Si así lo quieres, me podre de rodillas pero respóndeme ¿está vivo? – insistió Lisa desesperada y Roy observo en todo el lugar porque nadie lo escuchara, despacio se acerco a Lisa y le susurro al oído

\- Si, Rick está vivo- después de esas palabras, el corazón de Lisa comenzó a latir con fuerza – mañana a las siete vayan tú y tu madre a mi casa allá les contare todo sobre ellos, por ahora no digas ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera a tu madre o pondrás en peligro a Rick, las espero mañana- y al salir de casa Lisa corrió a su habitación a llorar, si, pero de felicidad al saber que estaba con vida y por lo que le dijo Roy, todo había sido una intriga entre ellos.

La siguiente noche ya en casa de Roy Foker, las ponía la tanto sobre del como fue la fuga, que paso, y lo que planeo Hiro y el porqué de todo eso, y como todo se salió de control, la Sra. West estaba feliz de que su sobrina a la que veía casi como una hija estuviera con vida y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer también estaba feliz por Lisa quien había recuperado a su esposo pero, a que costo, tal vez si seguía siendo un fugitivo sería mejor separarse de él que seguirlo al infierno para evitar el que dirán, después de terminar de hablar Roy Lisa se quedo en silencio meditando cada palabra

\- ¿Qué piensas Lisa? ¿Por qué te quedaste así?- pregunto Roy viendo el rostro de ella

\- Que esta intriga la tramo mi madrina, recuerde lo que le dije hace un tiempo sobre lo que escuche que le decía Hiro – respondió Lisa firme en sus palabras

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu madrina Lisa? Es una aberración- intervino la Sra. West

\- Ay mama por favor, mi madrina es capaz de eso y de mas, ve el antecedente negó a su propio hijo solo por quedarse con la enorme herencia de los Hunter claro que sería capaz de eso y más, desapareciendo a Rick ella vuelve a tomar control sobre todos los bienes y el dinero no deberá compartirlo con nadie – respondió Lisa y después giro a ver a Roy – por favor necesito ver a Rick, y si no es posible al menos que sepa que lo amo y que, bueno, por favor – decía Lisa en suplica. Roy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de llegar a su casa las cosas cambiaron de tono, la Sra. West comenzó a reclamarme sobre Rick, que ese maldito había enajenado a su pobre prima llevándola a hacer locuras por él, y Lisa no permitió que ofendieran a su esposo por nada y por nadie y eso incluiría a su madre, fastidiada Lisa prefirió irse a su habitación para despejarse y dejar de escuchar las tonterías de su madre quien insistía en alejarla de él.

\- ¿Sabes que voy hacer Lisa? Mañana iré a ver al Fraile exigiré que anule tu matrimonio así no podrás alegar que es tu marido y jamás podrás irte con él – dijo desafiante la Sr. West

\- Pues casada o no aun así, si él me lo pidiera me iría con Rick incluso hasta el infierno mama y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme – replico Lisa amenazante

\- Eso ya lo veremos- y azoto la puerta Lisa contra la cara de su madre sacándola de su habitación.

Lisa limpio unas lagrimas, se sorprendía de su reacción contra su propia madre todo por defender su amor y a Rick y aunque sabía que la sociedad la señalaría, por vez primera no le importaba el que dirán de las demás personas, ella se había hecho un juramento y eso era defender a toda costa su felicidad y a su marido aun y si eso significaba renegar de su propia madre, suspirando comenzó a quitar su chal para prepararse a dormir, una leve brisa movió levente sus cabellos y una voz la hizo girar asombrada con un corazón latiendo de nuevo recordándole que había vuelto a la vida…

\- Lisa, Lisa, nena, amor - Lisa giro guiada por esa voz para ver los ojos azules de su esposo, Rick haba regresado…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No diré nombres porque no me bajare a tanto, pero a quien no le parezca este tipo de novelas por favor pasa de largo y muestra respeto a quienes si las aprecian. por mi, no me mortifica eliminar comentarios insultantes a mi persona, pero que fastidio escribirlos si los va a eliminar en automático la plataforma. y a los demás Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios a la historia por ustedes seguimos aqui.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. REGRESO… Y

Lisa parecía estar flotando, estaba abrazando a Rick de nuevo su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, ahora tenía esperanza de que las cosas se solucionarían y aunque su madre la haya amenazado, en esos momentos no importaba pues estaba junto a él, la única persona que la hacía sentir segura, después de saborear sus besos fue de inmediato a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave para que nadie entrara apenas girando pudo ver que le era difícil respirar y recordó la herida esa de la que le hablo Roy durante su fuga. Se acerco a él y le ayudo a llegar hasta su cama para que descansar y convencerlo de que le dejara ver su herida, ya que Lisa tenía conocimientos de enfermería gracias a las monjas del convento

\- Por Dios Rick lo había olvido, tu herida, recuéstate, ahora déjame verla – colocando tras la cabeza de Rick algunas almohadas

\- No, espera, primero quiero, quiero abrazarte. Te extrañe tanto Lisa, yo nunca te engañe nena, no podría hacerlo, te lo dije antes eres mi vida - decía Rick entre cortado abrazando a Lisa acercándola a su pecho

\- Perdón, perdón dude un poco pero recordé tu amor y – Lisa besa la mejilla de Rick – déjame ver tu herida amor- insistía

\- Por tu calor se qué, que no creíste eso, - Rick se estremece un poco por el dolor de su herida - no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, solo descansaré un poco y después me iré, no, no quiero que, escuche lo que te dijo tu mama – la voz de Rick se comenzaba apagar

\- No puedes irte así, y no voy a permitir que te vayas, y por mi mama, ella no hará nada así que no te preocupes, no la dejare, ahora déjame ver esa herida – Dijo Lisa y Rick señalo en lugar del vientre bajo.

Un sollozo escapo de la boca de Lisa al ver la herida y el que no cerrara aun, deje unos momentos a Rick mientras pedía que Kathe buscara todo lo que encontrara de curación y que vigilara a su madre, cuando Kathe llego con las cosas Rick se sobre salto pero de inmediato Lisa lo relajo, Kathe dijo que la Sra. Hayes estaba dormida, y Lisa le pidió algo de la cocina para que comiera Rick, al quedarse solos de nuevo comenzó a limpiar y curar esa herida.

\- Tienes las manos tan suaves Lisa, hasta parece que estoy en el paraíso, nena eres mi vida, no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que me importe más que tu, estas tan dentro de mí, pase lo que pase no me quites tu amor- decía Rick quien se estremeció al sentir un ardor sobre su piel

\- Lo siento, lo siento amor, y tú y yo jamás, nunca nos volveremos a separar – Lisa beso los labios de Rick para calmarlo y seguir curando su herida.

Lisa sigue curando la herida de Rick, Kathe le había llevado algo para que cenara pero, el esfuerzo y el que aun no cedía la infección su cuerpo se relajo a tal punto de quedarse dormido por lo tanto no comió nada, así que retiraron la cena, Lisa da las buenas noches a Kathe con instrucciones de que, muy temprano por la mañana debe avisarle a qué hora se levanta su madre y que es lo hará durante el siguiente día, para seguir cuidando y protegiendo a su esposo.

Saliendo Kathe de la habitación, coloco en una manta las vendas llenas de sangre y su encargo era deshacerse de ellas de la manera más privada, Lisa asegura la puerta de su habitación y se dispone a dormir junto a Rick pero, fuera de la habitación por la parte del balcón escucha voces y entra Max quien buscaba llevarse al capitán, pero Lisa se negó alegando que estando Rick en su habitación era más seguro que afuera, y que el policía que estaba vigilando su casa no sospecharía nada y menos se atrevería a entrar, por lo tanto dejo a Lisa despidiéndose y tras de él, ella cerro con llave el balcón, giro a ver a su esposo, limpio una lagrima y se acerco a él para dormir, al fin estaban juntos de nuevo, no sabía que pasaría después, pero al menos esa noche era de ella.

Por la mañana Max visito a Roy foker y le dijo que la visita de Rick a Lisa fue un éxito pero, que lo dejo ahí pasar la noche y aunque explico el porqué, Foker estaba furioso ya que era muy arriesgado pero conociendo a Lisa jamás habría permitido que lo sacaran y que, si llegaban a lograrlo siendo tan terca iría tras de ellos y eso los pondría en la mira a ambos, así que, resignado acepto diciendo que iría mas tarde a visitarlo en la casa de los Hayes. También supo que MInmey estaba de encargo y era de Jack Archer y que, cuando salió Rick la habían dejado dormida gracias a unas hierbas que le preparo Atuya.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Los Hayes, Lisa termino de ayudar a Rick a darse una ducha, y entre besos y caricias Rick le dijo a Lisa que MInmey estaba de encargo de Jack se lo confirmo Atuya La curandera y que la había dejado dormida para que él pudiera salir a visitarla pero, también le dijo la amenaza de Minmey si llega a enterarse que Rick huyera con Lisa.

\- Señora, su mama ya se despertó pero aun no baja, y Kim esta en el lavadero- hablo por lo bajo Kathe lo mas cercas a la puerta del baño a Lisa

\- Bien, entonces trae rápido el desayuno para el señor –pidió Lisa a Kathe

\- Si tu madre se entera que estoy yo aquí- comenzaba Rick no quería meter en problemas a Lisa

\- No hará nada, no te preocupes, y con respecto a Minmey, ¿Qué pasara con ella? – pregunta ayudando a salir de la bañera a Rick y cubriéndolo con una toalla

\- Bueno cuando me vine la deje dormida con la curandera Atuya quien trataría de convencerla para que regrese con Jack y – Rick no pudo continuar Lisa se había recargado en el torso desnudo de Rick y lo abrazo con fuerza y el simplemente se rindió a ella en ese abrazo.

Para cuando Minmey despertó se dio cuenta de que Rick no estaba con ella en la choza de Atuya, molesta y peor de furiosa amenazo a todos gritándole a esa mujer y así, encolerizada además de reclamarle a esa mujer por haber revelado el secreto de su embarazo a Rick, pues planeaba alegar que era de él ante cualquier otro para que llegara a oídos de Lisa y de nuevo mantener una intriga entre ellos, corrió furiosa y frustrada por sus planes que no salieron como quería hasta llegar a la casa de su tía, la Sra. Hayes.

\- ¡Minmey! Cariño que bueno que estas bien – la Sra. Hayes la abrazo apenas abriendo la puerta principal de su casa

\- ¿Dónde está Lisa? Se fue con Rick ¿Cierto? Y no me mientas Tía- alzo la voz llena de coraje y llorando

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato la Sra. Hayes tratando de nuevo de dar un abrazo a Minmey

\- Tía por favor, sé muy bien de su plan de fugarse, y el no ha quitado el dedo del renglón, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Lisa? – Minmey tomo los hombros de su tía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Te digo que, acabo de hablar con ella, desayunamos juntas – la Sra. Hayes vio como temblaba MInmey quien al fin se dejo abrazar y accedió a llevarla hasta su habitación para que se tranquilizara y pudiera descansar.

Rick y Lisa ignoraban que había regresado Minmey a casa lo único que le preocupaba a Lisa era como seguirían las cosas ahora que Rick estaba de vuelta por lo tanto mando llamar a Roy Foker quien estaba con ellos hablando en la habitación de Lisa.

Rick puso al tanto del estado de MInmey y sobre todo de sus amenazas, Roy le comento a ambos que un nuevo juez acababa de llegar a Los Ángeles para encargarse de todo tras la muerte del jefe de la policía y el temor de él era el hecho de que en su juventud Roy tuvo una relación muy intensa con una chica en Nueva York y tuvo que abandonarla por cuestión de celos y malos entendidos, ni Rick ni Lisa entendía su preocupación hasta que Roy les dijo que esa chica era hermana de ese nuevo Juez quien había llegado junto a su esposa y su ex novia, Claudia Grant.

\- Lisa- el golpe con fuerza tras la puerta sobre salto a los tres

\- Es mi mama- dijo Lisa que trato de ignorarla

\- Ábreme Lisa, es una emergencia no sabes lo que ha pasado- insistía con los golpes

\- No, no puedo, me estoy cambiando – respondió Lisa asustada

\- Bueno yo entro, ¿Por qué te encerraste con llave? Lisa abre, es importante – golpeo con violencia la puerta y al saber que estaba con llave Lisa sabia que solo era cuestión de minutos para que usara la llave maestra y entrara a su habitación

\- Ve abrirle a tu mama, prefiero que me vea ella al policía que está afuera – Rick convenció a Lisa de que abriera la puerta

Apenas entro la Sra. Hayes fue suficiente para llenarse de furia al ver ahí no solo a Roy Foker sino a Rick el culpable a su manera de ver las cosas de todo lo malo que estaba pasando su familia especialmente a Minmey, la Sra. Hayes exigió que se largara de inmediato pero la negativa de Lisa y su firme oposición a ello la llevo a guardar silencio y salir de la habitación, Lisa asustada sale tras de ella y al ver a donde se dirige la detuvo tomando con fuerza a su propia madre

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Dijo Lisa jalando el brazo de su madre

\- A avisarle al policía de allá afuera que ese mequetrefe del Mercenario esta aquí – respondió soltando el agarre de Lisa

\- No, no lo harás- dijo de nuevo Lisa ahora colocándose frente a la puerta

\- Minmey regreso a casa y esta allá arriba- continuo la Sra. Hayes

\- Mama te lo suplico ella no debe saber que Rick esta aquí lo amenazo con denunciarlos a todos e intrigar en su contra por favor te lo suplico por primera vez haz algo bueno por mí, te lo pido por la memoria de mi padre- Lisa imploraba por la protección de Rick

\- No, me rehusó a eso le- pero Lisa no dejo ni que terminara la frase su madre, el fuerte agarre sobre el brazo de la Sra. y ver los ojos de furia de Lisa la hicieron retroceder de terror

\- Si lo haces mama, jamás te lo perdonare y te odiare hasta el último latido de mi corazón, te dije que no me pusieras a elegir entre tú y Rick porque tu mama vas a perder, por encima de todo siempre lo elegiré a él, así que más te vale que guardes silencio – Dijo Lisa amenazante contra su madre.

El terror de la Sra. Hayes fue al ver los ojos de su hija quien no dudaría en ponerse frente a Rick para protegerlo incluso de ella misma, de Minmey y de quien sea…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Una disculpa en el anterior capitulo en lugar de ser Sra. Hayes, se publico como Sra. West, mi erro fue en que estaba haciendo en simultaneo esta historia y otra para un fandom diferente, pido una disculpa por no revisarlo dos veces como normalmente lo hago.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. VIDA POR VIDA

Rick se entero que Minmey ya había regresado a casa y no solo eso, también había estado Hiro y con quien se acordó la manera de regresarla a la sociedad y aunque Lisa estaba en contra la manera en que se había acordado para que no quedara como la mala del cuento y echar toda la culpa a Rick y a sus hombres parece que para su madre la única persona importante era su prima ya que no le importo que lo crucificaran y que Lisa debía renunciar a su felicidad con tal de salvaguarda la integridad de su prima quien fue ella por quien se echo a perder todo el plan de la fuga de Rick y que por sus celos no pudieran llevar a Lisa en el proceso pero, eso no era todo después de la amenaza que le hizo Minmey a Rick había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión que no era la adecuada y menos era buena para los Hunter- Hayes.

Después de explicarle a Lisa el porqué no correría el riesgo de exponerla a ella y él porque él necesitaba planear como regresar a la "vida" y así poder buscar su inocencia ahora estaban en una despedida muy dolorosa, Roy ayudaría a distraer al policía de afuera saliendo con Lisa en lo que él huía de la casa hacia su refugio aunque Lisa tratara de prolongar esa despedida

\- Al menos espera, aunque sea a que oscurezca- decía una triste Lisa después de enterarse que no podía irse con él

\- Lisa, no, no mi amor, mucho menos ahora que se, que tu prima esta aquí y el plan que tienen para regresarla – respondió Rick tomando un poico de Ropa

\- Te espero afuera Lisa- dijo Roy caminando al a puerta principal dando espacio para esa despedida.

\- No quiero que me dejes, no quiero – decía Lisa sin poder contener las lagrimas

\- No voy a dejarte será por poco tiempo – Rick abrazaba a Lisa quería sentirla, esa despedida se sentía aun difícil – ahora escúchame Lisa, la siguiente semana ve a la Iglesia a las doce del medio día quiero que pidas por mi – susurraba en el oído de su esposa aspirando su aroma

\- Si amor, lo hare, pero Rick recuerda que te llevas mi vida- le dijo Lisa besando a su esposo un instante y después se aparto de él

\- Y la mía se queda contigo – fue lo último que le dijo Rick, Lisa dio media vuelta y salió de su casa tratando de llamar la atención del policía por sus lagrimas, y así distrayendo a todos Rick salió de la casa para encontrarse con Max e ir hasta su refugio.

A tercer día de estar escondido y preparase para reaparecer en público, Marlen llego a regañadientes hasta él llevada por Max, necesitaba darle algunas explicaciones una de ellas él, porque había entrado a trabajar a casa del nuevo Juez Vince Grant y su familia, además de que buscaba a toda costa deshacerse de ese bebe que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre y el hecho de que no superaba que Rick la hubiese cambiado por otra.

\- Rick, puedo saber una cosa, ¿Por qué amas tanto a la Señora Lisa? – cuestiono Marlen a Rick

\- La verdad, es difícil decir porque se enamora una persona, pero yo la amo porque la necesito- respondió Rick

\- ¿Y porque la necesitas precisamente a ella? Hay otras- decía Marlen en un puchero

\- Para mí no hay otra más que ella – de inmediato respondió Rick

\- También querías a la prima y antes de ella, también quisiste a las demás, y no te atrevas a decirme, que con ella es distinto, porque eso lo puedes decir ahora pero a lo mejor mañana te vas a arrepentir - Dijo una furiosa Marlen que caminaba alejándose un poco de él

\- Escúchame Marlen a la vida de todas las personas de pronto llega alguien que sientes que es lo que siempre has estado buscando, tal vez las cualidades de Lisa las tengan otras mujeres, pero para mí ella es especial, su modo de ser, de hacer, de decir las cosas, cuando se ríe, cuando me regaña, todo me atrae, también me gusta lo que me hace sentir- responde Rick tratando de buscar las palabras para que entendiera

\- Así ¿Y qué te hace sentir?- insistía Marlen

\- Que para ella nada ni nadie es más importante que yo- Rick hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Marlen, sabes que te quiero, pero lo de Lisa es distinto y tienes que entenderlo, lo que hago, lo que pienso, mis planes, mis proyectos todo, todo gira alrededor de ella, y si la verdad no empezó de esa manera, todo se fue dando poco a poco hasta que ahora se convirtió en lo más importante, lo único que cuenta para mí en esta vida, Lisa representa mi futuro, mi estabilidad, mi anhelo de tener una familia, tener hijos de echar raíces en un lugar para llamarlo hogar, y tu siempre contaras con mi amistad, te apoyare y procurare en todo pero debes quitarte esa obsesión por mi y no me salgas con que no puedes, si puedes pero no quieres – Esas palabras desarmaron a Marlen, si ya sabía que para Rick, Lisa era su mundo con esa declaración debía aceptarlo y no solo eso, debía decir adiós a una obsesión y comenzar ella su historia.

\- ¿Y me vas a casar con alguien? ¿Quién demonios me va a querer con esta cosa dentro de mí? ¿así sucia? – pregunto una triste Marlen

\- Scott te aprecia mucho, me dijo Lisa que sale de casa para ir a verte y con respecto a trabajar con los grant ya no, te irás con Lisa yo demostrare mi inocencia de otra manera, promete que le darás una oportunidad a Scott- le dio un varazo a Marlen

\- Si está bien, lo hare – se resigno Marlen

Lisa camina por las calles empedradas de Los Ángeles rumbo a la Iglesia acompañada de Scott y de Kathe, en su camino se encontraron con Roy Foker quien también iba rumbo a la iglesia, en las primeras filas estaba el nuevo Juez y su familia los Grant y a Roy solo le quedo colocarse en la parte de atrás unas diez bancas de atrás y estaba de pie en uno de los laterales, en cambio Lisa y sus acompañantes estaban sentados tan solo tres bancas detrás de ellos, la celebración estaba comenzando y casi todo el pueblo estaba presente, cuando el fraile dio la indicación para la recolección de las ofrendas su mirada la dirigió al final del extenso pasillo y despacio pero a paso firme una figura se hacía presente y los murmullos comenzaron, Lisa estaba confundida e intrigada pero poco duro ya que la persona que tomo la charola para recolectar el dinero era Rick, el mercenario, su esposo haciendo publica su reaparición demostrando a todos que no estaba muerto.

Terminada la celebración Scott se acerco a Lisa y Kathe después de hablar con Roy quien le había dicho a Rick que era importante hablar con él en un lugar privado, y no había otro que la casa Hayes, así que, de inmediato comenzaron su recorrido hasta casa, durante el trayecto los tres hablaban sobre los rostros de asombro de casi todos al ver con vida al mercenario, algunos con cara de espanto y la cara de intriga del nuevo juez pues era obvio, él no sabía quién era Rick El Mercenario, había venido a este pueblo para aclarar todo pero desconocía al principal involucrado.

Llegando Roy a casa de los Hayes, Scott lo dirigió hasta la habitación de Lisa quien ya estaba esperándolo abrazada a Rick.

\- ¿A que vino eso que me anotaste en el papel? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de hablar conmigo? – comenzó Rick a cuestionar a Roy apenas entrando sin soltar el abrazo de Lisa

\- Prefiero hacerlo, estando a solas, seria más recomendable – comenzó Roy

\- Por favor no, no quiero que me escondan nada – dijo Lisa segura esperaba la respuesta de ambos

\- Ya lo dijo Lisa, no pienso ocultarle nada a ella, así que hable, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – ahora fue Rick decidido y seguro de ya no querer ocultarle nada a su esposa

\- Bien, hable con Jack dijo estar dispuesto a dejar pasar todo, ahora que está aquí el nuevo juez no quiere que su apellido se vea manchado por alguna cosa, incluso dijo que aceptaría a Minmey de vuelta sin cuestionar nada, pero todo tiene un precio y es, un duelo entre tú y el- El corazón de Lisa se encogió, un duelo entre ellos solo significaba que uno de ellos moriría.

\- Esa bien, si con eso me deja en paz- respondió Rick

\- ¿Qué? No, por favor piensa en mí, no lo hagas, si lo matas, mi madrina te casara hasta matarte y si tu mueres yo no, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti, no lo hagas – una aterrada Lisa se abraza a Rick.

La idea del duelo era algo entre Jack y Hiro solamente, la Sra. Archer desconocía todo eso, así que Roy fue astuto al hablar con el diciendo que para evitar más muertes y represalias el debía cumplir como hombre a su palabra de dejar en paz a Rick, regresarle el apellido de Hunter, anular los cargos en su contra y dejar tranquila a Lisa, pero para que todo eso lograra su efecto acordaron que no sería a muerte, solo que quedaran imposibilitados de continuar con el duelo, así pues, como caballeros acordaron el día, la hora, los testigos y las armas Y para comprobar que todo lo que estaba diciendo iba en verdad, ya había acogido de nuevo a Minmey en la hacienda, y la Sra. Hayes a petición de la Sra. Archer accedió acompañar a su sobrina dejando sola a Lisa y sin que ella lo supiera con su marido viviendo con ella.

\- Lo siento Lisa pero no, no puedes, no debes ir a la Hacienda – Rick toma la mano de Lisa- y no pienses que hago esto sin pensar en ti, pienso en ti a cada instante, pero si te pienso que estas allá, no podre concentrarme y eso será un punto en mi contra durante el duelo, no sabré si estás bien, si te están haciendo daño, no, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor espérame aquí hasta que yo regrese – Rick toma el rostro y con pequeños besos quita las lagrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas

\- Está bien, me quedare pero por favor te quiero vivo – un suave beso a modo de esperanza no de despedida fue suficiente para verlo partir rumbo a la hacienda en Napa donde lo esperaría Max que será su padrino para el duelo.

Jack había estado bebiendo por casi dos días, comía poco y dormía menos, no olvidaba la supuesta ofensa que había sido objeto de parte de su esposa y Rick su medio hermano le había dicho a Hiro que había otra forma de evitar el duelo, pero esa segunda opción Hiro sabía perfectamente que Rick lo desollaría vivo así que lo dejo en un simple duelo y no a muerte solo a quien saliera lastimado y no pudiera continuar

A las doce con cuarenta y cinto a. m estaba todo listo apartados de la hacienda en uno de los campos menos fértiles estaban apostados varias personas entre ellas Jack con Hiro y llegando al lugar Rick y Max, el dirigente del duelo junto a dos personas más se acerca para que Rick elija el revólver y después hace lo mismo con Jack, preparados con los padrinos de duelo intercambiados caminan con ellos diez pasos del punto medio, los dejan solos y regresan con sus respectivos amigos

\- Les recuerdo que cada uno disparara pero que su honor de caballeros los hará esperar hasta que indique la voz de tiro, de lo contrario se cancelara el duelo y como caballeros daremos por terminado cuando alguno de ustedes ya no pueda continuar, ¿quedo claro? – dijo el dirigente

\- Entendido – respondieron Jack y Rick al unisonó

\- Bien el primero en tirar será el ofendido, Jack Archer por lo tanto, ¡Arme! – alza el brazo preparando Jack el disparo - ¡TIRE! –

NOTA DEL AUTOR: EN aquella época la palabra de un hombre "entre caballeros" tenía más peso que cualquier contrato escrito. Y este capítulo marca el inicio de los últimos capítulos.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. DUELOS DE DESICIONES

\- Bien el primero en tirar será el ofendido, Jack Archer por lo tanto, ¡Arme! – alza el brazo preparando Jack el disparo - ¡TIRE! –

El disparo ni siquiera se acerco a Rick, el hecho de que Jack había bebido durante toda la noche, daba ventaja a Rick pues la puntería de Archer no era para nada optima en esos momentos, pero aun así era peligroso, pues una persona en el estado mental que estaba Jack era capaz de todo, y ambos sabían que una bala los separaba de la vida o la muerte y en el caso de Rick del amor de su vida, de Lisa.

Los tiros continuaban Rick desviaba a propósito el arma para no darle a Jack y eso lo ofendía a un mas, estaban por terminarse las balas cuando algo paso por la mente de Rick, al sonido de Tiro Rick enfoco su disparo sobre la mano de Jack dando justo en el dorsal de la mano derecha haciendo que Jack soltara el arma furioso, Hiro se acerco de inmediato a el junto con el encargado del duelo.

\- Dame al arma, lo hizo a propósito el maldito desgraciado- dijo furioso Jack

\- Deja eso en paz, no podrás ni zoster el arma ya basta- Hiro le arrebato la pistola

\- Déjeme ver su herida- la inspecciono unos segundos antes de continuar – no podrá continuar y con esto se da por terminado el duelo

Dieron la noticia a Rick sobre el fin del encuentro, entregaron el arma y se retiro en silencio dio instrucciones a Max y el regreso a casa con Lisa.

Apenas llegando a casa fue recibido por un largo beso y un abrazo que le levanto un poco el ánimo, la cabeza de Rick estaba llena de pensamientos que no le agradaban pero sabía que sería la única solución al menos por un largo tiempo, de hecho llego a pensar en huir de Los Ángeles con ella pero conociendo a Jack y el poder que tiene no descansaría hasta dar con ellos, los perseguiría por todo el país incluso por todo el mundo, entre la plática que sostuvo con Lisa fue que a su modo él no era un buen marido para ella, le había prometido una vida tranquila pero dadas las circunstancias eso estaba lejos de que llegara a suceder, incluso le dijo a Lisa que se sentía egoísta por arrastrarla a una vida como esa llena de conflictos, de peligros y anuqué Lisa tratara de defenderse, de defender su relación diciendo que para ella, Rick era su mundo una idea estaba rondando la cabeza de Rick, pues en la salida de Rick de la hacienda se había topado con la señora Hayes y fue ella quien le ilumino de alguna manera la mente de él, dándole la respuesta a todos sus problemas en especial el cómo podía proteger mejor a Lisa de todo eso que él estaba padeciendo en esos momentos y aunque amara a Lisa más que a si mismo sabía muy bien que no podía arrastrarla a vivir ese infierno junto a el, y ya era hora de poner tierra de por medio.

\- No entiendo ¿Por qué piensas en todos? Claro que me duele lo tus amigos, lo Ben que le disparo al jefe de la policía por protegerte a ti, pero pensar en Minmey también y como protegerla a ella, ¿Qué no piensas en mi? – Una discusión comenzó cuando Rick hizo mención de proteger a Ben y Minmey para que ella no delatara a sus hombres hizo sentir mal a Lisa

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Lisa pienso en ti en todo momento a cada minuto tu ocupas todos mis pensamientos – reclamo Rick haciendo una pausa antes de seguir – pero seamos honestos Lisa, yo soy el de la mala suerte en todo esto – dijo Rick alejándose un poco de Lisa

\- No digas eso Rick fueron las circunstancias solamente – replico Lisa mirándolo fijamente

\- Tal vez, no, no debimos casarnos es un hecho que tu y yo somos de diferentes mundos y mi vida no está hecha para compartirla con nadie, siempre estoy en peligro y no es justo que te arrastre con mis problemas – dijo Rick conteniendo ese nudo en su garganta para evitar llorar se estaba desgarronado por dentro

\- No sé a qué viene eso, pero yo estoy dispuesta a todo, a seguirte al fin del mundo incluso al infierno – dijo Lisa sintiendo una punzada en su corazón al escuchar a Rick

\- Pero Yo, ya no Lisa, y ya es tiempo de que te olvides de mi – Rick no pudo detener una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla

\- ¿Olvidarte? ¿acaso perdiste la razón?- cuestiono Lisa acercándose un poco a Rick

\- Perdí la razón cuando me ilusione en que podía tener esposa, hijos, una familia como los demás, pero la gente como yo nunca debe aspirar a eso – y antes de que cuestionará algo mas Lisa, Rick puso punto final a ellos – debemos separarnos, no volver a vernos, y si de todo esto no salgo bien librado estas en libertad de anular nuestro matrimonio y buscar tu felicidad con alguien más – las lagrimas de Rick corrían por sus mejillas solo buscaba la manera de huir de ahí para no terminar de derrumbarse delante de Lisa

Rick detuvo a Lisa solo con sus manos, no la toco solo impidió que se le acercara el corazón de Rick estaba destrozándose su alma se estaba vaciando al renunciar al amor de su vida, aunque Lisa también sentía que estaba en una pesadilla y rogaba en silencio porque alguien la despertara ya no podía alejarse de Rick no podría vivir sin él, incluso sugirió huir de ahí pero eso estaba lejos de las intenciones de Rick si debía enfrentar peligros, lo haría solo lejos de ella.

\- Rick no lo hagas, contigo padecería todo – dijo Lisa en un intento por detenerlo

\- No Lisa lo que sea prefiero padecerlo solo – dijo dando media vuelta y caminar a la entrada de la casa para irse de ahí

\- No, no Rick no lo hagas te lo suplico, quédate conmigo, si te vas a ir al menos, al menos despídete de mí, o, o hablemos más tarde amor solo no te vayas – trato de usar su última carta, sabía que si Rick salía seria todo entre ellos

\- No, y no me sigas, no pienso cambiar de parecer, te amo Lisa Hayes con todas mis fuerzas, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo arrastrarte a esto, te prefiero bien y feliz aunque sea lejos de mi – Rick salió de la casa dejando a Lisa vacía tomo con fuerza los eslabones de la puerta pues conocía a su esposa y de lo que era capaz

\- No, no Rick no lo hagas, abre la puerta te lo suplico no me dejes – Lisa comenzó a sacudir con fuerza la puerta de su casa pero Rick no iba a permitir que ella saliera – no me hagas esto Rick por favor no me dejes, no me dejes, no quiero vivir sin ti – las piernas de Lisa le fallaron haciendo que cayera al piso abrazándose a si misma dejando llorar en grito ese dolor de saber que su único y verdadero amor prefirió dejarla antes de hacerle daño, pero Rick era la única persona por la cual ella daría su vida, pero ahora esa vida comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco.

Rick escuchaba los gritos de Lisa tras de la puerta esos gritos taladraban el alma de Rick, su corazón le gritaba que regresara a ella, que no la dejara pero su razón detenía esos impulsos, ella no se merecía eso, no merecía sufrir por culpa de él, ella era un ángel para Rick y los ángeles no deben caminar en el infierno, al soltar los eslabones de la puerta fue cuando se alejo de esa casa, monto su caballo y emprendió su camino atrás dejaba sus ilusiones, su vida, dejaba a Lisa Hayes la única mujer que en verdad amaba.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. REVELACIONES

Tras la despedida de Rick, Lisa accede a ir a la hacienda junto a su madre y Minmey mas que todo a cuidar de su prima ya que al parecer el médico ordeno que ella descansara todo lo que pudiera pero cierta conversación que tuvo Minmey con el médico hizo sospechar a Lisa que algo no andaba bien pero hasta no tener las pruebas suficientes no debía decir nada, una noche mientras Lisa estaba terminando de bordar recibió una nota de parte de Marlen se la entrego a Kathe

\- ¿Cuándo te dio esto? – Lisa cuestiono a Marlen después de mandarla llamar

\- Hace unos días, el capitán me dijo que era importante – respondió mientras Kathe vigilaba que no se acercara nadie a la habitación

\- Pero, el mismo me alejo no entiendo porque, ¿Qué cambio? ¿tú lo sabes? – insistía Lisa

\- Todos se pueden equivocar usted misma me lo dijo y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ahora la tiene con el ¿Qué no es suficiente eso? El la ama y está dispuesto a todo incluso de venir por usted a la hacienda aun y que Jack quiere matarlo – dijo una molesta Marlen

\- De acuerdo, entrega esto – respondió la nota de Rick y después de que Marlen y Kathe salieran Lisa comenzó con su plan

Una mañana Lisa estaba lista para irse con Rick, según la nota él, la esperaría en la parte de olivos que era casi la salida de la Hacienda ahí estaría él a caballo para llevársela a la frontera allá la esperaría Miriya la esposa de su mejor amigo Max, Lisa aprovecharía cuando su madre y su madrina fueran a la capilla, Jack fuera a la cosecha con Hiro y Minmey pues ella debía estar en cama descansando por su embarazo por lo tanto nadie estaría vigilándola y ella podría huir con Rick.

Kathe dio la noticia a Lisa de que ella y Marlen ya se iban de la hacienda así que era la hora para que Lisa saliera, tomo su velo y su sombrero y se encamino al campo de olivos para encontrarse con Rick, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean cuando Lisa estaba por cruzar el arrollo para llegar escucho el galope de un caballo tras de ella, asustada giro creyendo que era Jack o su estúpido capataz Edwards que la habían descubierto, pero lo que vio la aterro, un caballo desbocado iba en coalición hacia ella cuando grito el animal comenzó a alterarse y quien estaba montándolo era Minmey que además de no poder controlarlo cayo del animal golpeándose la espalda contra unas afilas rocas

\- ¡Minmey! Resiste iré por ayuda – se acerco a ella pero la detuvo tomando su mano

\- Tenias que ser tu, tu quien me quitara todo, me quitaste al único hombre que realmente ame, no podía permitir que te fueras con él- decía Minmey

\- ¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo? – Lisa cuestiono

\- Leí la nota, mande a Kim que vigilara a Marlen y la leí, el te esperaría hoy para que huyeran pero, pero no debes, tu no lo amas como yo lo amo – trataba de soportar el dolor MInmey

\- Amo a Rick más que a mi vida, tú no sabes lo que es amor de verdad y – Lisa sintió un jalón en su mano trato de alejarse un poco cuando escucho gritos de trabajadores que vieron el accidente

\- Claro que no, si lo amaras lo dejarías ir, Jack, Jack quiere matarlo tiene vigilada la hacienda allá hay varios hombres armados si te vieran acercarte a él no dudarían en matarlo, escúchame bien Lisa, el secreto de mi madrina es que esta hacienda es de los Hunter el padre de Rick, los bienes, el dinero, las minas todo es de los Hunter, mi madrina fue casada a fuerzas solo para quitarle el dinero, ella es mala negó a su propio hijo, negó a Rick, cuando el señor Archer supo la verdad lo trajo a la hacienda desde las calles para que tomara su lugar como amo y señor de todo pero a su muerte de nuevo lo echaron, pero, hay una carta una que escribió el, reconociendo que Rick es el único heredero de los Hunter, los Archer no tienen titulo de nada ni mi madrina todo fue por el robo que le hicieron a esa familia, si Rick muere Jack hereda todo, si de verdad lo amas sálvalo Lisa, sálvalo no, no debes volver con él,- terminando de hablar llegaron los trabajadores para llevarse a Minmey a la hacienda, llamaron al médico y solo esperaban el diagnostico.

Minmey tenía la espina rota, los pulmones inundados de sangre le quedaban minutos de vida, sin contar el feto muerto en su vientre, se despidió pidiendo perdón a su única Tía la señora Hayes agradeció que la hubiese cuidado como una hija, e incluso se sintió como su hija pero entre todo el resentimiento de Jack creció y lo que le había dicho Minmey a Lisa al fin lo comprobó, justo antes de que ella cerrara los ojos para siempre llamo a Rick eso enfureció a Jack y Lisa lo noto esa rabia y odio contra su propio medio hermano.

Rick supo por Marlen que Minmey había muerto, entendiendo que por esa razón Lisa no había acudido a la cita y por Kathe supieron que irían a Nueva York a depositar el cuerpo de Minmey junto a los restos de sus padres así que esperaría paciente para volver a ver a Lisa aun y que la sangre le hervía pues supo por Roy Foker que Jack Archer fue con ellas, a su regreso Rick aguardaba paciente y al saber que estaban no solo en Los Ángeles sino en la casa de los Archer le reventaba de celos el alma a Rick pues al ya no estar Minmey presente y que obvio Lisa sabia que al fin Jack había logrado quitarle el apellido Hunter y por lo tanto Lisa no era esposa de nadie, eso le ayudaba a que se acercara a su mujer. Así que, resuelto una noche entro a esa casa necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con Lisa, ponerla al tanto de todo y porque, convencerla de fugarse de nuevo juntos

\- No grites, solo quiero hablar contigo- Rick despertó a Lisa cubriendo su boca – vamos a hablar ven – hacia unos días cuando envió de nuevo una nota a Kathe para su esposa al ver la respuesta lo lleno de dudas pues Lisa respondió que no quería hablar con él, y que claro que sabía que le habían retirado el apellido y ya no tenía nada de poder sobre ella y quería saber el porqué de ese cambio

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Te mande decir que ya no tenias poder sobre mi, y aquí estas siempre queriendo salirte con la tuya – decía Lisa bajando despacio las escaleras evitando hacer ruido pues pasaban de las dos de la madrugada

\- Quiero saber ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? Si es verdad lo que escribiste en ese recado- tomo el brazo de Lisa – pero lo harás mirándome a los ojos Lisa- pero eso era algo que aun no podía hacer ni siquiera él podría soportar eso.

\- Si es verdad, se que te dije aquella vez cuando estaba en la hacienda que me iría contigo pero ahora que MInmey está muerta yo no, no quiero terminar como ella – Rick tomo el brazo de Lisa para que lo mirara a los ojos pero ella soltó su agarre

\- ¿Yo qué culpa tengo de la muerte de MInmey? – cuestiono molesto

\- Ella se obsesiono contigo eso la hizo perseguirme para que no me fuera contigo y descubrí que, que también yo podría cometer una imprudencia como el huir contigo así que, lo siento Rick pero tomare tu palabra, desde que te quitaron el apellido al fin soy libre – pero eso lo dijo sin mirar a Rick

\- No te creo- replico Rick tomando con fuerza sin permitir que ella se aleje sus hombros

\- Pues no me importa, ya no quiero estar contigo, vete- dijo Lisa decidida

\- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CASA?! – las luces se encendieron y quien apareció sosteniendo una botella de Ron era Jack quien había escuchado murmullos y salió del estudio hasta la sala donde estaban ellos dos

\- Vine para hablar con mi mujer – reclamo Rick

\- Vete por favor, vete – suplicaba Lisa

\- No, hasta que acabemos de hablar tu y yo – insistía Rick

\- ¡Lárgate! Entraste a mi casa de noche como un delincuente y tengo todo a i favor para matarte bastardo – Jack tomo un arma que estaba encima de un taburete y disparo

\- RICK NO- pero quien detuvo la bala fue el cuerpo de Lisa, por fortuna solo le dio en el hombro.

El alboroto provoco que tanto la Sra. Archer como la mama de Lisa se despertaran y de inmediato corrieran a la sala de estar vieron la sangre de Lisa en su brazo y aunque acusaron a Rick de haberla lastimando, Lisa de nuevo lo defendió y le suplico que se fuera antes de que llamaran a la policía de nuevo, a regañadientes Rick accedió dejarla así, herida pero con una revelación, la misma que tenia Jack, Lisa siempre seria un escudo humano para protegerlo a él, en pocas palabras seguía amando a Rick y eso a Jack no le agrado de hecho lo enfureció aun mas obligando a Jack a decir una imprudencia la siguiente mañana cuando el hombro de Lisa está un poco mas recuperado por el roce de la bala.

\- Piénsalo Lizzy conmigo tendrás estabilidad además, soy el único hombre de tu familia y es mi deber protegerlas a tu madre y en especial a ti- dijo Jack dejando a Lisa en su habitación con sus pensamientos con una difícil decisión, proteger al amor de su vida o traicionar al amor de su vida y de paso a ella misma…


	21. Chapter 21

21\. DESICIONES

Después de que Jack dejara sola a Lisa y a petición de ella la dejaron tres días para que meditara su respuesta a ese ofrecimiento, pero Lisa no quería traicionarse a sí misma, pues amaba a Rick incluso más que nunca, pero el hecho de protegerlo como lo pidió su prima en su lecho de muerte la alejaba del amor de su vida pero, por otro lado también estaba Jack pues sabían perfectamente que, jamás se detendría en acabar con Rick de saber que ellos estaban juntos nuevamente, mientras meditaba recordó ese maldito apodo que tanto odiaba "Lizzy"

Durante la cena Lisa accedió a bajar con ellos y compartir la mesa mas, pero no era que realmente querían verla era más para escuchar su respuesta aquella propuesta de Jack quien en esos momentos odiaba no solo a Rick también a Lisa, pues el verla como había protegido a Rick como escudo humano le reveló que, aunque matara a Rick, Lisa jamás, nunca seria de el

\- Bueno creo el vivir de nuevo en Europa nos caería muy bien ¿No lo crees Hija? Por cierto Lisa ¿Qué país te gusta a ti? – Comenzó la Sra. Hayes haciendo que Lisa gira los ojos, ni siquiera eso recordaba su madre a diferencia de Rick que antes de todo este problema siempre le hablaba y le prometía que algún día la llevaría a ese país en Europa.

\- Francia mama, me gusta Paris- respondió Lisa

\- Perfecto nos iremos el siguiente mes- de inmediato respondió Jack

\- Lo siento, pero no acepto tu propuesta – un silencio pesado se inicio en el comedor, Lisa miraba fijamente a Jack y sin dar tiempo a que alguien interrumpiera, ella continuo – Si para proteger a Rick de ti es no volver a estar con él, de acuerdo lo juro, jamás regresare con él, pero si piensas por un momento que yo me convertiré en tu mujer, estas muy equivocado, no puedo traicionarme, o a él, pues jamás voy a amarte, de hecho me repugna tu presencia, y para no molestar a nadie, me iré a vivir sola, viviré de lo poco o mucho de la caridad de las hermanas de la concepción del convento en el que estuve, no puedo regresar ahí porque fui una mujer casada pero, si puedo trabajar para ellas y lo que digas o hagas mama, no me importa de hecho ni intentes convencerme porque ya tome mi decisión, gracias madrina pero es hora de que yo busque mi camino, adiós- y dicho lo último se puso de pie no dio tiempo a que reaccionaran ninguno de los tres tomo su chal, su sombrero y se encamino a la puerta donde estaba ya esperándola Kathe con el equipaje de ambas y así salieron de esa casa para irse a buscar su lugar lejos de ellos y lejos de Rick.

Lisa tenia viviendo en un departamento pequeño en el pueblo de Los Ángeles una semana junto a su Kathe el lugar le pertenecía a Doña Prudencia una mujer viuda y dirigente de una congregación de la Iglesia, y aunque no aprobaba que viviera una mujer sola se tranquilizo al saber por Kathe que la señora si tenía marido pero por cuestiones legales no podían estar juntos, y por ella supo que se trataba del capitán Rick y ella al ser nueva en el pueblo desconocía la vida pasada de él por lo tanto le daba gusto saber que al menos tenía a su esposo y no era una de las nuevas liberales y de extraña reputación.

Una tarde Lisa regresaba con Kathe del convento donde recogió mas manteles para bordar y otros más para lavar y se topo con una cara conocida que tenía algún tiempo de verla

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Lisa Hayes? ¿Eres tú? – la voz de una mujer la hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar

\- ¿Claudia Grant? Tu, aquí, ¿Qué?- Lisa estaba impresionada al ver a su única y antigua amiga

\- Por Dios que gusto verte, pero ven acá dame un abrazo, oye debemos hablar – Lisa dio instrucciones a Kate para que regresara a la posada con las cosas en lo que ella iba al parque para hablar con su amiga - ¿Señora? Bueno ya me contaras ven vamos, hay que ponernos al día- y juntas se encaminaron al parque, desde lejos por entre los arboles alguien las observaba en silencio a ambas mujeres.

Cuando Lisa termino de contar toda su vida, desde la muerte de su anterior prometido hasta todas sus desventuras, Claudia pudo notar que en corazón de su amiga había mucho dolor no solo por lo vivido también estaba el hecho de no poder estar con el amor de su vida, pues eso lo noto cuando Lisa hablaba de Rick, podía ver como se iluminaban sus ojos y el recordar cada cosa que él hizo veía como se estremecía, Claudia sabia que el Rick que su amiga mencionaba era el mismo al que su hermano había llegado a aclarar la situación tras la muerte del jefe de policía, por lo tanto ella debía ayudar a su amiga a resolver esta situación y así, regresarle algo de felicidad a Lisa pues su felicidad se había terminado hacia muchos años atrás cuando una noche vio partir a su único amor y jamás volvió a saber de él.

Después de haber visto a su amiga Claudia quien le había alegrado un poco su vida dadas las circunstancias, después de cenar se preparaba para dormir dio instrucciones a Kate quien dormía en la habitación de la servidumbre, Lisa acomodaba su cama para dormir. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando una figura entra por el balcón de la habitación de ella, despacio abre las cortinas que cubrían a lisa rodeando la cama para evitar a los mosquitos y sin previo aviso fue despertada por una caricia sobre su rostro al abrir los ojos no pudo defenderse o tal vez no quería hacerlo pues se topo con los ojos azules más hermosos que ella conocía muy bien

\- Te extraño – fue lo único que escucho de los labios de Rick pues sus manos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a hablar, un idioma en silencio dejando que su pasión los conectara de nuevo en un solo ser.

Después de hacer el amor, Rick y Lisa estaban desnudos y abrazados cubiertos solo con la sabana, los fuertes brazos de Rick rodeaban a manera protectora a Lisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello bajando hasta su espalda, Lisa se sentía flotar creyendo que estaba en un sueño, dos corazones separados al fin estaban juntos, al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué seguir separados? Lisa, te amo y no te atrevas a decirme que es por Jack, por favor nena deja que yo me encargue de eso, no puedo seguir separado de ti– decía Rick tratando de convencer a Lisa

\- ¿encargarte? ¿Cómo? No, no es posible, el siempre buscara un pretexto para provocarte y yo no quiero que pase una desgracias, si tu lo matas a él, iras a prisión, pero si tu mueres, mi vida se acaba, no podría soportarlo, por eso, te prefiero lejos de mí, lejos, pero vivo- respondía Lisa acariciando el brazo de Rick dando pequeños besos

\- Yo lo intente, trate de, de dejarte ir y te amaba cuando lo hice, aun te amo, pero créeme que es peor que la muerte Lizzy por favor ten confianza en mí, deja que yo me encargue de todo por favor, regresa a mí, en cuanto tenga la carta de mi del Sr. Archer y recupere el apellido todo se terminara, ya sabes que retiraron los cargos en mi contra gracias a que capturaron a Hiro y sus hombres solo falta – decía Rick pero Lisa no lo dejo continuar alzo su rostro para besar a Rick, solo quería estar con él una noche mas, un instante mas solo para ellos dos.

Lisa le había hecho una promesa hacia tiempo atrás, aunque no tuviese apellido ella aun así si huiría con él hasta el fin del mundo incluso hasta el infierno y las palabras de regresar a su lado estaban ganando terreno en la mente de Lisa quien comenzaba a perder toda voluntad por mantenerse alejada de él, pues es el amor de su vida y por mas intentos de mantenerlo lejos como se lo gritaba su cabeza, el corazón estaba ganando terreno pues no quería separarse de él, no de nuevo, nunca más.

\- El sábado vendré por ti temprano así que dile a Kate que arregle tus cosas tiene dos días – decía Rick vistiéndose muy temprano en la mañana, miro a Lisa quien estaba con la mirada baja – Tranquila te dije que confiaras en mi – besando su frente

\- Está bien confiare en ti, aquí te espero pasado mañana amor – un suave beso marco una promesa.

Rick dejo la pensión sin ser visto por la casera que aunque sabía que él era el esposo de Lisa no era bien visto que saliera si nunca lo vio entrar.

NOTAS: TisHayesMcGillies es un seudónimo para la autora de este Universo Alterno con una historia literaria en Fandom, siendo un fanfic en base a una marca registrada, esta protegida bajo la OMPI- Worlds Rights 2020 Por lo tanto se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total de la misma.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. MIEDOS Y…

Lisa termino de empacar todas algunas de sus cosas, su amiga Claudia seguía en visita con ella de hecho la puso al tanto sobre su regreso con su marido, Kate había sido enviada al convento a dejar algunas cosas sobre el trabajo de Lisa, así que estaba ella sola cuando su madre arribo al departamento decidida a encararla y de paso a tratar de conversarla de nueva cuenta para que accediera al ofrecimiento de Jack.

\- Hola mama, pasa- le indico Lisa a la Sra. Hayes

\- Pero mira nada mas hasta dónde has caído, ¿Qué no te da vergüenza Lisa? Si tu padre te viera así, se volvería a morir de tu, su única hija haya caído tan bajo – comenzó la señora mirando con desprecio toda la habitación

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo mama, si también yo he estado muy bien gracias por preguntar – respondió con sarcasmo - por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vendido nuestra casa de Los Ángeles? – se sorprendió porque su hija sabia de eso y antes de que pudiera decir algo la Sra. Hayes Lisa continuo – ah ya se, fue para que, de alguna manera me obligaras a quedarme contigo en la hacienda ya que se la vendiste a Rick, ¿cierto? Haciéndole creer que tú podrías darle indicios de quien tenía esa carta que lo reconoce como único heredero de la familia Hunter, que bajo caíste tu mama – dijo Lisa terminando de acomodar su cosas personales

La Sra. Hayes trato de defenderse con lo de la venta de la casa y el chantaje hacía Rick y en su plática Lisa descubrió algo más macabro de parte de su madre contra su felicidad

\- Así que fuiste tú, tú te metiste en mi matrimonio, ¿Por qué demonios? Como es que tú, ¿Por qué mama? – la cuestiono Lisa herida y molesta

\- Por tu bien hija, siempre he hecho las cosas por tu bien, veía lo obsesionada que estaba Minmey por ese mequetrefe que me dio miedo que tu llegaras a caer en lo mismo, por eso lo hice- respondió la Sra. Hayes

\- ¿por mi bien? si eso hubiese sido cierto, me habrías dejado que dijera todo lo que descubrí sobre Minmey para que ella se hubiese largado de aquí y yo estaría casada con Jack y jamás estaría Rick en nuestras vidas, pero no, tú fuiste la primera en decirme que no hablara, me entregaste a como trofeo a él pero sabes que, te agradezco infinitamente que lo hayas hecho por en mi camino encontré al amor de mi vida, y Rick es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado, es lo único que tengo que agradecerte que hayas hecho por mi felicidad, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y tu mama no estás invitada vete- Lisa le abrió le puerta para que saliera de ahí, detrás estaba Claudia Grant con quien iría a la plaza por un helado

\- Eres ingrata Lisa, todo, espero que consideres la propuesta de Jack aun no es tarde para que hagas lo correcto – insistía la Sra. Hayes saliendo de la habitación

\- Vete mama, y no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida – respondió Lisa pasando de largo junto a su madre y saliendo junto a Claudia hasta la plaza, ahora más que nunca deseaba que las horas avanzaran más aprisa para irse al lado de Rick de nuevo.

Cuando Lisa estaba pasando su última noche en esa posada sentía un mal presentimiento, el corazón le dolía, sentía una punzada en su pecho, sentía que una inmensa tormenta acechaba con caer encima de ellos de nuevo, o tal vez eran los nervios de regresar de nuevo a su vida de casada, o el enfrentamiento con su madre hace un día mas o menos o era algo mas, ese algo más que se atrevió a irrumpir en su vida como fantasma endemoniado amenazando con derrumbar todo su futuro.

\- ¿Jack? – apenas viendo sus ojos en la oscuridad

\- Te ves hermosa vestida así- dijo, haciendo que Lisa buscara su bata de dormir – vengo a darte las buenas noche prima – se acerco a Lisa

\- No Jack, no – esos ojos endemoniados se suavizaron por unos segundos dejando a Lisa sola a mitad de la noche,

\- Te lo advierto Lisa – y así como llego se fue en el silencio de la noche oscura dejando a Lisa pensativa y muy dolida.

El día al fin había llegado, Rick arribo a la posada para llevarse a su esposa de regreso a casa, pero en su camino la casera, doña prudencia le comento de extraña visita de Jack Archer la noche anterior y en el estado en que había llegado, la duración de su visita y lo furioso y grosero que se había portado con ella, los celos de Rick comenzaron a nublarle la razón pero de tranquilizo pues este día era de alegría ya después ajustaría cuentas.

A penas Rick llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa el corazón de esta dio un vuelco poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

\- ¿Lista? Debemos irnos- dijo Rick entrando

\- Eh, que no, no aun no me iré lo siento decidí quedarme aquí – respondió Lisa

\- ¿Por qué? Ya habíamos acordado que te irías hoy sábado de regreso a casa conmigo – insistió Rick – por cierto me dijo tu casera que anoche vino Jack, a horas inconvenientes y en estado inconveniente, ¿a que vino Lisa? – cuestiono Rick y de inmediato vio el nerviosismo de Lisa

\- ¿Qué? ¿Jack? Bueno el vino a, a, hablar de mi mama nada mas – respondió asustada

\- ¿A esas horas? Y ¿ebrio? – insistía Rick

\- Bueno si, y ¿Por qué me cuestionas? – respondió a la defensiva

\- Porque soy tu marido nada mas por eso – reclamo Rick

\- Y ¿ya arreglaste los papeles? – Cuestiono Lisa

\- Estarán listos mañana, vámonos Lisa – la voz de Rick era enérgica y autoritaria

\- Déjame, déjame pensarlo bien – Lisa trato de alejarse de él, pero Rick alcanzo a tomarle el brazo con fuerza

\- ¡TU NO PASARAS UN MINUTO MAS EN ESTA CASA, ASI QUE VAMONOS!- Alzo un poco la voz Rick

\- Lo siento pero Si me quieres saca, tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza y arrastrándome por todo el pueblo- reclamo Lisa enérgica

\- ¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO! – dijo Rick, y era verdad, él la sacaría de ahí arrastrando

\- Pero , no puedo regresar a vivir contigo si nuestro matrimonio aun no está arreglado- dijo Lisa preocupada de su reacción

Pero ese comentario, altero mas a Rick sin contar el hecho de que no había creído en la respuesta de Lisa sobre la visita de Jack, y la respuesta que le dio también Rick la pago después

\- ¡PARA QUE TU PUDOR NO SE SIENTA OFENDIDO LISA, NO PASARE ESTA NOCHE EN LA CASA! – Ese comentario hizo que Lisa se ofendiera en verdad y le cayó la boca de una fuerte bofetada provocando un leve silencio – Vámonos Lisa- respondió Rick

\- No me obligues Rick, no va a funcionar así – reclamaba Lisa ahora más suave en sus palabras aunque con la misma fuerza

\- No me importa, vámonos – insistió Rick y a Lisa no le quedo de otra más que acceder a su mandato – Mandare a Scott para que le ayude a Kate por tus cosas y le pague a la casera- dijo Rick indicando la salida a Lisa

\- No se le debe nada esta pagado por un mes adelantado – Lisa tomo su velo y se encamino delante de Rick caminando junto a él ya de salida, rogando al cielo porque ningún maldito secuaz de Jack la viera con él, o su vida se vendría abajo y si algo le llegara a pasar a Rick, Lisa no podría seguir viviendo

Llegando a la casa fue recibida por Marlen quien ahora estaba mas tranquila después del aborto que tuvo y de que Scott le declaro su amor su vida era más alegre y esperaba con ansias por que la Señora Hunter regresara a tomar su lugar como ama y señora

\- Bienvenida Sra. Ya está todo listo en la habitación – dijo Marlene apenas recibiéndola

\- Dile a Scott que ayude a Kate para traer las cosas de la señora – dijo Rick

\- Si claro, la cena estará lista en unos momentos – prefirió ya no decir nada Marlene al ver la molestia en la cara de Lisa

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Lisa – pregunto Rick cuando se quedaron solos

\- No, no podemos, yo te digo cuando quiero hablar contigo – y literalmente corrió hasta su habitación azotando y cerrando la puerta con llave. – perdóname Rick – y se dejo caer sobre su cama llorando pero más que todo aterrada al recordar la amenaza de Jack Archer contra ella.

NOTAS: TisHayesMcGillies es un seudónimo para la autora de este Universo Alterno con una historia literaria en Fandom, siendo un fanfic en base a una marca registrada, esta protegida bajo la OMPI- Worlds Rights 2020 Por lo tanto se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total de la misma.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. DE LOS ARREPENTIDOS…

Lisa y Rick tenían casi tres meses juntos, las cosas parecían que al fin estarían en paz, los Grant habían llegado a un acuerdo con la Sra. Archer a cambio de que entregara la carta reconociendo a Rick como heredero de la familia Hunter escrita por su difunto esposo y ella le diría a su hijo Jack que Lisa junto a su madre habíamos aceptado la invitación de Claudia Grant para irse a Europa.

La única tensión que tenían era la presencia de la madre de Lisa quien seguía sin aceptar a Rick totalmente por lo tanto a Lisa se le ocurrió lo más humano posible, enviarla al convento a un retiro de espiritualidad para que se calmara y por medio de la oración aprendiera a perdonar, no solo a si misma por haberse metido en la vida de un matrimonio, el de su hija, también para perdonar al esposo de su hija a Rick. Marlene oficialmente era la novia a Scott, Kate también tenía una relación con otro marinero de la tripulación del Capitán Hunter.

Pero las mentiras no siempre se pueden ocultar y menos si aún existe la obsesión de algunos más, Jack se entero de la mentira de su Madre así que resulte va de regreso a Los Angeles resuelto a enfrentarse a Rick por ultima vez si Lisa no podía ser suya al menos la alejaría de Rick quien obviamente defendería su honor y eso llevaría a ambos a un enfrentamiento y esta vez Jack estaba listo, no había bebido y podía con el, todo estaba listo pero la suerte no estaba de su parte pues un fuerte terremoto azotó la costa dejando a un herido y atrapado Jack bajo los escombros de su casa esperando la llegada de Rick quien al escucharlo pedir ayuda no lo dudo ni un segundo en salvarle la vida aunque no entendía lo que balbucea Jack.

\- No, no déjame, no merezco esto perdóname Rick iba a destrozarte pero – decía Jack

\- Callate no puedo sacarte si hablas – como pudo Rick logra sacarlo busca ayuda

\- Lo lamento yo no le hice nada lo juro te quería lastimar a ti pero, soy un perro perdóname- la sangre de Jack no lo dejaba hablar muy claro

\- Cállate y hey, hey Jack vas a estar bien no voy a dejar que mueras aquí, vivirás, conocerás a una chica y serás feliz – el grito de búsqueda de sobrevivientes alertó a Rick agitando sus brazos para que lo auxiliaron- ya, ya llego la ayuda vas a estar bien- se despide de él en cuanto lo subieron en la camilla

\- Perdóname Rick- fue lo último que escucho antes de correr a su casa para ver s Lisa.

Lisa salía entre los los escombros ayudada por Scott, Marlene y Kate las heridas son leves pero debe atenderlas para evitar una infección, en su camino se toparon con Rick y con Roy Foker quienes de inmediato los llevaron a un hospital y a los refugios para atenderlos

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De verdad? – preguntaba Rick abrazandoba Lisa

\- Si, si estoy bien ¿Para que te quería ver Jack? – algo asustada

\- No lo se, el temblor azotó cuando estaba por llegar, cuando estaba ahí no había casa el estaba debajo de los escombros solo me pedía perdón por algo pero no entendí- respondió Rick con la verdad

\- Me duele un poco el estómago y tengo algo de nauseas – dijo con el color más pálido en su rostro

\- Si claro, te llévare con tu mamá y las monjas al convento hasta que te recuperes, iré por ti después de ayudar un poco en el pueblo, necesito saber que Max y Miriya están bien, te veré más tarde – un beso en la frente de Lisa la deja más tranquila junto a su madre quien ya no le molesta tanto su presencia

Jack regresa a Napa en carruaje especial tras curar sus heridas, de inmediato lo recibe su madre junto a Edwards y algunos sirvientes más es llevado hasta su habitación donde pide no ver a nadie ni siquiera a su madre, necesita meditar, pensar con los pies de plomo antes de dar el siguiente paso en su vida.

Mientras medita sobre vida, desde que se embarcó a Europa, su regreso, al conocer a Minmei , su boda y todo lo que vivió después hasta ese día en el que estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Rick dando una intriga más, iba a decirle que Lisa se había entregado a él libremente como única opción de dejarlo en paz ambos, pero se detuvo al ver como ese Rick Hunter arriesgaba su vida para salvarlo a él aún y con todo el se había metido entre los escombros inestables del derrumbe para salvar su vida eso era una persona noble y solo Rick lo era, por eso guardo silencio a esa mentira tan ruin y gracias a la actitud de Rick quien creció hasta cierto punto junto a él lo consideraba su hermano.

\- Ya se lo que tengo que hacer – se dijo Jack a si mismo en voz alta poniéndose despacio de pie apoyado en su bastón para no apoyar tanto su pierna

Cuando sacaba sus cosas escucho gritos a fuera de su habitación de inmediato salió y logró ver que Edwards trataba de matar a su madre reclamando que el jamás obtuvo nada de que se le había prometido sobre todo después de haber asesinado a Minmei por órdenes de la Sra. Archer al colocar un trozo de cristal debajo de la silla de montar de Minmei pues al haber un heredero eso disminua la herencia y jamás lo permitiría la familia de la madre de Jack y su madre no estaba dispuesta a perder, aún y con todo lo que escucho Jack defendió a su madre golpeando en la cabeza a Edwards y matándolo al instante podio que sacaran su cuerpo a la basura y regreso a la habitación para terminar con lo que empezó.

\- Lleve eso al carruaje y no le diga nada a mi madre – Jack daba instrucciones tomando su abrigo, su caja de medallas y su bastón comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta la salida de la hacienda

\- ¿Jack? Hijo, ¿a dónde vas? – cuestiino la Sra. Archer quien lo vio salir

\- Me voy a Europa Madre, y antes de que digas algo No, tu no vienes conmigo, entendí que todo esto fue culpa tuya, me metiste la envia contra mi medio Hermano, me hiciste odiarlo, tu sabías de los amoríos de Minmei pero preferirse callar pero ya eso no importa todo fue por tus intrigas y, bueno me merezco una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad y tu madre, no estarás en ella adiós al fin la hacienda, las tierras todo es tuyo como siempre quisiste – diciendo esto abordo el carruaje dando instrucciones para llevarlo a puerto y de ahí embarcarse a Europa pero antes debía hacer unas paradas más y dar por terminado todo antes de marcharse.

La sra. Archer dentro de su propia locura y después de haber despedido a todos en la hacienda ahora vaga por los pasillos de la enorme casa cual fantasma llamando a su hijo Jack pero en sus remordimientos llegó la hora de pagar pues en sus delirios vio a su esposo y al General Hunter que la sigue a todas partes de la hacienda observandola en silencio desde lo más profundo de la inmensa oscuridad o… al menos es lo que dice ella.

Una semana después del terremoto poco a poco Los Angeles vuelven a tener su vida tam agitada sobre todo en la costa, Rick supervisa las reparaciones de su casa antes de llevarse a Lisa a vivir de nuevo y comenzar desde cero, Scott ha pedido la mano de Marlene, Max adquirió un nuevo barco ahora era socio de Rick su esposa Miriya iba por su segunda Hija y Rick le dio más libertad además de las ganancias las necesitaría más al tener al segundo bebé. Ahora max estaba en en el muelle alistando y afinando los detalles del viaje que harían Rick, Lisa, el y su esposa como viaje de bodas atrasado para ambos.

Mientras Rick estaba en lo suyo Lisa regresaba de ver al médico fue a visitar a su madre quien después de darle un fuerte abrazo le pidió perdón a ella y a Rick en especial a ella por haber sido una mala madre pero el corazón de Lisa es noble y no dudo ni un segundo en no perdonar a su madre sobre todo ahora que traía una excelente noticia

\- Hola Lisa buenas tardes, Rick me invito a cenar ¿Espero que no te moleste? – Decía Roy llegando a la casa de los Hunter al mismo tiempo que ella regresaba

\- No necesita de de invitación esta es su casa y pase Rick debe estar desesperado por cenar – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Vaya al fin, te extrañé mucho – decía Rick recibiendo a su esposa y a su mejor amigo a casa

\- También yo, mi mamá te manda saludos y te pide perdón por todo lo malo- Decía Lisa pero Rick también es noble y solo dio una sonrisa en modo de afirmación- y también fui al médico y bueno me dijo que, que pronto tendrás a tu primer hijo – dijo Lisa con una enorme sonrisa

\- ¿De verdad? FELICIDADES-

Lo que pudo haber sido una simple cena con su esposo y su amigo se convirtió en algo más alegre pues quien había escuchado a Lisa habían sigo Kate y Marlene quienes de inmediato llamaron a los demás amigos y comenzaron la celebración por el nuevo integrante a la familia Hunter…

Últimos capítulos...

NOTAS: TisHayesMcGillies es un seudónimo para la autora de este Universo Alterno con una historia literaria en Fandom, siendo un fanfic en base a una marca registrada, esta protegida bajo la OMPI- Worlds Rights 2020 Por lo tanto se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total de la misma.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. SE VALE EL DIABLO.

\- "¿De verdad te da gusto lo del embarazo?" – Preguntaba Lisa a Rick después de la cena – celebración estando ahora en su habitación

\- "Por supuesto que sí, digo nena, voy, es que"- Rick hizo una pausa bajando la mirada guardando silencio

\- "¿Rick? ¿Esta?..." – Lisa se acerca a él, toma su rostro obligandolo a que la vea a los ojos dio un tierno y suave beso sobre la frente de su esposo y acaricio su cabello rebelde dándole una sonrisa

\- "Jamás imagine llegar a esto, Lisa mírame, era conocido como el Mercenario, nunca creí que alguien día tendría mi apellido, me casaría y menos que tendría un hijo y ahora tu estas aquí frente a mi siendo el amor de mi vida esperando nuestro primer hijo es algo que no, perdóname por haberte alejado aquella vez yo no" – la voz de Rick fue callada por otro beso en sus labios

\- "Lo hiciste para protegerme pero eso ya paso Rick, ahora estamos juntos y esperando a nuestro primer hijo que espero sea un niño, con tu mirada, tu cabello, bueno con tu carácter no porque me daría mucha lata" – decía Lisa con una sonrisa que el tanto amaba

\- "prefiero que sea una niña igual a ti, tus ojos pero, si es un niño seré excelente que este aquí, por cierto ¿tu mama se quedara en el convento? Porque su casa está libre" – decía Rick guiando a Lisa hasta la cama

\- "quiere quedarse un tiempo más, y prepararse para cuando su nieto este aquí ya que necesitara mas manos que lo cuiden"- decía Lisa guiñando un ojo a su marido provocando una sonrisa

La noticia sobre el embarazo de la familia Hunter Hayes quienes habían pasado por tantas pruebas como matrimonio era un regadero de pólvora por todo el condado de Los Ángeles, quienes conocían a Rick como el mercenario y le guardaban cariño llenaban la entrada de su casa con miles de obsequios celebrando su futuro primogénito, Roy pidió ser el padrino pero no solo eso, Rick y Lisa ya habían acordado que de ser varón lo llamarían como su mejor amigo, y de ser niña, bueno aun estaban buscando el nombre ideal

Una tarde Rick estaba felicitando a Scott por su compromiso con Marlene, poco a poco se convirtió mas en una celebración de nueva cuenta por la llegada del futuro hijo de los Hunter, todo estaba ameno hasta que la presencia de alguien lo cambio todo, fue Max quien abrió la puerta dejando entrar al extraño visitante.

\- - "Buenas tardes, necesito hablar contigo Rick" – dijo Jack entrando a la casa sin mirara a nadie más que a Hunter

El corazón de Lisa latía con mucha fuerza poniéndose pálida ante la llegada de Archer quien tiempo atrás la había amenazado con chantajearla con tal de verla separada de Rick y su presencia en esos momentos la llenaron de pánico a lo que Marlene se dio cuenta del estado de Lisa

\- - "Venga señora, debe descansar" – casi arrastraron a Lisa hasta la habitación dejando solo a Rick con Jack

\- - "Cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí" – dijo Max a Rick entrando a la cocina con los demás

Cuando Rick se quedo a solas con Jack estaba preparándose para defenderse ante cualquier cosa o intriga que pudiera decirle con tal de destruir su vida y su matrimonio.

\- - "Me, me dijo Roy Foker que están esperando a u primer bebe, ¿es cierto?" – comenzó Jack tratando de controlar su voz

\- - "Si, es cierto, Lisa esta de encargo ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad a que viniste? Jack"- cuestiono Rick algo mortificado

\- - "Primero a decirte que estuve a punto de destrozarte, el día del terremoto iba a engañarte diciéndote que había abusado de Lisa con tal de dejarte en paz, pero jamás lo hice, nunca la toque y no por ti si no por ella porque no se lo merecía y porque en ese tiempo te odiaba"- comenzó Jack aun y con miedo ante la reacción de Rick

\- - "¿Dijiste te odiaba? ¿Qué significa eso?"- aun y saber que pensó en hacerle daño pero se contuvo por Lisa dejo que la conversación siguiera

\- - "La vida se ensaño con nosotros por circunstancias ajenas, mi padre quería que fuéramos unidos, de hecho somos medios hermanos, pero hubo otros que no estaban dispuestos a que las cosas se dividieran, mis caprichos me volvieron la peor persona y mi castigo es justo, y tu siempre fuiste justo y por eso tu inocencia se demostró, supiste luchar y ser paciente parea estar aquí en este momento, un comerciante, el más importante de este puerto, una esposa pura, y el respeto de todo Los Ángeles" – Jack no pudo contener las lagrimas pero no permitió que el dijera nada, necesitaba terminar con su disculpa - "No, no digas nada, espero que, por todo el daño que te hice, algún día puedas perdonarme. Lo siento mucho, hermano" – Pero Rick siempre había sido noble y de alguna manera esperaba por tener a su hermano cercas a él y al escucharlo ahí, delante de él vulnerable todo el pasado se desvaneció pues no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos sino del entorno

\- - "Todos cometemos errores, Jack, pero somos hermanos y el rencor no cabe entre nosotros, te agradezco el que hayas venido a decirme esto, y pediré a Dios porque algún día encuentres el amor de una buena mujer, y seas feliz como yo"- dijo Rick después de haberle dado un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo

\- - "Necesitaba hacerlo y Gracias ahora si debo irme, por cierto ¿te acuerdas de esto?" – Jack le mostro el reloj que era del General Hunter después paso a manos del Coronel Archer pero en su tiempo ambos jugaban a resguardar el tesoro – "Ahora te toca cuidar de él, nos veremos después, espero ver a mi sobrino o sobrina algún día, hasta pronto" – dijo Jack encaminándose a la puerta, despidiéndose de Rick.

El ambiente se sentía diferente menos tenso de hecho se podía respirar mejor, la inocencia de Rick estaba demostrada, se le reconoció como comerciante y no un delincuente, estaba casado con una gran mujer, y estaba esperando a su primee hijo y ahora esto, había recuperado a su hermano, limpio sus lagrimas al escuchar pasos tras de el

\- - "¿a que vino Jack? Rick, la verdad" – era Lisa que suavemente quito una lagrima de la mejilla de su esposo

\- - "Vino a, a despedirse de su hermano antes de embarcarse a Europa"- respondió Rick a su esposa

\- - "¿Su hermano? ¿de verdad?" – insistía una incrédula Lisa

\- - "Si de verdad, y espera conocer algún día a su sobrino o sobrina así que señora Hunter que le parece si planeamos dentro de un año ese viaje que te prometí a Paris ¿Te gustaría?" – Rick rodeo de la cintura a Lisa acercándola a él

\- - "Me parece perfecto amor"—un fuerte abrazo cerro esa promesa, otra más que él se encargaría de cumplir.

Últimos capítulos...

NOTAS: TisHayesMcGillies es un seudónimo para la autora de este Universo Alterno con una historia literaria en Fandom, siendo un fanfic en base a una marca registrada, esta protegida bajo la OMPI- Worlds Rights 2020 Por lo tanto se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total de la misma.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. MI CORAZON SALVAJE

Meses después Miriya entra a la habitación de la casa de los Hunter sosteniendo una bandeja con agua caliente tras de ella Kate y Marlene dentro esta la partera dando indicaciones a Lisa de como empujar para que dé a luz

\- " El bebe es perezoso y no saldrá solo, debes hacer un esfuerzo más grande"- decía Miriya acercándose a Lisa

\- " En esa labor llevo horas ¿Qué mas debo hacer?"- reclamo Lisa a Miriya con la respiración entrecortada

\- " Gritar, maldecir si es necesario, debes hacerlo o se bebe no saldrá" – respondió Miriya

\- " No, jamás me educaron para no perder la compostura no gritare, y menos voy a maldecir" – respondió soportando el dolor

\- "De acuerdo" – Miriya tomo una manta y cubrió el rostro de Lisa – "ya esta, así nadie te vera padecer y ahora comienza a empujar" – y después de cubrirla la labor de Lisa por dar a luz continuó.

Después de algunas horas de labor de parto el llanto de un recién nacido que resonó por toda la casa lleno de alegría a varias personas reunidas a la espera.

\- "Lo ves, necesitabas gritar" – dijo Miriya a Lisa al entregarle a su bebe – "debo dar la buena nueva que Rick, pues estaba por derribar la puerta" – dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación ayudando a Kate con las mantas llenas de sangre y el agua pero pido que las sacara por el patio trasero o le daría un infarto a Rick si veía la sangre. – "Felicidades Rick tienes un hijo sano y salvo" – dio la noticia Miriya apenas llegando a la sala

\- "¡Muchas felicidades!"- las felicitaciones de sus amigos y casi familia no se hicieron esperar, la madre de Lisa incluso estaba en la cocina tratando de controlar sus nervios pero al escuchar que ya era abuela casi corrió, ganándole el paso a Rick para ver a su hija y su nieto

Momentos más tarde y de acomodar a Lisa en la cama con su bebe al fin logro entrar Rick para conocer a su hijo y estar con su esposa, fue recibido por una sonrisa que el tanto amaba de ella, un suave beso en su frente y después sostuvo por primera vez a su hijo

\- "Hey, soy papa, sabes, siempre te voy a cuidar y a proteger" – un beso en la frente de su hijo giro a ver a su esposa - "se parece a ti"- dijo Rick con una sonrisa

\- "¿Ya sabes el nombre?" – pregunto Lisa sonriendo orgullosa al ver al amor de su vida sosteniendo a su bebe

\- Creo que sí, pues si no lo llamamos como él, será capaz de disolver nuestro matrimonio- respondió Rick con una sonrisa reconociendo que su primer hijo se llamara Roy Hunter, como su mejor amigo y guía. Quien a esas fechas estaba por continuar su camino e ir a buscar a su antiguo amor, a Claudia Grant y tratar de reconstruir su vida nuevamente.

""ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS…

Los marineros terminaban de abastecer el enorme barco amarrado al muelle las enormes velas se alzaban, el galeón me madera de cedro parecía mas como una fortaleza marina, y no era para menos pues abordo iría el Capitán Hunter al lado de su familia, y sus mejores amigos se embarcarían a Europa llevarían mercancía en fruta y telas de seda y aprovecharían para cumplir uno de los deseos de Lisa, llegar a Paris.

Los amarres fueron soltados, el ancla está subiendo posicionándose en su lugar, las despedidas ya se habían hecho y ahora se echaban a la mar. Rick daba las instrucciones para que todo estuviese perfecto y evitar algún percance, el pequeño Roy jugaba con un carrito de madera hecho por su tío Max, junto a su prima Aurora mientras Dana junto a su madre contemplaban a la pequeña Sary la segunda hija de los Hunter una pequeñita que tenía los ojos de su madre, dos esmeraldas y el cabello negro como el de su padre eso le daba una belleza única a esa niña que acaparaba las miradas de todos quienes la llegaran a ver.

\- "¿Qué decía la carta que le envió Jack a Rick?" – comenzó Miriya acomodando el cobertor sobre la pequeña Sary

\- "No sé exactamente, solo que nos invitaba a su casa en Versalles que tenía algo importante que decirnos y que lleváramos a la familia" – respondió Lisa doblando algunas sabanas

\- "Bueno, mientras ustedes descubren ese misterio, Max y yo entregaremos la mercancía e iremos a conocer la ciudad"- dijo Miriya indicando a Lisa que al fin se había quedado dormida Sary

Al atracar en el puerto de Le Havre solo tardarían alrededor de tres horas en carruaje hasta Versalles para encontrarse con Jack quien ya los esperaba ansioso en su casa, un enorme viñedo se asomaba apenas acercándose, era obvio a eso se dedicaba en Napa California y era excelente catador.

\- "Hermano, Rick" – el abrazo de Jack apenas bajando disipo todas las dudas de Rick pues no sabía para que quería verlo sin decir mas, había sentido en la carta una premura que imagino el peor de los escenarios pero ese saludo tan efusivo y alegre lo relajo – "hola Lisa, bienvenidos ¿y bien, mis sobrinos?" – cuestiono Jack

\- "Aquí están, el es Roy y ella la que está en brazos de Lisa es Sary" – presento Rick, orgulloso a su familia, y antes de que Rick cuestionara a Jack por esa extraña carta el de inmediato comenzó

\- "También yo tengo algo que decirle de hecho eso era el porqué los quería aquí, les presento a mi esposa Jullian y mi pequeña Rose"- una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color miel se acerco a ellos sosteniendo a una recién nacida

\- "Oh wow, hermano, yo, muchas felicidades"- respondió Rick buscando las palabras

La felicidad de Jack era evidente los deseos de Rick por encontrar una buena mujer y que encontrara la felicidad de la que el gozaba al fin lo había logrado, tenía una esposa y una pequeña hija las cosas y su vida estaban mejorando, pero dentro de toda felicidad siempre habrá un pequeño punto negro pues, su madre Sthephania Archer había muerto recientemente y todos los papeles de propiedad le habían llegado a Jack como su único hijo quien convenció aunque no fue fácil a Rick, le regreso lo que siempre le perteneció a su familia, a los Hunter, la enorme hacienda en Napa, California y la herencia alegando que, lo viera para sus hijos en un futuro pues Jack no regresaría a América, había encontrado su hogar en Francia no pensaba alejarse de ahí. Al final Rick accedió, firmo los papeles para tomar posesión de todo al regresar a América.

Después de despedirse de Jack y su familia con la promesa de regresar algún día y a regañadientes el accedió a ir a Los Ángeles solo para ver a su hermano y familia, los hunter disfrutaban una de las noches estrelladas bajo el manto en Paris faltaban unas horas para que, al amanecer se embarcaran de regreso a California a tomar posesión de la herencia, y a trabajar la hacienda quien Rick ya tenía planeado que cultivaría y eso sería el producto que exportaría con ayuda de Max en su nueva flota de barcos mercantiles a Europa y en el país gracias a la entrada del Tren las cosas mejorarían.

Su paso por Europa les trajo buenos momentos y una gran esperanza ara un futuro que ya no tenía miedo de afrontarlo aun y con toda la modernidad que se venía, trajeron nuevos clientes, nuevos comerciantes y grandes recuerdos, como la felicidad de Jack al darle la vida una segunda oportunidad.

\- "Nena, ¿Lisa? Ya está todo listo para irnos a Napa"- decía Rick a su esposa - "¿Lisa?" – pero solo recibió una sonrisa y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el acantilado - "¿Nena? ¿Todo está bien?" – Rick se acerco a ella sintiendo como la brisa marina golpeaba en sus rostros mientras debajo las olas del mar reventaban en las rocas

\- "¿No lo recuerdas Rick? Aquí nos conocimos hace tiempo" – comenzó Lisa desatando su chal dejando que su cabello se moviera con el viento – "Aquí me llamaste Santa Lisa, tomaste mi brazo para que no cayera al mar, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy" – Rick se acerco a ella la abrazo por la espalda sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lisa se acercaba a él descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho

\- "Lo recuerdo, aquí vi la ternura en tus ojos"- un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Lisa - "agradezco el que aceptaras casarte conmigo" – dice en un susurro

\- "Yo agradezco el que entraras a mi vida, por entrar a tu salvaje corazón" – Lisa giro en sí misma para mirarlo a los ojos

\- "Siempre creí que eras tú la del salvaje corazón, porque tras tu tozudez se esconde una pasión como ninguna y agradezco ser el dueño de ello"- Rick acaricio suavemente las mejillas de Lisa, despacio se acerco a sus labios rozando despacio, dando un pequeño beso primero travieso y después profundo cargando de amor, ternura y pasión. – "Es hora de irnos amor" – una sonrisa fue suficiente para sellar ese amor.

Camino a la hacienda a su nuevo hogar donde iniciaran un nuevo capítulo a su vida, Rick abraza a Lisa a modo de protección en su mente para ambos están los recuerdos, los agradecimientos pero sobre todo el amor que la vida, el destino o tal vez así estaba está escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que les decía que ellos estarían juntos pues ambos tenían reconocer a la vida y no sabían cómo cobrársela, porque todo les había salido mal, no sabían cómo cerrar sus heridas y en el caso de Lisa, cuando la sangre no había dejado de brotar, para Rick una tormenta de confusión pues debía decirle a sus instintos que ya no buscara a nadie más pues en Lisa lo encontró todo, esa búsqueda del amor termino. Y para ambos el precio de la vida era demasiado difícil de pagar.

Pero, al encontrarse nadie, ni ellos mismos pudieron separarse, nadie derrumbo sus sueños, para ambos estaba claro una cosa, el tiempo que estuvieron separados había sido suficiente el castigo y como el oro debe pasar por el fuego para ser el mejor así lo vivieron los ellos dos, pasaron por el fuego más ardiente para demostrar al final que sus corazones se unieron para formar uno mismo, ese corazón salvaje domado por el amor real…

FIN.

NOTAS: TisHayesMcGillies es un seudónimo para la autora de este Universo Alterno con una historia literaria en Fandom, siendo un fanfic en base a una marca registrada, esta protegida bajo la OMPI- Worlds Rights 2020 Por lo tanto se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total de la misma.


End file.
